Mistaken Bondage
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella's going to school to be a teacher, Edward is looking for a new Sub. Sub means something different to both of them and leads Bella into a situation she has never experienced before. Not any where near a traditional BDSM story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the last time I will try and post this thing this week. **_

_**If it acts up again I will put it off until next Monday.**_

_**WARNING!**_** I was told this chapter has triggers for rape victims so **_**BEWARE!**_**. Feel free to skip it. The only important part of this chapter is to clarify that Edward is looking for a sub and Bella is studying to be a teacher. Sub means something different to each of them, leading to a misunderstanding.**

**The next few chapters should not hold triggers. Sorry, my loves, for upsetting you. I did my best to smooth it so it wasn't so jolting.**

**As always, SM owns it, Dollybigmomma magic's it pretty, and I just write it.**

Chapter 1 - Mistaken Bondage

BPOV

I was surely in hell and it was all my fault for listening to Jessica. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to even consider doing what she had said. She had found me stressing over bills and the cost of school and said that there was a bar full of sugar daddies that would love to take care of me. I would have thought she was full of shit, just riding that new love high. She had just recently hooked up with a guy that was spoiling her like mad. He had given her a diamond choker that she always wore. She was definitely smitten with him. I was underage so I had never been to a bar to pick up a guy. It was out of my comfort zone. I much preferred the library and picking up other students.

Going to a bar to go drinking and pick up a guy was completely crazy, but a bit exciting as well. I really wasn't much for drinking myself. I only had a single drink now and again at a party here and there. I wasn't sure I could handle the bar scene and wondered if I could meet a nice guy that could show me around town and take me to all the good spots. I wasn't really looking for a sugar daddy as Jessica boasted. I doubted one actually existed.

Jessica told me that the guys in this bar were a little kinky, but I would have never imagined this! I thought she was talking about doing it outside or in an elevator, or maybe doggy style. I was no stranger to one-night stands or sex. I thought Jake and I tried every position humanly possible before we broke up, but obviously not. There were a few guys I had hooked up with after meeting them at the library, but I had never actually been to a bar to pick up a guy like they did in the movies. It all seemed very cliché and to think that I would get a sugar daddy out of this was nuts.

I glanced at my surroundings and I had to admit this nut job was definitely loaded. I never in my life would have thought of having sex in this position, but he hadn't even done that. He seemed to just be getting off by spanking me. What the hell, man? I didn't know if I could handle doing this, even for a sugar daddy. My whole body ached and my ass was on fire. And what the hell was his obsession with the dragon he kept in his safe? Was he talking about his dick?

Gasping with pain, I fought my tears. I knew if I cried, I wouldn't be able to breathe. He had strapped a gag into my mouth, but not just any gag; a large ball that stretched my small jaw, making it ache horribly. I hated myself for getting myself in this mess and fought back the tears as he came back into the room. Thankfully, he wasn't sporting that horrible paddle this time.

He had some sort of lotion and he began rubbing it gently over my reddened skin. He was so cruel and yet tender at the same time. I didn't know why he wasn't in a mental hospital, but it seemed to me he needed to be. He was so messed up, talking sweetly to me as he rubbed me down. I struggled a little, trying to keep his hands away from me. I didn't want him hurting me again, as I said, I just fucking hurt all over. I hated that he had me tied up, hanging over his bed so he could move around me easily, making all of me available to him.

"Shush, it's okay; I'll make it better, precious. It was just supposed to be a light spanking. I didn't realize it hurt you so much." He sounded sad. The man was a freak! "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good, my little angel," he said kissing my stomach.

I whimpered a little and he smiled up at me. "I know what you want," he said with a wink. "Just remember dragon." What the hell was with him constantly referencing his dick as a dragon? I was kind of curious to see if it was deformed or just a giant beast. I wouldn't mind the beast.

I struggled again, bumping him in the process, but he just laughed. "Be a good girl and hold still for me and I'll make you feel good," he promised and then reached up, pulling a couple of ropes. One spread my legs even wider and the other tightened the scarf around my neck. I was having a hard enough time breathing and now he was choking me? What the hell?

My body reacted even though I hated that it did. I had no control over it. He smiled up at me, kissing my skin lightly. I hated that he was looking so happy and giving me sweet smiles. He finally loosened the scarf that was tight around my neck and I felt the blood rushing back into my face.

"You've been so good, my innocent little angel. I know this is your first time playing like this, but you did wonderfully," he cooed as he slipped off the bed and started undoing the ropes, lowering me gently to the bed. "Thank you for letting me show you my world," he said as I finally collapsed on the soft mattress. I thought he was done, but apparently I was wrong. He stripped his strange clothes off and I whimpered again. He kissed my forehead, "Sorry, angel, but play time is over. If you want more, we can play another time, but now it's time for me to take care of you," he said as he started to carefully untie my body from his intricate contraption.

I couldn't even fully remember how I had gotten tied up into it. One minute we were walking into his room, for what I thought was a normal one-night stand, and the next I'm suspended above his bed. Don't judge, his lips were very distracting.

I hated that I had been so stupid as to use a fake ID to go to a bar and pick up this guy. It was that stupid little rebellious streak that had gotten me into this horrible mess. I just wanted the night off and to have a little fun for once.

My body was so sore and I hurt everywhere. There was no way I could fight him even if I wanted to. I couldn't even lift my own limbs.

"Come on, precious, let me take care of you now," he said, kissing my neck and shoulder as he picked me up and carried me to an adjoining bathroom. He still hadn't taken that gag out of my mouth and I whimpered around it, pain shooting through my body as he picked me up. I doubted I would be able to speak even if he did remove it since my jaw hurt so badly and my throat was raw.

He had the tub running and stepped into it, turning the water off. He turned on the jets of the Jacuzzi tub and then ungagged my mouth, kissing under my jaw. "So sweet, so precious," he whispered, but I almost didn't hear him over the roar of the jets in the tub. One would think he was kind if he wasn't such a sick fuck. No, let me rephrase that, we didn't even fuck, he was just sick.

He grabbed some soap or something and started rubbing my arms with it. I would have pulled away if I had been able to move, but I couldn't. I was stuck slumping with my back against his chest. I was exhausted, so sore and in pain, I couldn't move. I turned my face from him and let the tears I had held in drip out of my eyes as he rubbed me down. I must have been exhausted because I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning to him standing in the bedroom doorway wrapped in a robe. "No, you can't see her, James. Get the hell out of here!" he groused. "Move it, you're going to make Mrs. Cope spill the tray."

"Whatever, man," a voice said and then I heard the rattle of dishes on a tray.

"Is it all prepared just as I asked?"

"Yes, Sir. I was even able to find the fresh berries as you requested," an older woman said.

"And when will her clothes be back from the cleaners?"

"Not until this afternoon. I told them it was urgent, but that was the soonest time they would give me, even if I doubled the cost. Otherwise, they would not be ready for another two days."

He let out an annoyed breath. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope, could you please acquire some clothes for my guest, then? Something soft, maybe get my sister to get them. She's small; I'd say nothing larger than a size five, and make sure to emphasize that it should be comfortable."

"Yes, Sir," the woman said and then he turned to the room and smiled when he saw I was awake. I didn't smile in return.

"How are you this morning, precious?" he asked and I looked away out the window. I wished I'd had it in me to get up and get the hell out of here, but my body wouldn't budge it still hurt so badly. I felt the bed dip and he kissed my sore jaw. It even ached to hold it closed. "Come, take the pain medicine and have some food."

I wanted to shout at him that there was no way I could lift my arms, let alone chew. But before I could even think to protest, he was in front of me opening my mouth. I was too sore to fight him. He popped the pill into my mouth and then lifted a thick drink of some sort to my lips. I would choke if I didn't swallow it, so I did. "There's my beautiful angel," he said kissing my forehead. "You need to drink some more. It's full of antioxidants to help your aching muscles get better. After this, we'll get you some water and I'll rub you down again. I think I may have been a little too rough with you," he said frowning.

He looked down at my limp, unmoving limbs and I wished I had the strength to shout, "Ya think, asshole?" But I didn't.

He had me finish the berry drink and then brought a bottle of water out. He had me drink it all down as well. I didn't have the strength to protest. I realized I had to go to the bathroom and glanced at the door. He was being amazingly observant this morning and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet and turned his back to me.

"You seem to be more worn out than I thought," he sounded a little nervous. "How about I give you another bath and then the massage? The warm water will help loosen your muscles," he said turning on the water. I watched as he pulled out some bath salts and poured a measured amount in. He swirled the water around a moment and then came and got me. He carried me to the tub and sat in it with me much like he did last night, only this time he didn't move his hands around and wash me. He just seemed to be hugging me like he was looking for comfort. I thought it odd that such a beast would squeeze me like a teddy bear.

"I'm so sorry," a sudden sob came from behind me. "I usually work with more experienced girls, bigger girls. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." He was holding me tightly and I couldn't have moved even if I had wanted to. "Please, please don't hate me. I promise never to hurt you again," he cried confusing me. "Just let me take care of you."

The pain relievers he gave me must have been strong because I was starting to feel drowsy again. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the Twilight bar, downing drinks and feeling depressed. I had just lost another sub, again. My parents would be so ashamed. I wasn't really looking for a new replacement, still scared to mess up yet another delicate relationship. They all complained I was either too hard or too soft. There was no happy medium for me. I was either whipping them until they screamed or coddling them too much. I usually worked with big girls. They were so different at times. Some would say they had sensitive skin and others would say they couldn't feel anything. It was making me a little insecure. Since I was sure I was not playing tonight, I decided to drown my sorrows. I had just downed my fifth drink when the bar door opened and a new girl walked in, catching mine and every Dom in the bars' attention.

I was starting to rethink my type of woman when the petite little brunette sat next to me. She didn't look my way, but focused on the counter. I also noticed that when she got up to go to the bathroom, she just glanced around and then kept her eyes down. She was a wonderful little sub and by her lack of collar, I could see she didn't belong to anyone.

I looked around and saw a few others eyeing her. James seemed to take an interest which just pissed me off. He had his sub, Vickie, sitting on his lap. He needed to keep his eyes off my girl.

_My girl?_

I hadn't even spoken to her yet and suddenly I was thinking of her as mine. When she came back, I gave her my best smile and let her know my name was Edward. I asked her what her name was and she nervously glanced at the ID in her hand. I guess she was wondering if I had seen it, but I hadn't. She finally told me her name was Marie.

Turned out this was her first time ever coming to a place like this. I ordered her a drink and told her she was doing just fine. She told me her friend, Jessica, had met her boyfriend, Mike, here.

"Mike Newton?" I asked and she lit up.

"Yes, that's him." She seemed to relax after that since I knew her friends and now she seemed to feel she could trust me. She needed to trust me if we were going to play. I wanted to be her first. I switched to water to sober up and tried to slow her drinking. I didn't like playing with tipsy toys.

"It's all so new. I've seen stuff in movies, but to actually do it, you know?" she said shyly and I thought I knew what she was talking about.

"You'll have to let me show you the ropes. It can be a lot of fun," I said taking a drink, "And very satisfying."

She blushed a sweet pink and I wondered if her backside would be the same pink when I paddled her. I couldn't wait to find out. She loosened up and downed another drink, telling me how this was her first time out and Jessica had told her this was the place to go if she wanted to meet the right people. I would have to thank Jessica later for sending me this little treasure.

My precious little treasure was starting to get tipsy. I suggested that she slow down. If she wants me to show her the ropes, she couldn't be sloshed.

She giggled and took a shot and fell into my arms. "Let's go have some fun!" she said and my insides flipped. This was fantastic! I would get to be her first Dom and mold her to my specifications. I could teach her to love the way I handled her. She would be my perfect precious little sub.

She went on talking as we drove to my place. "This was the first time I'd ever been to a bar like that before. All I do is study study study. I want to do well, but I don't think I'll ever get it right."

"So, you're trying to train to be a sub?" I asked her.

"Sub, yeah, that's how we all start out," she babbled. "Maybe an assistant and a sub," she informed me.

"That's very interesting. I could use an assistant."

"You teach?" she nearly shouted, causing me to chuckle.

"That's what I'm doing tonight, isn't it? I'll teach you everything you need to know while showing you the ropes."

She leaned into my shoulder, holding onto my arm, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

She would be such a sweet, beautiful little sub.

**A/N: And there you have our first misunderstanding.**

**Just want to rec a story I am reading. It is called SAP; it's on my favorites list and that Edward is so adorably clumsy and spazzy, it's so cute. I just want to eat him up, so check him out. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 2 – No Sense, Non Sense**

**BELLA**

I was finally starting to wake up again when I heard voices and felt someone moving something over my skin. Edward sounded so broken; the bastard was as confusing as hell.

"Alice, I messed up so bad. She's so broken. I was her first and I probably ruined her. She'll never want me or another again," he fussed.

"Edward, get a hold of yourself. She had to have had some inkling of what was going to happen if she was hanging out in Twilight. It's the only meeting place in the tri-state area; no one goes in there unless they're looking for a new partner."

"She was, and she was so sweet about it. She wanted me to teach her and even suggested being my assistant. It would've been beautiful. I would've loved to keep her as my own, Alice. Look at her, so soft and beautiful," I felt his hand on my hair. He had been amazingly gentle with me since he had untied me. This freak definitely had the Jekyll and Hyde thing going for him.

"She isn't your usual type that's for sure," this Alice person said. "She's much smaller, and she looks much younger than your usual fair. Edward, are you sure she was a sub?"

"She said she was studying to be one; that she wanted to be one. I was so excited when she told me that. Then when her eyes lit up when I offered to show her my ropes, I was just beside myself."

Okay, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. I never wanted to be _his_ assistant. I was studying to be a teacher, nothing else, and this jackass obviously didn't understand that showing someone the ropes was just a saying! I didn't want to see his _literal_ _ropes_!

"You need to get a hold of yourself, Edward," this Alice person said. It was then I heard whimpering. Was psycho crying? "You're in charge. You never should have taken on that Tanya bitch; she just liked a good spanking and made you question yourself. Snap out of it. We're better than this!" she shouted at him.

I heard a nose being blown and a deep breath taken. "You're right, I did nothing wrong. If this is what she wants, she needs to get used to it. Her skin will toughen up. I know she enjoyed it. She was wet, squirming and wanting more."

I wanted to scream at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" but I was still incapacitated.

"Thank you, Alice. I knew you could snap me out of it."

"Any time, brother," she said and then her next words confused me. "Jasper, stand, I want you to carry me to the car, but first you may kiss me." I heard a kiss and then Alice's giggle, "Such a good boy. You'll get a special treat at home."

I wanted to open my eyes to see what the hell was going on, but I couldn't. I heard the door open and Alice called to Edward, "Get her collared, brother. You need a collared lover, you won't be happy until you have one."

I had no idea what they were saying, but there was no way I was going to be this psycho's lover.

**EDWARD**

Alice was right; I had to get myself together. My parents would be so ashamed if they saw that moment of weakness, but Marie had a way of bringing it out of me. I just wanted to care for her like any good Dom. I would have to be careful not to spoil and ruin her.

My first order of business to get me back on track would be to get her quarters ready and have her assistant position smoothed out. She wanted to be an assistant and I would give her that. Her timid nature would not only make her a perfect sub, but a wonderful personal assistant.

I spoke briefly with Mrs. Cope, finding out what she needed help with. She had been with our family for decades and refused to retire, insisting that it was her calling in life to care for us. I suspected she had been my grandfather's sub at one point. She was such a sweet, loyal soul that I could not let her go. So even though she could no longer see as well as she used to or drive to run errands, I was still keeping her on. Bella would do well with helping her with her duties as she learned to take care of my needs.

I heard my precious moan and I was quickly at her side. I would have to give her a workout regimen if she was going to be able to handle our play time. She wasn't out of shape, just lean and lacking the muscle structure she needed to handle the ropes and other toys I had. I would have to back off and let her work out and build a better muscle structure before we played like that again.

I went to the mini fridge by the bed, pulling out some water. "How are you, precious? Do you need another pain pill?" I asked, gently lifting her in my arms so she could drink. I caressed her jaw, checking to see if her mouth was still sore. She had such a dainty little mouth. I blamed my excitement for not seeing that the damn ball gag was much too big for her tiny mouth. I would have to get a smaller one just for her. Maybe present it to her as a gift. I wondered if she had a favorite color.

She moaned again, but when I went to reach for the pill, she turned away. I gave her a few more sips of water and then started to rub her down as I told her about her new accommodations and duties. She was groaning in pleasure as I massaged her sore muscles and there were a few times tears sprang forth in pain. "I really wish you'd let me give you another pain pill, precious. There's no reason for you to be uncomfortable. I promise to only work with a calm mind with you from now on. My instincts are geared more toward bigger, more experienced women that like it rough. I'll tone it back with you for a while as you're new, but we'll work up to the ropes. I know you'll truly enjoy them once you have the strength to endure them."

**BELLA**

I couldn't figure out what the nut job was talking about, again! Would this man ever not be confusing? He was talking about having my own wing of the house and the cars I would be allowed to take. Apparently, anything in the back garage was free for my use.

He wanted me to work out in the mornings in the gym. There was one in my wing of the house and since my muscles were killing me, he told me not to work out more than three times a week until he felt I could do more.

He said that I would be given my own black credit card to use. He needed me to purchase several new gowns and outfits for events that we would attend.

Then he started talking about being his assistant; that I needed to help Mrs. Cope with errands because she could no longer drive. He listed a few minor things he would have me do like pick up files for him from work and other items he requested. Mrs. Cope would continue to clean and care for the house and staff on her own. I was just going to relieve her of a few specific duties.

I was ready to tell this dude that it all sounded nice, but I had school and a life, also called reality, so I couldn't 'play' his little game anymore.

"Aside from your black card, which I expect you to use for all your physical needs, I'll also give you an annual salary of one hundred thousand dollars to help pay for anything you desire."

At that, my eyes widened. "What?" my scratchy throat fought to get out.

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead and brought a bottle of water to my lips again. "I know it isn't much, but you really shouldn't buy _everything_ you desire; I want to be able to buy you gifts as well."

Okay, I knew I sounded like a whore, but I was totally considering this. That was a lot of money. "School," I was able to get out. I wanted to tell him I was in school and I wanted to keep attending.

"Do you attend a university?" he asked.

I nodded yes, and he smiled widely.

"Wonderful, I'm glad I'm getting a woman with brains. Don't worry about your work interfering, precious, I'll make sure you're able to attend all your classes and study groups. I'll be sure your tuition is paid for and I want you to use the card to pay for your books and school supplies."

Okay, this was sounding way too good to be true.

There was a light knock on the door and so crazy gently propped me up on the bed and opened it.

"Mr. Newton is waiting in the den," Mrs. Cope said smiling.

"Has he brought his sub?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Mrs. Cope answered.

Newton, why did that sound familiar, and what was with him needing a teacher?

"Please escort them in. I believe she's friends with Marie," he said smiling at me.

It took a moment for me to realize he was talking about me. Marie was my middle name, but I never used it. Jessica had had it put as my first name on my fake ID so I wouldn't forget who I was supposed to be.

Moments later, the door was opened and Mike and Jessica were brought into the room. I smiled and wanted to say hi, but Jessica was focused on the ground and hadn't seen me yet.

"Edward, it's good to see you. I see you've met my Jess's old roommate. She was worried about leaving her in a lurch when I took her."

"Well, her mind should be put at ease because I plan to keep Marie as my own."

"Wonderful!" Mike said and smiled at me, but then he frowned for a moment. "She'll need a lot of training," he said seriously.

Edward looked at me and smiled softly. "Yes, but she's a natural. I'm looking forward to training her myself. I thought maybe your girl could speak with her and tell her some of the basics?"

"Of course; Jess is my gem, she'd be a wonderful influence," he reached up, grabbing her breast. Jessica didn't move at all or look up from the floor.

"May I address her?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course. Jess, you're to do as Edward orders," Mike said. This was so not the Mike and Jessica I had seen when they were at the apartment.

Then crazy, or Edward, spoke to Jessica. "I need you to teach my girl the basic etiquette of her new position. I'd also like you to ease any fears she may have. You may answer if you understand."

"Yes, Sir," Jess spoke softly.

_Were these guys for real?_

"Good," Edward said and turned to Mike, "Why don't we leave the girls be and have ourselves a drink in the den."

"Alright," Mike said with a smile and turned to Jess's expressionless face, lifting her downturned chin with his finger, "You're free for now until I return," he said and she finally looked up and smiled up at him as he kissed her lips softly. He swatted her behind, causing her to jump and giggle.

As soon as the door shut, she let out an excited squeal, "Oh, my god! I can't believe you got picked up by a CULLEN!" she said jumping on my bed. "They're legendary! This is so exciting! Mike and Edward are good friends, too, so we should get lots of time together. I can't believe this, Bella, it's so awesome!"

What. The. Hell?

A/N Hopefully this chapter will stay up and I will be able to post more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-read Chapter one if you haven't read the latest version! This story is meant to be a dirty bad humor read.**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 3 – All Out on the Table**

Jessica went on and on, squealing excitedly about how lucky I was. I wasn't feeling too sore at the moment and my jaw and throat were feeling a little better. I was finally able to ask her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Bella, being a submissive is like living to be spoiled. I love it. The Cullen's take their roles very seriously. I mean seriously, even their grandparents were into it. I heard that if they don't pick their partner by a certain age, their father does it for them. Eleazar is like the ultimate dominant. I only was in a room with him once, but even the other doms look away from him."

"Jess, I'm still not sure I'm following you."

"Edward wants you for his sub," she stated like she was speaking English.

"Huh?"

"What did you guys do last night?" she asked.

I let out a huff, "I was looking to get my kitty stroked, but I was spanked instead and we didn't even have sex!" I complained. "He had me hanging from some damn rope contraption, which I wouldn't have minded if his dragon actually came out to play, but he didn't and my muscles are killing me."

"Dragon? Wasn't that your safe word? I hear that's what it is for all the Cullen's. Their subs have these dragon collars, and if they marry, they get a tattoo of the Cullen dragon."

"What? That was what he was talking about?" I asked and ended up coughing. I needed a sore throat lozenge. Between drinking those crazy strong drinks at the bar and then letting it sit in my throat, it didn't end well, especially when that damn ball gag kept my mouth open and let it dry out so bad. Not a good combo.

"Oh, Bella, weren't you paying attention before you played? I'm sure he gave you the safe word and then some hand signals," she said pouting.

I scrunched my nose a little, "He was talking, but he was taking off his shirt at the same time. It made it really difficult to listen, especially when he started undressing me. It's been months since my kitty was petted. He could have been reciting the lyrics to a musical and I wouldn't have noticed. Mr. Crazy is _fine_."

Jess shook her head at me giggling. "Did you happen to notice him checking your hand a lot?" she asked.

"He did seem to kiss it a lot, now that I think about it." It was then I realized he had kissed it just before he would try something different and then after as well, before he would really let loose on me. I just thought he really liked my hands. It seemed perfectly reasonable because I may have fantasized about his long fingers while we were at the bar.

"Bella, I don't know what you guys did last night, but it sounds like he was checking with you to tell him to stop."

"Huh," was my answer to that.

"They don't want to do anything we don't want. That's why they give us signals and words. He must have been really excited last night because they usually sit down and talk about limits before they play. Did he do anything to upset you?" she asked concerned for the first time.

"Other than the spanking and the paddling, he didn't really do anything but frustrate the hell out of me."

She smiled really wide. "They like to really build your sexual frustration so your orgasm is explosive," she swooned a little. "I'm sure he was just giving you a taste and frustrating you so you'd want more."

"Yeah, well maybe without the ropes and paddle? He seems a bit nuts to me."

"He's not. So, are you going to do it? Are you going to accept the role as his sub?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I don't think I will, though the money is good," I said second-guessing my decision. Of course, if I told him I didn't want to be paddled and roped, he probably wouldn't want to keep me anyway.

"I told you, he wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd want to keep me after I tell him all the things I _don't_ want him to do."

Jessica flopped back on the bed and covered her face. "I can't believe you. This is a golden opportunity to be spoiled rotten and pampered. That's what these guys live for, Bella, to pamper their subs."

What she was saying could be true. Edward had done nothing but care for me the whole time I was there, and he did it all himself. When he could have called in a masseuse, he didn't, he rubbed me down himself. He fed me himself, he bathed me, and well, as I said, he did pamper me pretty well. He actually came across as a sweetheart, if I ignored the whole ropes and spanking thing the night before.

"I don't know how to be a sub. I thought he was talking about a substitute teacher. He told Alice that I had been studying for the role and I know Jack Shit! I don't think I could take on the role if I tried."

"You seriously didn't know? I told you they were into kinky shit at that bar. Why didn't you tell me you didn't understand when I said you could find a sweet guy to dominate you?"

"I thought you were talking about being on top during sex!" I said frustrated.

"Jesus, Bella, do you live under a rock or something?"

"I'm from a small town, bite me," I complained.

"If Edward finds out, he isn't going to accept you as his sub, Bella. I'm moving out at the end of the month. If you take this position, you won't need to renew the lease and be stuck in a place where you can only eat ramen."

Was I really considering this? "I don't know if I can handle it," I admitted.

Jessica took my hand in hers. "Honestly, he won't ever do anything you don't want him to. Maybe just talk to him, but don't tell him you didn't know what you were getting into. He would kick you out the door in a heartbeat, and really, if you're going to sub, subbing for a Cullen is definitely the way to go," she said looking around the room. "The thing about being a sub, Bella, is you can stop whenever you want. It really is you that holds all the power. If you try it out and decide it's not for you, he'll let you go."

She went on to tell me the basic behavior of a submissive; eyes down, not speaking unless given permission, kneeling, etc. It all didn't seem so bad. I mean, I could walk around like his pet and be his assistant, collect the paycheck and go to school. The only problem was I didn't think I could handle what Jessica called 'play time.' I silently wondered how long I could put that off. Maybe if I acted more sore than I was, he would put if off. He said he didn't want to hurt me and from what Jessica said, they really didn't want to do any real damage.

"How pissed would he be if he found out that I didn't want to play after taking me on?" I asked Jessica.

"Come on, Bella, I know your first night wasn't great, but there's a lot more to this than just ropes and paddles. You might consider trying a few things. I'll bet you'd enjoy it. In fact, when you sit down and discuss limits, I'll bet if you told him you didn't want to use the ropes and paddles again, he'd agree."

I looked at her sideways, not even sure she was speaking English. "I can tell him no ropes and paddles?" I asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile.

I sighed and slumped down, could I do this?

"You and Mike don't always act weird."

She rolled her eyes, "No, silly, only when visiting other doms or playing. Other than that, he's just my plain ole' wonderful boyfriend."

The door opened and her eyes immediately hit the floor. I glanced over at her and she tapped my leg and then pointed down. I looked to see what she was pointing at and realized she was just getting me to look down like a sub.

"Mike, please thank Jessica for me. It looks like my girl has picked up a few things already."

"Jess, come," Mike said sternly and I saw her cheeks pink from the corner of my eye. I guess that was kind of hot to her.

"Thank you for coming to visit. We'll have to set up another visit soon. I think I'd like Jess to teach her a bit more before I introduce her to my parents."

"Of course, we'd be honored."

"Mrs. Cope will see you out," Edward said and I heard the door close. I wondered if I was allowed to look up yet. The others were gone. I felt the bed dip and a hand on my chin. When he pulled my face up to his, I was greeted with a handsome smile. "You seem to pick up things quick. That's very good. We need to discuss limits, so you may speak freely, but respectfully."

He said it like he was giving me a gift, so I thanked him. He smiled widely, making me blush. I couldn't even tell you why I blushed.

"Is there anything you don't like?" he asked.

I frowned, glancing at the mounts for the ropes. "I, um, don't like the ropes, or the paddle."

His eyes softened and he gently brushed the hair back from my face. "That was too much for you. You don't have the body for that kind of play. In fact, I think we'll hold off on all major play until you've healed and gained quite a bit of muscle."

"So you won't put me in the ropes again?" I asked worried.

"No, precious, no ropes for you," he said and kissed my forehead. He really was sweet, and if he wasn't going to string me up and paddle me again, then I might be able to do this.

I figured it was time for me to confess a bit to him. "There's a lot I don't know. Can we, um, talk before we ever…?" I waved my hand.

"Play?" he asked.

"Yes, but with clothes on. I find you very distracting. It makes it hard to listen," I admitted looking away.

He tipped his head to the side so he could see my hidden face. "Were you distracted last night?"

I didn't say anything and I felt his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Answer me now. Were you distracted last night?" he said more firmly.

"Yes," I finally answered.

He let out a sigh, "That's why you didn't ever give me any signs, isn't it?"

I nodded yes, ashamed that my horny mind got us into this mess.

"Marie," he said with a sigh.

"Marie is my middle name," I said cutting him off. His eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if it was because I interrupted him or because I didn't tell him my first name. "My first name is Isabella, I go by Bella."

"Fine, Bella, the question is, how can I trust you to be my partner if you already failed me in that aspect?"

I looked at him confused. I wasn't really intentionally deceptive.

"You must understand that you have to have complete trust in me and I in you to make this relationship work. Is there anything else you need to tell me before I decide what to do with you?"

I kind of didn't like his annoyed attitude. I mean what was the big deal? I decided I would give him the last of my secrets and if he threw me out on my ear, then Jess couldn't say anything about it.

"I'm studying to be a teacher."

He nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"When you talked about subs, I thought you meant substitute teachers, not this, or whatever it was," I said waving to the rope mounts. "I've never heard of this lifestyle before. Jess just assumed I knew what she was talking about, but the truth is I'm from a small town where everyone goes to the same church, and well, people don't use foreign objects to get into strange positions to have sex."

He quickly got up off the bed and began pacing. He was flexing his hands open and closed.

Yup, I think I'd really pissed him off now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 4 - Beat the Truth**

**EDWARD**

I left the room, slamming the door. As a Dom, you were always supposed to be in control of your emotions. You never let them get the better of you so you didn't hurt your sub. Because of this, I had my gym. I didn't even stop to change. I just charged in and my trainer, Seth, could see I needed to spar. He taped me up quickly and we climbed into the ring.

He never hit back, just defended. He would block everything I would send at him until I had him pinned to the ground. We did this three times before I'd had enough and jumped out of the ring. I strapped the weights to my ankles and hit the chin bar. I had worked most of my frustration out, now I could think of how to handle this.

I pulled myself up, holding my body steady as I pointed my toes to the front and rotated my ankles, flexing and strengthening every muscle in my legs. I usually worked with big girls and needed the muscle to move them around where I wanted. I hadn't needed it with Ms. Swan, if that even was her name. I growled to myself.

She had no idea what she had done. Why in hell did she not stop me when I was tying her up? Hell, when I showed her my ropes, she should have said something. ANYTHING! Fucking hell, this could bite me in the ass in so many ways. Fuck, if my parents heard about this...

I kicked up and held myself vertically to the bar. I found gymnastics to be the best way to keep every muscle, even the ones I didn't know existed, in top shape.

I gripped the wall bar and held my body out horizontally.

"Practicing to be a pole dancer?" I heard a voice ask. I moved back vertically and flipped down.

"What are you, a super hero in your spare time? Oh, wait, you're the super villain." I turned to see Ms. Swan smirking.

"What are you still doing here? I gave Mrs. Cope strict orders to return you to your estate."

"If by estate you mean crappy apartment on the west side, then yeah, she came in and said my ride home was waiting for me."

I pulled the tape from my wrists and hands. "What are you still doing here then? Are you looking for some kind of compensation for your time?"

She looked at me funny, "I'm not a whore."

I shook my head at her. "You're not many things. Tell me, Ms. Swan; besides ruining people's lives, what do you do in your spare time?" I snapped.

She looked at me with a gapping mouth.

"Watch what you leave open, people might stick something in it," I said closing her mouth. "Now get out. I have to find a way to clean up the mess you've made."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's best not to interact with me right now. I'm upset. I don't want to lose my temper with you," I growled and turned away.

She marched over to a yoga mat and sat down, "S'alright, I'll wait."

I took a deep breath before turning around to rebuke her. "You have no idea what you've done to me, and you tempt me to punish you?" I shouted at her.

She stood up looking sad, "What have I done? I let you spank me, drank your juice, and soaked in your tub."

"You were seen at the bar by my brother, James. My sister came to my aid to bring you clothes, and Mike Newton and his girl came to visit," I hissed. "My parents, along with all of the community, will know that I have a new sub. When they find out that you walked out on me after one night, I'll be humiliated. Not to mention that you'll be the third sub I've lost this month!" I said throwing down my sweat towel. "My father is going to step in like he did with my brother, Emmett, and strip me of my inheritance and business and force me to be a sub for at least a fucking year!" I screamed at her. "I can't be a fucking sub! I can't stand to let someone else feed me or drive me around. No way in hell am I moving to someone else's estate and lay around like some fucking statue to pretty up the scenery! Jesus," I cried yanking my hair. This was all too real. I couldn't let my father take everything away from me.

"What if I stayed?" a small voice asked.

I looked up confused.

"What if I stayed and just, like, pretended to be your sub? I mean, no ropes or paddles, and definitely no choking, but I could be quiet, look down and kneel. That stuff isn't hard."

I considered it for half a second and then shook my head no. There would be no way she would handle the party. "No, there's too much. My father is throwing a party and I'll be expected to bring a trained sub, in sub garb, and submit her for inspection."

"What is that? If he's looking for my cherry, sorry to say, but I lost that years ago."

I chuckled lightly at her silly comment. "No, you'll be expected to perform at the dinner."

"Perform what?" she asked.

I let out a sigh. "Our subs stay on the floor at our sides during the meal. We feed you scraps of food from our plate, and for dessert, you get a mouth full of my semen when you suck me off, just like all the other subs would be doing."

Her face cringed. "I'd have to swallow?"

I laughed heartily. Of all the things I stated, that was the thing that bothered her.

"No, I can arrange it so you would not have to swallow, but that doesn't change the fact that you would have to perform a sexual act in public."

"It's at a restaurant?" she asked shocked.

I let out a sigh, "No, precious, it's at my parent's estate," I said shaking my head, "You should go. I have much thinking to do."

I heard footsteps behind me and stopped walking. I took a calming breath when I felt her hand on my back. "If I do this dinner for you, you are so fucking me hard and eating my pussy till you're blue."

I turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. She showed no hint of wavering. Could we pull it off? "I'd have to train you."

She shrugged, "You were doing that anyway."

I chuckled; this little precious would be the death of me. I leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. She leaned in, grabbing my shirt and pulling me to her. "I would've eaten that sweet little pussy either way," I whispered in her ear.

She moaned softly, "Please, you literally left me hanging last night."

I couldn't help but smile. The girl definitely had a healthy appetite. "I just assumed you didn't want this to be sexual."

"Fuck that, literally. I just don't want you to get crazy on my ass again," she said rubbing her sweet cheeks.

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Do you know how to have sex in a traditional sense?" she asked completely serious, "Because I really like that."

"Precious," I whispered in her ear, "I know every position of the Kama Sutra plus enough to fill ten more books. If you want traditional, you'll have to be specific."

"Anything in the Kama Sutra is good," she said smiling.

"Very well, we'll stick to those while you're in my service," I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Can we service now?" she asked causing me to chuckle.

"Oh, my precious girl," I said brushing the hair back from her cheek, "I'm sure you're still sore, and despite what you may think of me, I don't want to hurt you."

Her shoulders actually sagged, causing me to smile. She was really a sweet, precious thing. I knew I couldn't keep her or play with her because the trust was just not there, but if she could pull this off and just make it look like I became tired of her and found someone else, then my father would not feel the need to step in. "Thank you, Bella," I said kissing the top of her head, "Now go back to my room and get back in bed. I want you to rest. I'll be in to take care of you shortly."

"Yes, Sir," she said keeping her eyes down with a slight smile. When she turned to leave, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me, kissing just under her ear. "Perfect, precious, you're doing wonderfully already." I pinched her nipple to test her and the naughty girl pressed her backside into me. "You'll have to learn to hold still. I'm supposed to be in charge of your body," I said sliding my hand down her backside and rubbing it. I knew she was still sore. She moaned a little more. "You'll have to learn to be silent as well, precious. No one is allowed to hear you except me, and only when I allow you to."  
>She quickly gasped and I could see her jaw tense as she held her mouth shut. "Good girl," I whispered, kissing across her shoulder and neck, "You're learning so fast." I stepped back, releasing her. I needed to let her heal. "You may go; I'll be with you shortly."<p>

She left the room, head down and silent. Perfect.

**BELLA**

I wasn't exactly sure what the hell I was getting myself into, but I was hoping Edward's dragon was in a pleasing mood. When I heard him rant about not wanting to be a sub, all the reasons he didn't want to be a sub sounded pretty good to me.

The whole dinner with his parents was freaking me out. I had never had a 'meet the parents' dinner with any of the guys I had been with, let alone where they would be grading me on my blow job skills. That was just freaking nuts. No wonder Edward was such a freak, he was raised by them.

I made my way back to the room I had come from. I just assumed that was his room. It was the only room I knew of, anyway. I was sure there were tons of them, but it seemed the most plausible choice. I snuggled down into the soft bed, stretching my sore body.

It wasn't much later when Edward came in with a tray of food. He smiled his panty-soaking smile at me and set the tray down. "How are you feeling, precious? You may answer," he said as he readied the plates for our meal.

"Much better, Sir. I just feel like I need to stretch out a little more to get some relief." I was really hoping he understood that by relief I meant orgasm.

"Good," he said and held a spoon full of food up for me. I looked at him confused, but he just looked at me sternly and I quickly opened my mouth, causing him to smile again. Okay, dude was going to feed me. That would take some getting used to. "We're going to discuss what will be expected of you and what you'll receive in return. You're allowed to ask questions and voice concerns at this time, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, now I'm not sure how long I'll be in need of your service. My parent's dinner will be at the end of this week. I'll stay with you and be sure to train you until you feel comfortable with all of your duties, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

He smiled wider. "While you're my substitute sub," he said smirking, "You'll stay in my home, in your own quarters, and follow my schedule. I remember you're attending university, and I'll be sure that's worked into your schedule. I have three major events I must have you to attend over the next two months, if I'm not to raise suspicion. Are you willing to work for me that amount of time?"

My lease was going to be up in three days. I guess this would give me time to find a cheaper place, or at least a roommate. "Yeah, that's cool. I'm going need to find a new place to live anyway."

"That's right; Newton has confiscated your roommate," he said frowning. "I'll send movers to your place to pack everything up and bring it here for you. I'll have to approve your place when I let you go," he said standing up and pacing. "I suppose I can buy you something by the college."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cullen's don't turn their subs out into the cold, precious, we take care of those who have been in our service, and if I just let you go and don't make sure you're taken care of, my parent will know for sure that something was up."

"What do you mean taken care of?" I asked a little worried.

"Just that you have suitable housing until another Dom takes you in again."

"But I'm not going to go to another Dom. How are you going to pull that off?" I asked.

"I'll figure it out, precious, there's no need to worry on it," he said and kissed my forehead. I had a feeling that was his way of saying the matter was closed.

Damn, this was one bizarre world this guy lived in.

A/N thanks for reading please review. Let me know if I am missing something or you want to see something. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM own's it, Dollybigmoma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 5 – Kneeling in the Web**

**BELLA**

The next week, Edward spent teaching me how to kneel without hurting my knees and legs. The only time he didn't have me kneeling was when I was at school. Of course, by the end of the week, he had added learning to be silent, in which he would have me look down and not make a noise while he either spoke to me or others about me. He also would touch me and I would have to keep quiet, which was not always easy mind you.

"Trust," he said walking over to a cabinet, "It's the most important ingredient in a Dom/Sub relationship, Bella. Do you trust me?" he asked. I knew better than to answer him. "What are you afraid of?" he asked me. Again, I knew not to say a word. We had discussed this days ago. I was terrified of spiders. "Do you know for a fact that I would never let anything ever hurt you? That I only do what I do for your enjoyment?" he asked.

He walked over with a box in his hand and then set it on the floor in front of me. I closed my eyes, silently praying that there wasn't a spider in it.

'_Please no spiders, please no spiders...' _

"Bella, I want you to open the box. Do it now, precious," he commanded.

I trusted him, right? At least I thought I might. I tentatively reached out, my breathing picking up.

"Now, Bella, open the box and take out what's inside of it."

I closed my eyes and carefully opened the box that was touching my knees. I jumped back screaming bloody murder and grabbed the closest piece of furniture, which was a lamp table and started smashing the box with all my might through my hysterical tears and sobs.

I felt Edward's arm grab me from behind, trapping mine at my sides. He pulled the small table from my hands and frowned when he saw that I had broken one of the legs and my hand was dripping blood on the rug. "I've got you, precious, you're safe."

I was suddenly furious that he would do such a thing to me and turned on him, pounding on him with both fists. He caught me up again easily. "It's fake," he whispered, "I swear, precious, it's fake. Look down and see that it's form has not changed even though you smashed it repetitively with the table."

I shoved away from him, furious that he would use my worst fear against me. "You sick bastard, I told you I'm deathly terrified of spiders. How dare you!"

"I needed to see if you would pass my father's test. I needed to see if you trusted me."

"You gave me a spider!"

"A fake spider, I would never give you anything that would hurt you!"

"Yeah? Well, tell that to my hand!" I shouted shaking it, hoping to ease the pain some.

He frowned, "I didn't think you'd react so strongly. I thought maybe you'd scream or just jump back if you didn't trust me. I didn't expect you to go ballistic and try to kill it with the table. How was I supposed to predict that? I thought you'd maybe jump up on the chair at most!"

"Spiders can fucking climb chairs, dumbass! Why in hell would I jump on one?" I was fuming mad.

He picked up the fake spider from the crushed box and flopped down on the chair and then freaked me out even more when he bit off its head.

"Would you like a bite? It's a candy spider." I cringed away and he took a deep breath. "I bought you the candy spider because it's said people can conquer their fear of a beast if they eat it. I hoped it would help get you over your fear."

He took another bite and then plucked off a leg. "You should try it, precious, it's rather good."

"That is so gross, it's just disgusting. Don't even think of coming near me with that thing!" I hissed.

He popped the rest of the spider into his mouth, munching away as he got up and walked over to a small closet.

"Come sit down, precious, the spider is gone and I need to tend to your hand," he said pulling out a first-aid kit. "Do you trust me to fix your hand or would you prefer someone else to do it?"

I pouted as he waited for my answer. When it didn't come, he spoke again, "You may speak freely. Will you allow me to fix your hand?"

"I want to do it myself."

I snatched the kit from his hands and he let out a sigh, stepping back and watched as I fumbled one-handed through the kit looking for tweezers and antiseptic. I started trying to dig the splinters out of my hand, but it hurt so bad I was fighting tears that were blurring my vision.

I could see in my peripheral vision that he had pulled something from the first-aid kit. He reached for my hand and I yanked it away from him. He pulled it pack firmly and sprayed something over my affected palm. It was a moment later that I realized my hand was numb.

"No matter what you may think of me, know this. I will never hurt you unless you want me to. I do not get pleasure from torturing people. I get my pleasure from watching as I get people off, Isabella. If they want to be spanked or whipped, or tied and twisted to the point of pain, if that's what excites them, then I do it. If they want me to cut off their air flow for a more intense orgasm, then I do it. I know so many different ways to bring pleasure to a human it would make your head spin, so don't for one second think that I would purposely cause you distress. It goes against all of my training and will never happen. Understood?" he asked firmly.

I sniffled and he wiped my tears, "You may answer me, precious. Do you understand me?"

I nodded yes.

"Do you believe I wouldn't hurt you?" he asked so much softer now. His eyes were so sincere as he cupped my cheek.

"I'll try," I whispered.

He frowned, "Well, I supposed that's all I can ask for. Now, will you let me fix your hand?"

I willingly gave it to him and he pulled me against his back, holding my hand in front of him so I couldn't see what he was doing. I felt light pressure a few times and he finally released my hand and lightly coated it with antiseptic and a soft bandage.

"I'll get you a transcriber to help you with your homework. You should let your hand rest while it heals so you don't open your wounds again. One of them is very deep," he said and stepped back rubbing his face like he was exhausted. It was times like these Edward seemed very overwhelmed, but I wasn't sure by what. "Go to your room, I'll bring you something for the pain when the spray I put on wears off," he said and walked out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, I walked over to get a closer look at the box. I picked it up and looked at it carefully. It was lined with wax paper and when I turned it upside down, it said, 'Confection Oddities,' on it. There was a website as well and I memorized it, sure I would look it up the first chance I got.

As I walked to the room, my hand started to ache. Edward had moved me into 'my wing' of the house as soon as I agreed to be his substitute sub. I often found it too quiet and a little lonely. I went and lay down on my bed as Edward instructed because when I didn't do what he said, he got a disappointed look on his face that would put a puppy pout to shame. Honestly, it was ridiculous how happy he would get when I did follow his instructions.

He walked in a few moments later, followed by Mrs. Cope carrying a tray.

"Now, precious, you will take your pills and drink your tea so you can get some rest. You had quite a scare and need to settle down," he spoke as he took a bottle of pills from the tray and popped open the bottle. He handed me only one and a warm cup of tea that smelled like chamomile.

I took both the pill and the tea, swallowing them both down without argument and he kissed my forehead. "Good girl, now rest. I'll be here in the morning."

The pill made me drowsy and it wasn't long before I could feel him tucking the blanket around me.

**EDWARD**

Things had gone horribly wrong with the candy spider. I was hoping she could conquer her fear and learn to trust me. Instead, she had lost it and hurt herself; only making her distrust me even more. I had to find a way to gain her trust. She had to know I only wanted what was best for her.

We didn't have time, though, it was too late. The dinner with my parents was tomorrow evening and I knew of nothing that would change things with Bella. I just hoped my father didn't see through it and punish me for failing again.

The next morning, I washed and dressed Bella. I fed her in silence and waited for the time to tick away. Before I knew it, I was pulling out the soft blue leather I'd had made into a beautiful sub garb. She would look perfect. I saw her eyes widen in confusion when I pulled it out. "Don't worry; it covers everything important while still showing off your assets," I said as I brought it over to her.

I helped her change, as I knew she wouldn't know how to put it on and then stepped back. She wrapped her arms around her middle, causing me to tisk. She had done so well up until now.

"Arm's down," I commanded and her eyes shot up at me.

"I'm doing you a favor so just shove it, asshole. It's fucking freezing in here."

Well, that answered that question, she was definitely still mad at me for the candied spider incident.

I grabbed the heavy cloak made to match her outfit. It had a hood and when on, Bella looked like a warrior maiden from the medieval times. I tipped my head to the side, taking in the view. I liked it very much, but I worried that it would give the wrong impression to my father. That was until she pulled it close around her and dropped her head. "Perfect. Bella, I realize we've been going about this all wrong," I finally admitted. She looked up at me confused. "You're just my substitute sub and now that you know the basics, I'll be leaving you alone. No more intense training or kneeling sessions. You know what you need to, and after last night, I realize I took things too far. I guess somewhere in my mind, I was seeing you as my actual sub. I'm sorry for that. From now on, I'll treat you as a normal employee of the house and let you be until it's time for your dismissal."

Her eyes misted up and she looked down and pulled her cloak even tighter. I didn't fully understand why she was tearing up. I was sure this was what she wanted. I knew in the end it would be the best for both of us. I was finding myself already too attached to her, even though I knew she would be leaving in another month and a half.

"You remember your place?" I asked and she nodded yes and so I turned, letting her follow just a step behind me. The ride to my father's house was filled with tension. If she wanted to get me back, this would be the place to do it. She could ruin me completely here. Just as we pulled up to the house, I turned to her. "Are you ready? You may answer."

She nodded her head yes so I stepped out of the car and offered her a hand and then released it so she could take her place behind me.

We were led by a servant into my father's study. He smiled and stood up to greet me. "I heard you had a new sub. I hope you can hang on to this one."

I glanced back at Bella who stood silent with her eyes cast down. "The last two should not have been in the community in the first place," I growled annoyed that he was bringing it up.

"That's what your sister said. I have to admit, I've meet Tanya and she doesn't seem like sub material. As for the one before..."

"She was too tender-skinned, ridiculous really," I complained.

My father walked over to Bella, circling her slowly, "And what of this one? How is she?"

"She's perfect. Isn't that right, precious," I said taking her hood from her head. I wanted my father to see what a beauty she was.

"She's quite attractive, and a young thing, isn't she?" he said looking at her face. "Uncover her so I may see what you have for yourself this time."

I walked over and took the cloak from her shoulders.

"She's much smaller than your usual fair. Are you happy with her performance?"

"Yes," I said and quickly draped the cloak back over her shoulders, not wanting to her to be cold. I kissed the top of her head before covering it as well.

"You've always been soft," my father complained at my display of affection.

"As you said, she's young and requires more encouragement," I said trying to cover my actions. I didn't want to look weak.

"Come, let us have dinner," my father said leading the way out of the room. I followed him to the dining room where my brother and sister were already seated with their subs at their feet. I took the seat next to my sister, not wanting Bella anywhere near my brother, James. He was my father's pride and joy.

Bella knelt down and I did not remove her robe, preferring to keep her covered in my brother's presence. Besides, I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable.

When the food came out, I reached down, taking her hood off and gave her a bite of food. I could see from the corner of my eye that both James and my father were watching me with my new sub. I was thankful when dinner finally started wrapping up.

"Is there a reason you're leaving her cloaked, Edward?" James asked with a sneer. I knew he had been dying to see Bella since that first night.

"It's a bit chilly, and I don't want her getting sick."

"You weren't too rough with her? I heard little sister had to come to your rescue."

"To bring me clothes for her, nothing else," I snapped.

"Edward, why don't you show us your sub? I want to see the marks you've left on her. We know that's the real reason you're keeping her hidden under that thing!" James growled.

"Enough!" my father snapped and all eyes hit the table as we sat silent. "I've seen her, she's fine. A beautiful specimen," he said smiling down at Bella in a way that made me nervous. "Come now, let's see if this one trusts you the way the others didn't."

He led us all back to the study. I silently hoped that my father had taken the suggestion of using a fake candy spider. My relief, however, was short-lived when he pulled out a box like the candy store's from his desk drawer. He opened it, showing me what was inside. "I suspected you would've been soft and warmed her up with a candy one, so I thought it fitting to use a real one. I've had it milked so it won't be poisonous, but I do plan on letting it climb on her and bite her. She needs to trust you to the point of letting her greatest fear come true and know that it was at your hand that she faced it and was still safe."

He held the box out to me. I took it from him and looked down at Bella still cloaked. I knew she'd heard it all, but I didn't think that the spider having been milked would make a difference. The way she had reacted toward the candy spider had been extreme terror. I couldn't do this to her. I stood frozen and finally my father snatched the box from my hand, setting it in front of her. "Command her to open it, Edward, now!" he said firmly. I stayed silent. "Do it now and prove you're a Dom or I'll have you stripped and made a sub," he growled.

I looked at Bella and saw her trembling, a teardrop falling from her cheek. I couldn't do this to her. She was doing this to help me. This wasn't right. I stormed over in front of her, stomping on the box with all my might. "NO! She's my sub. I will not subject her to this. I will not let you command me to make her do anything! You're not her Dom." I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her off the floor. "Do as you wish, Father, but she's mine, not yours."

I quickly ran out the exit with Bella and pushed her into the car, sliding in next to her. I told my driver to step on it. I had to get her away from here. I didn't want them to take her from me. Once we were out of the gates, Bella threw herself into my lap. I saw tears streaming down her face and quickly pulled her to me. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to her.

She squeezed me tighter, "Thank you."

"I told you, I would never let anything bad happen to you," I said cupping her face. "I couldn't let him hurt you like that."

She smiled, sniffling and then kissed me, "Thank you."

I didn't know what was going to happen now, but I hoped that I could get her into a nice safe place before my father came for me. I knew there would be hell to pay for both of us and I couldn't let this sweet girl get burned.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 6 - Meeting the Sane **

**BELLA**

As the car sped away from his father's estate, I climbed into Edward's lap to kiss him and he started kissing me back, but then he stopped like he had been doing all through my training. He had kept to just light necking and petting, promising me the good stuff only after the dinner. It was to be my motivation to perform for him.

Now, though, I didn't want anything from him but to thank him. He had stood up to his father for me and from what I had gathered, that was a very risky thing; especially considering he was so afraid of being forced into being a sub and that was exactly what he might be facing because he had refused to subject me to that spider.

He set me back on the seat next to him and gave me a worried smile as he kissed my forehead. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He pulled out his phone and hit a number.

"It's Edward," was all he said. He was silent and I wondered what was being said on the other end. "Soon," he answered and hung up. It was his tense mood that started me to worry.

"Edward?"

"Don't worry; I know somewhere safe to take you. You'll be fine. When we get to the house, you won't have time to change. Just quickly pack up your bag and school books and meet me in the garage as fast as you can. We don't have much time."

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, a little afraid to get the answer.

"Bella," he held my face and closed his eyes, "My family, we aren't normal, we're like royalty in a community that looks up to us, but they shouldn't," he said hugging me close. "There are rules that are in place to keep those who play safe, but my family…we have our own set of rules. We were raised to be what my father deems the ultimate Doms.

"He wants us to control the Dom community, keep it pure. He hates fakers or teases. He doesn't like those who dabble. He has no respect for them. He only associates with those who are Doms at all times, what he calls true Doms. But he's taken it too far with his money, his power, forcing generations of insanity to be bred into my family. There's no way out for me," he said cupping my cheek, "But I'll make sure you're safe before I'm taken."

"What do you mean? They can't just take you." He had to know he had rights.

He gave me a sad smile, "They'll come for me. They'll cut off my money and take my house and cars. I'll be homeless and destitute unless I play by my father's rules, Bella. I have no education beyond what my tutors have given me. I have no college. I run a few businesses, but they were all seeded by my father and he can take them all over at a moment's notice. I have nothing without him." We pulled up to the house. "Now go, pack fast and meet me back at the garage," he said opening the door and went off in his own direction.

I quickly packed, unsure what to think about this whole mess. I knew his family was nuts, but Jessica had said they were like royalty as well. They were the family that people wanted to get in with, but I didn't understand why. They seemed completely insane to me.

I stuffed a duffle bag full and then grabbed my backpack before I hurried down the stairs. Edward took my bags from me and ushered me into a car. This one was driven by Edward himself. It was an older model car that would be considered a bit of a clunker compared to the others in the garage. As he pulled out to turn onto the street, he handed me his phone. "Take the battery out. They can use it to track us."

I was really starting to freak out, but when the phone started to ring with his father's name on the display, I quickly yanked the battery out.

He hit the gas and flew down the street like a bat out of hell. "It's going to be a while until we get there. You should rest," he said pulling my cloak tighter around me. He squeezed my hand then gripped the wheel again. His knuckles turned white with tension, but at this point, there was nothing I could do.

I did as he said and dozed off, exhausted from the events of that night. Nothing seemed to have gone as expected. I was supposed to have been looked at, then fed and tested. After the test was passed, we were all supposed to retire to the sitting room for 'dessert'. I had to say, I was relieved we had cut out before that part.

I woke to Edward's door closing. I watched as he pulled our bags out of the back seat and made his way to open my door. "You'll be safe here," he whispered kissing my cheek.

We had just stepped up onto the porch when the door swung open.

"Uncle Carlisle," Edward said with relief.

The man pulled him into a tight hug, "Are you alright? Were you followed?"

"No, I'd been planning for this. There's no way he can trace me. I even avoided cameras at service stations."

"Good boy; well, come in. I'm sure you both can use a little rest after the night you've had." He pulled Edward into the house and I followed him as well.

"Carlisle, dear, who's at the door at this hour?"

"It's Edward and his girl," he answered looking at me, a little unsure of what to call me.

"Don't you call her his girl," she practically spat at him. "She has a name, use it."

"He didn't know it, my name is Bella," I answered in Carlisle's defense.

The woman smiled at me, approaching me slowly, as if she might scare me. I pulled the cloak around me a little tighter, looking down to make sure my barely-there outfit was hidden. I felt her hand on my chin.

I looked up at her and she gave me a soft smile. "Welcome to our home, Bella."

"Thank you," I answered her.

She turned to Carlisle and smiled. "She doesn't act like a regular."

"No, that's because she's not one," Edward cut in. "She was just doing me a favor and it went horribly wrong. She needs somewhere safe to hide out until all this blows over."

"Of course, Edward, that won't be a problem," the woman said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"The trust test. Father took it too far this time. He knew my Bella was terrified of spiders and he had the audacity to have a poisonous one milked so it could climb on her and bite her. I refused and smashed the damn thing and ran out with her in tow."

I took Edward's hand to show my appreciation and support. He looked down at my bandaged hand and brought it to his lips.

"What happened to her hand?" the woman asked.

"Oh, Aunt Esme, I made a grave mistake. I hoped to ease her fears and gave her a candy spider in hopes she could learn to deal with her fear. That didn't happen, though, and my Bella hurt herself trying to get rid of the abomination."

"Well, there's a first-aid kit under the sink in the guestroom so you can change her bandages for fresh ones once she's able to get dressed," she said and smiled at me. "The room is on the right at the top of the stairs.

I nodded in thanks and took a few steps toward it when I realized there was no way I could get out of my sub costume without some assistance. "Edward, could you help me. I don't know if I can get this off."

I flashed him my outfit before pulling the cloak closed again. He frowned and nodded, "Yes, of course, precious." He walked over, wrapping an arm around my waist, taking the bag from my good hand and slinging it over his shoulder.

Once alone in the room, I dropped the cloak and was disappointed when his eyes did not seem to focus on me, but a distant concern his mind was occupied with.

Once he released my body from the leather-strapped outfit, he turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, precious," he whispered into my hair.

I looked up at him and then pulled his face down to mine, claiming his lips before he could protest. He didn't fight me this time, but it might have been because I had a hand on the front of his pants gripping and rubbing him.

He finally let out a growl and broke away from me. "I don't understand you!" he nearly shouted.

I flopped on the bed naked with a smile. "What man understands a woman?" I asked with a playful shrug.

He shook his head and went to the bathroom. I was hoping he would return naked, but he came back fully clothed with the first-aid kit. "Do you trust me to do this or would you rather do it yourself?" he asked.

"I trust you," I said hoping he understood that I did fully trust him now. He had sacrificed everything for me. How could I not.

He carefully tended to my hand, pouting the whole time, making me want to kiss him until he smiled. Once he was done, I climbed into his lap and he just held me for a moment. "I'll see to it that you're still able to attend your classes and try to arrange for housing close to the campus."

"Stay with me," I begged.

"Carlisle will be expecting me. I need to speak with him," he said.

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant, Edward, stay with me, at wherever you're going to hide me."

He frowned, "I don't think I can. They may let you go, but my father will hunt me down. It's best if I return you to your life," he said kissing my forehead, making me want to smack him upside the head. "Don't worry, precious, I'll be fine."

That last precious made me snap. Who was he, Golum? "Enough! I've done what you asked and you got us into this horrible mess, now you'll listen to me to get you out of it!"

My mind was running a million miles a minute. I had to throw something together fast. In the end, we had to find a way to get away.

He smirked at me like I was a little girl throwing a tantrum. "We'll transfer schools," I said on a whim. "My mother is in Florida and I only have a few days left until Christmas break. I'll transfer all my credits to the university down there," I said insistently. "Does your father have any connections down there?"

He shook his head as he considered it. "That might work. Let me run it past Carlisle and see what he can do to help us out."

I finally nodded in satisfaction. I didn't know what the hell he was going to do with Carlisle, but I would just hang on to the hope that he would stick to the plan of moving to Florida. I would have to call my mother first chance I got. She wanted me to come home for Christmas. I guess she would be getting her wish.

Edward laid out some clothes for me. "I'm sure Esme is anxious to visit with you. Why don't you get dressed and accompany me downstairs."

"She's doesn't seem to like the lifestyle your father has."

"No, she doesn't, she was able to convince Carlisle to leave against my grandfather's wishes. He was smart and got out from under his father's control at a young age. I just hope I can do the same," he said frowning.

I stepped under his gaze and cupped his face. "You will, we'll get through this."

He pulled me to him, squeezing me again. "Thank you, Bella, for everything."

I just hoped I was able to help fix this sad man, but not too much, there were still a few things I wanted to try. We just had to get him out from under his father's thumb first.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 7 - Sanctuary**

**EDWARD**

Carlisle was waiting for me in his study. He motioned for me to take a seat across from him and I rubbed my face, wondering where I should start.

"It looks like you've been planning this for a while, Edward. You have an untraceable car, and I assume one of those larger bags you brought in is full of cash?"

I nodded. "I worried something like this would happen so I prepared. My father has always been very controlling and I knew that one day he would take it too far. I can't do it, Uncle Carlisle. I can't give up my girl and become a sub."

"Is it losing the girl or becoming a sub that's making you want to run?" he asked me and for a moment, I wasn't really sure which it was.  
>I had gotten used to having Bella around. I shook that thought from my head. She was not a sub; it was just an act to her. She would not be happy in the world I grew up in. She thought of my family as perverse. If she were older and more mature, I was sure she would have told me to take a hike a long time ago. Thankfully, at the age of nineteen, she had a wild streak and had decided playing my little 'sex game' was entertaining to her.<p>

I flopped back hard in the chair, "I don't know what to do. I want to be sure she's safe. I'm not sure if I can stay with her and still keep her safe. You know my father will look for me."

"Do you want to stay with her?"

I nodded my head yes before I could even try to think of an answer. On some level, she had become important to me. If we could find a way to stay together and stay safe, I would take it.

"She's suggested that we go to Florida where her mother lives. She wants to transfer schools over winter break. She wants me to go with her. I don't know if I can," I sighed.

"We can find a way to do it, Edward. It'll just take a little time. Until then, I can always take her in to her classes when I go to work. Why don't you look up plane tickets to Florida and have her talk to her mother? You know, Edward, a little education wouldn't hurt you, either. You have a good business mind about you. Getting a degree would benefit you no matter where you went in life."

"Bella said the same thing. I've always had tutors and have never stepped foot in a school, Carlisle. How am I supposed to start now?"

"I'm quite sure your lovely lady would be more than happy to help you out."

**BELLA**

As soon as I was dressed, I stepped into the hallway only to be met by Edward's aunt. I wrapped my arms around myself, a little nervous and ashamed as I knew she didn't like Edward's lifestyle and here I was standing before her as "Edward's girl." She had just about taken her husband's head off when he didn't use my name and I wondered what she thought of me.

"Did you find everything you needed alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you."

"You don't need to call me ma'am, sweetheart. My name is Esme and I'm so happy you're here. I've suspected for years that Edward wouldn't fit into his family's lifestyle. He was ridged, but always a sweet boy. He liked organization, but he wouldn't be upset if someone messed up his things. He didn't ever fit the mold of Dom or Sub. Carlisle and I have done what we can. We don't see him that often, but Carlisle did give him a phone his father didn't know about so he could call us if he needed to get away. This is the first time he's ever used it. You must be very important to him."

I blushed a deep red. "He just feels bad about the situation," I said shaking my head. I didn't think Edward had ever really been taught to love. His family was so messed up. I hoped that once he was away from them that I would get to see the real man behind the leather.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, dear. His worried eyes," she said cupping my cheek, "I could see the fear and sorrow when it came to hurting you."

"Edward never wanted to hurt me. I don't know if you understand his lifestyle, but it isn't about hurting someone else," I defended. I didn't know why I felt the need to defend Edward, but it was true. He had proved that I came before him. My safety always came first.

She squeezed my shoulder and gave me an understanding smile, but it felt a little patronizing. "Come along, dear. Let's go see what the men have planned."

I wanted to growl at her that it was my plan, but I didn't. When we walked into the office or whatever it was, Edward looked tired while Carlisle looked hopeful.

I walked over and rubbed Edward's shoulders. "Did you tell him my plan?" I asked.

"Yes, he did," Carlisle answered, "And I think it's a good idea. It would probably be best for you both to disappear for a while."

After reassuring Edward that I would be fine for the thousandth time, I sat quietly as Carlisle drove into town. I didn't realize that he commuted an hour one way. He dropped me off at the college and smiled at me. "I'll be back for you around six o'clock this evening. Will that be alright?"

"Yeah, um, do you mind picking me up at the library?" I asked pointing toward the building.

"Of course, Bella, have a good day."

My classes seemed to drag and I was too distracted to take any notes. Thankfully, I had a little recorder so I could review the lectures later, and I only had classes three times a week and there was only two weeks left before Christmas break. It had been too late to call my mother last night and I wondered if I would have a chance to call her tonight. I checked my cell for the time and realized I would have another three hours until Carlisle came. I found a quiet place under a tree and put my headphones on so I could try and listen to the lecture. I suspected I wouldn't get a chance to do it when I returned to Carlisle's home. I took some quick notes and realized I had missed the professor assigning us a paper that I needed to do some research on and quickly made my way to the library.

I killed the last two hours doing research and got a good start on my paper, thankful that I had brought my laptop with me. My stomach growling made me check the clock, and I realized it was already five minutes after six.

I decided to wait outside so it would be easier for Carlisle to find me. As I started for the door, I pulled my hoody up to fight off the evening chill and pulled my bag up on my shoulder. I figured I could call my mom while I waited. I looked down at my display screen, getting ready to dial my mother as I stepped outside when I heard a man speak.

I recognized the voice immediately and it sent chills down my spine. "Carlisle, what are you doing here?" It was James. I knew then that they must have followed Carlisle. I pulled my hoodie tight around me and walked in the opposite direction, trying to keep my cool. Even when Edward was in his family's good graces, his brother gave me the creeps.

I hurried down the walk and darted into the cafeteria. I quickly got in line behind a big man, doing my best to hide behind him. I wasn't sure what to do. I needed to call Carlisle, but I didn't want James to know it was me. I decided to text him, hoping he would understand what I sent him and not think it was a mistake.

**Let me know when you get here. B-**

I stood in line nervously, wondering if he would return the text. The line was moving slowly and I wondered if I should try and call someone else. Truth was I only had Carlisle's house number and he wasn't there. Edward had pulled the battery out of his cell phone and only used the one that Carlisle had given him. I mentally kicked myself as I had forgotten to get the number.

I didn't want to call the house because I knew Esme would answer and I just didn't know if I could handle talking to her. I finally got to the point in the line were I had to buy something to eat and quickly picked out an apple and a bottle of water. I paid for them and looked around for a place to sit out of sight.

I saw a table of loud rowdy boys and just beyond that was a secluded bench along the wall. I decided that no one would look past them and decided to slip behind them and wait for the all-clear from Carlisle.

It was thirty minutes later and I was starting to get restless. The rowdy boys were leaving, exposing my position. I tried texting Carlisle one more time and was shocked when my phone finally rang.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward seemed to be on the verge of panicking.

"I'm hiding in the cafeteria, just south of the library at the college," I answered in a whisper, even though no one there cared.

"Are you alright? Has anyone approached you?" he asked.

"No." I was starting to worry now.

"Go directly to the girls' bathroom and lock the door. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What happened to Carlisle?" I hoped he was safe.

"My brother is holding him up. He knows that my uncle is the one I most likely would've run to and he's trying to track me down. Carlisle is going to go out with an old friend that's now a professor at the college to throw him off the trail."

I heard the shifting of gears and the revving of his engine. "I'm almost there, Precious, just hang on. I'll use your phone's GPS to track you."

"You can do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, your phone has a feature that'll let me see where you are and you can see where I am, so you'll know when I get there. Don't open the door for anyone else."

He explained how to open the map showing where I was, and there was another blue dot moving quickly towards the building. I let out a sigh of relief. He was almost here.

He stopped suddenly and I started to panic. I didn't know why his dot wasn't moving anymore. After a few moments, it started moving again and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

There was a light knock on the door and I opened it, ready to fling myself into Edward's arms, but I was met with brown eyes, not green. "I'm sorry to bug you, but I found this phone and I followed the dot here. I figured you'd know who it belonged to," the guy said.

I just nodded, taking the phone and quickly slamming the door shut and locking it again.

"Um, you're welcome!" he shouted annoyed at the door before storming off. I slid down the door, wondering what the hell I was going to do now.

I was on the verge of tears when I heard a light knock again. "Precious, open up, I'm here."

I opened the door, throwing myself into his arms and letting out a sob as I buried my face in his neck.

"I've got you," he said walking me back into the bathroom again and locking the door.

I pulled myself together after a few moments and handed him back his phone. He took it from me frowning. He opened the back of it, pulling out the sim card and dumped it in the trash.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"When I was on my way here, I saw my brother's friend, Demetri, coming. I didn't know if he was here looking for me or not so I slipped into the bushes, but someone bumped into me and knocked my phone from my hand. I had to stay hidden as Demetri picked it up and brought it to you. I don't know if he knows who you are or not, but I don't want to risk anything."

He led me to his car and we quickly made our way back to his uncle's house.

"How did you know to come get me?" I asked.

"Carlisle called Esme to 'remind her about his dinner date with his old friend.' She knew better and we knew you were in trouble after that so I got in the car to come and get you."

"You should've sent Esme. They weren't looking for her."

"No, it would've been too suspicious, and I can blend better on the college campus."

I dropped my head back against the seat closing my eyes. "I need to call my mom."

"You can call her when we get to the house. Will we need to have a car to take us to her house or will she pick us up?" he asked.

"She'll be ready and waiting for us." I let out a sigh, realizing I would have to have Edward do some really good acting. "Edward, my mother is going to think you're my serious boyfriend."

"Serious boyfriend?"

"Yes, you know, as in going to ask me to marry you soon. She'll be expecting me to show up with a gooey-eyed lovesick boy that I can't stay away from."

He glanced over at me and then back at the road. "Well, I can do that, if that's what needs to happen."

"Can you do that? I mean, do you know how to act like you're in love?" I worried that no one had ever taught him how to love.

"I've seen plenty of TV and movies, Bella, it can't be that hard."

I had a feeling that for him, it would be. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I realized just how broken this sweet, gentle man really was.

I just hoped I could show him how nice real, normal life could be.

**A/N: Hey, all, Dolly here. I'm posting this for Savanna today as she's on her way home from a spring break trip to visit family in Arizona. Keep your fingers crossed she makes it back to Texas safe and sane, as she's traveling with six Chihuahuas, four rowdy kids, and her DH, all crammed into a double-cab pickup. Sounds like a redneck family vacation, dudnit? **


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. It's short, but some is better than none!**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 8 – Lining up the Ducks**

**BELLA**

After that crazy night at the college, everything seemed to get pretty quiet. I had called my mom and she was thrilled I was coming home with a boy, and Carlisle had already bought the plane tickets so now it was just a waiting game.

I spent most my time working on homework and studying for my finals. I wanted to do well on them so the University of Florida would be inclined to admit me. Edward was surprisingly absent from our room most days. I found him in the study a couple of times, but he always closed his laptop when I came in so I had no idea what he was up to.

When I was away at school, I always got the creeps. I was worried that I was getting paranoid after the incident because I always felt like I was being followed at school. I did my best to stay in very public areas and avoided sitting by myself under the trees. I found the most visual spot in the library across from the librarian and in between the study groups and the computers and would park myself there until Edward would come get me.

Carlisle would drop me off, but Edward insisted on picking me up right after my last class. He didn't want me out in public more than I needed to be since his brother showed up on campus. I guess I wasn't the only paranoid one.

At night I would snuggle up to Edward which he wasn't used to. I did have my own quarters in his home so sharing a room was new to him. I often woke up to him just looking at me like he was worried. We still had yet to have sex. He would go down on me and basically worship my body, but the boy just wouldn't give it up. It was starting to drive me crazy.

When it came to pleasing him, he would always pull back and leave the room. I woke him up giving him head in the middle of the night and he actually stopped me and left to take a shower. I was so pissed I threw his pillow at the door after him. He was supposed to be a sex god yet he wasn't letting me pay homage to him.

**EDWARD**

Bella was driving me insane. I knew I couldn't have sex with her or I would snap. I was afraid I would go into full Dom mode and wouldn't be able to give her up. She wasn't into the hardcore stuff and the things I dreamed of doing to her I had to keep to myself. I needed to keep my distance from her so I didn't claim her as my Sub. I was having such a hard time pushing the submissive thoughts of her out of my mind, but I knew she would not be interested in being collared. I knew I was making her angry, but honestly, I just didn't know what else to do. I took care of her the best I could, but it was becoming very clear to me that it wasn't enough for her.

I looked online at the universities in Florida to see if they had any degrees I would be interested in. As I looked at the requirement to be admitted, I realize that I most likely would not get in. I started looking into ways I could get a certificate of education that would validate my knowledge. Esme turned my attention to something called a GED and I was able to study for it online and acquire it while Bella was at school. I actually was able to take the test at the same college she was attending. I just didn't tell her why I insisted on picking her up. I also was taking the SAT's as well. Between that test and the GED, I hoped that I would at least be able to get into a community college. I, of course, wouldn't tell Bella I was attending as I didn't want her to know that I was not good enough to get into a university. I figured after I got a lower degree from the community college that maybe the university would admit me.

I pulled up her transcript and looked closely at what classes were required for a teacher. Her online profile from the university actually had a list of classes that she needed. I quickly found the classes on the Florida website and put in a request for a transfer for her and what classes she wanted. It was later that week that I got a response saying that they would admit her, but she would have to pay out-of-state tuition for the first six months. I quickly sent them the payment and had them send the paperwork for her new classes and home address to her mother's condo in Florida. The payment took a large chunk of my reserve, but I refused to let my folly interfere with her schooling. Carlisle thankfully deposited the cash I had into his bank account and gave me his debit card and pin so I could access my money and not have it traced back to me.

I arranged to have the car shipped to Florida the day we left. I looked into the condos that her mother lived in, hoping I could maybe purchase one, but when I saw how cheap they were, I worried about the quality of the neighborhood and living space. I knew if I mentioned or complained to Bella about the size and location of it, she would most likely be offended since her mother live in one. They were insanely small at only seventeen hundred square feet and only three bedrooms, with a loft and two and a half baths. The asking price was sixty-four thousand dollars and I quickly called the realtor and bought it before it was sold. It was only three doors down from her mother's and I hoped that the realtor's claim of it being a 'quiet community' was true. In the end, I owed her a place to live so I put it in her name, hoping she would appreciate having a place by her mother.

I had it set up so that when we arrived in Florida, Bella would just have to sign a few papers for the condo and her admission papers as well. The classes were already all paid for and registered in her name. It was just a formality.

The money that I put into Carlisle's account was depleting quickly. I was down to just over a half million dollars left and I was worried we wouldn't make it through the next few months with the way we were going. I suppose not having to pay any maids, servants, or chauffeurs would cut back on the cost of living expenses quite a bit, but still, it was going to be tight.

I started searching online for a job in the area and was surprised to see that there was one at the community college I planned on attending. It was a position for a file clerk and required the knowledge of a computer program I was very familiar with. I applied and mentioned that I was hoping to attend school there as well the coming spring and gave them my cell number, hoping to hear back from them.

I applied for three other jobs, but kept out hope that I would get the one at the college. None of the other jobs really appealed to me, but only having a GED really restricted what I could apply for. Everyone wanted degrees or formal education. I even applied for a telemarketing job and hoped like hell that one of the other jobs came through so I could get it instead, but beggars couldn't be choosers. No matter where we were, I would take care of Bella.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of short but Dolly and I have been busy playing this week. Some is better than none, right? Right? **


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 9 – Compliant Complainant**

**BELLA**

It was my last day of school before break and we were flying out that evening. In fact, Edward was packing up our last few things and would meet me with Esme, who would be driving us to the airport. Esme was a kind and gentle woman, but I just couldn't get over the fact that she was a bit condescending ,and so damn prissy.

I sent Edward a quick text. He had still been keeping it in his pants and it was driving me insane. I was always looking for ways to break him. I asked him in the text to make sure my Sub outfit and robe were packed as well. Truth was that robe was awesome and I could totally see why people of old times wore them. It was like a Snuggie but bigger, and it kept your head warm, too. I was also hoping that by asking Edward to pack it that it would make him horny.

I had figured out my mistake in trying to break him. I shouldn't have been pushing him and throwing myself at him naked, but doing my best to show him I was submitting to him. If I played his submissive, I was sure he would break. At least that was what I was hoping for.

My mother was thrilled when I told her I was moving back to Florida, and when Edward gave me the address to pass on to her, she literally squealed in delight. I hadn't realized that the condo he had bought was only three doors down from my mother. He wasn't kidding when he said it was close.

My mother lived in very nice condo. She got it during her second marriage and won it in her divorce. It was paid off so her shoddy job holding abilities never caused her to lose it. I think that was Phil's intention when he let her have it. That and he felt guilty for cheating on her. I mean really, I think we all saw that one coming. He was nearly fifteen years younger than her and traveled non-stop.

I was just coming out of my last class, trying to push that paranoid feeling away. I still felt like someone was watching me and it was driving me nuts. I decided to head to the library and wait. Edward was usually right at the doors when I got out, but not today.

I sent him a quick text and headed over that way. I had just cleared the building when someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me down into the bushes. Their hand was clamped tightly over my mouth so I couldn't make a sound. The only way I could get anyone's attention would be to kick the shit out of the bushes and make them make the noise for me.

I was doing my best. People had to think a giant bear was in the bushes or something the way they were flying around. The leaves were getting knocked off left and right. Maybe if I knocked enough off, people could see what was going on.

"What the hell, Demetri? Hold the little bitch still!"

I knew exactly who that was. James loomed over me and smiled down at me. I continued to kick as he brandished a syringe. I started to panic. He leaned over me and ran his knuckles over my cheek, "Such soft skin and not one mark, what a shame. My brother always was too soft." He reached down toward my breast, his hand poised to pinch me, but suddenly he was gone.

"What the fuck?" I heard James yell and then saw Esme step behind the bushes looking as prim and proper as ever.

"Unhand her, you disturbed masochist. Don't you dare touch a hair on her head!"

Demetri appeared shocked and looked over to where James had been only to see him getting the shit beat out of him by Edward. Demetri immediately dropped his hands from me and went to run past Esme, but she quickly punched him in the throat like a freaking kung fu master.

"Don't you ever touch another woman like that again or I'll come after you and I won't take it so easy on you next time!" she growled at the gasping Demetri now on the ground. She stomped his nuts for good measure, causing him to curl in on himself and gasp harder before she landed a kick to his jaw that laid him out cold. Damn, bitch had some moves!

She smoothed her hair and clothes then reached a hand out for me, helping me up, "Come along, dear, we have somewhere to be." When we got out from behind the bushes, I saw Edward still wailing on James, who was all bloody and possibly unconscious. Esme went over and pulled Edward off of him. "You don't want to miss your plane, sweetheart, so let's go."

Edward stood up and shook out his hands that were covered in blood, as well as his clothing. I worried that he was hurt, but I saw no marks on his face and his hands weren't even swelling. "Are you alright?" I asked touching down his chest, watching for him to flinch. He just stood stoically, glaring at his brother.

"I'm fine. I've always trained harder than my brother. He's never been a match for me, the weak little shit," he said spitting down on James .

I remembered watching Edward train at his estate. He was insanely strong and I remembered him saying he usually worked with larger woman, which would explain his need for more muscle mass. I really took in his form, scrutinizing it hard for the first time and saw how hard and thick every muscle on his body was. They might not have bulged in a large mass, but their definition was unmistakable. The man didn't have an ounce of fat on him. I had to get that man to fuck me soon before I spontaneously combusted.

**EDWARD**

I was ready to get the fuck out of there. When James attacked Bella, I knew our time was up and my father was after us. Esme went to call the cops, but I stopped her. "They'll want to make a report and I'll get in even more trouble. Just text my dad where they are. We've got to get out of here before someone identifies us."

Esme didn't agree, but I wasn't going to let her fuck things up for Bella and I. Bella, my smart girl, pulled me to the back of the car and had me change out of my clothes so I wouldn't frighten the passengers at the airport or draw security's attention.

I insisted on driving and pushed Esme's car to the limit. I wouldn't feel better until we were sitting on the plane in the air. We finally were checked in and I glanced at the passenger list, making sure there were no names that seemed familiar. My dad had people everywhere.

When we touched down, I planned on getting a car or cab, but Bella's mom was by the baggage claim. She was jumping up and down, and then she literally ran into my girl's open arms. You would think her mom was a little kid, but it was nice to see that kind of excitement and affection. I'd never had that, just informal training, preparing me for the formal training of being a Dom. I walked up slowly, giving them their moment and put on my best friendly smile. I guess it didn't work because Bella elbowed me when her mother's back was turned and told me to cool it with the clown face. I didn't know if I was insulted or worried. This being a doting boyfriend stuff was a lot harder than I thought.

When we pulled up to Renee's place, I saw the Realtor's car a few doors down. "Babe, you mind coming with me for a minute?" I asked as I nodded toward the Realtor. "Bring your wallet; you'll need it for the signing."

"You're only doing this so your dad doesn't find you, right?"

If that was what made her feel better about it, then fine. "Yes," I said kissing the top of her head. She was so damned small, like she was just made to be submissive. Of course, size didn't always matter. I often had big girls, and my sister, Alice, was just a little half-pint herself, but she had Jasper well-trained and by the balls twenty-four-seven.

I held her hand as we walked down to the Realtor's car. She came out of it smiling. "Isabella Swan?" she asked looking at my girl.

"Yes, that's me."

"Wonderful, come this way," she said and waved to the guy across the street who came running over. "This is Mr. Dormitor. He's here to assist with the papers."

She led us into the tiny condo and over to the small breakfast nook that had a table and built-in bench. She quickly pulled out a folder with several papers and asked Bella to give her license to the guy so he could verify who she was as she signed.

I swear it took a whole fucking hour of signing before Bella finally did her last initial and signature. The keys were passed over to her and she officially owned the tiny condo.

I walked her back to her mother's place, carrying the stack of papers we had acquired.

"So it really is true, you bought it?" she said eyeing the papers. "The house is really yours and you're not just renting?" she bounced a little more. I didn't know what the hell her deal was.

"Yup," Bella said and I leaned in whispering I was tired. "Mind if we crash a now, Mom? It's really late and we're kind of exhausted."

Her mom glanced at the clock that showed it was going on eleven o'clock. I was sure she thought it odd that a Realtor would be out signing papers this late at night, but that was what they did when you threw an easy sale with cash at them.

I took our bags to the guest room, which was even smaller than the one at Carlisle's place. I just hoped the master bedroom was bigger. I hadn't taken the time to look, as I didn't like the way the guy at the condo was looking at my girl during the signing.

I was dead on my feet after packing, the fight, and then the long flight. I was ready to turn in. I took a quick shower to get the airplane grunge off me and crashed on the bed. I felt Bella crawl into bed after her shower and she snuggled up to my side. I had never been used to sleeping with another person. I never once slept with a Submissive. It was a sign of weakness I was never willing to show, that was until I met Bella, but I reasoned that she wasn't actually my Sub, she was just a girl, so there was no harm in it. In the end, I found myself enjoying the feel of her warm soft body next to mine. Now if I could just keep her horny little lips off my cock, we would be good.

I was sporting wood the whole time I packed after she texted me to pack her Sub clothes. I entertained the thought of her being my Sub for a moment, but then quickly stopped myself when I went through the rest of her stuff. I hadn't chosen her underwear or most of her clothes. I hadn't been dressing her and the clothes she brought were not ones she had acquired after I had taken her on. She obviously wanted to just be a normal girl, not my Sub, so I had to continue to keep things under control.

From as early as I could remember, I had been trained to be in control, but even with all my training, it couldn't have prepared me for Isabella Swan. I was lucky she was being so aggressive which made it easy for me to turn her away. I had never liked submitting, so having her being pushy made it easy for me to step back and tell her no. At first I think she thought it was a game, but I believed she had finally realized that I meant it when I told her no.

**BELLA**

Edward seemed antsy. In other words, he was climbing the walls. The moving truck had come three days after we arrived in Florida and he seemed to take the whole placement of everything way to seriously. I felt so bad for the movers. I could tell by the way he acted that he hated everything about the condo. I couldn't say I blamed him after growing up in a huge estate and then living his whole adult life in one as well. I think he was just freaking out because he didn't have servants to push around. He was never mean to them, he just needed someone to command.

I finally came up with an idea on how to help him out a little. Once everything was moved in, I put my plan into action. He had been gone all morning, but he refused to tell me where he was going. In the end, that didn't really matter. I quickly found my Sub clothes, but I realized I couldn't get them on without some help. I considered putting on just my cape, but then that would just cover everything up. From all of our practicing and my studying on being a Sub, I realized the best thing for me to wear was nothing.

My stomach flipped and I felt giddy. I stripped down to nothing and made sure I was washed, waxed, and shaved everywhere. I let my hair dry naturally and brushed it out. He loved playing with it, which worked best when it was down and product-free.

I heard the front door lock and quickly got into position, kneeling on the floor, head bowed. My heart was pounding so hard I could barely hear him approach. His black shiny shoes came into view, waiting for me to look up, but I didn't. I held my ground.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" he asked sternly. I was a good Sub and didn't answer, I didn't have permission to. I heard a frustrated growl. "Now, Isabella, tell me what the hell you're doing on the floor like that. Fucking answer me now!"

"I'm waiting to suck your cock, Sir," I answered in a soft voice, showing he was in charge.

I saw his feet disappear and heard them passing as I heard him curse several times over.

His black shoes finally came back into sight. "You know I told you no! You're not allowed to suck my cock or touch me. You do not get to make me cum!" he shouted at me and that was when I decided to lay it on thick.

"Then you should spank me to punish me, Sir," I offered not looking up. He groaned again and I think he was about to give in when I heard the doorbell. I was going to kill the fucker for interrupting.

I heard Edward curse again, taking several deep breaths. "Don't move!" he commanded and I had a feeling this was a test. He wanted to see if I would remain in my submissive pose, completely nude as he answered the door, exposing me to the stranger on the other side.

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I was so getting fucked tonight.

A/N Happy Easter, Passover, and Sunday. Thanks for reading please review.


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. This chapter is very dirty and intense. It is needed for the relationship development. So feel free to skip EPOV and only read BPOV if you are not feeling so dirty.

Chapter 10 - Playing Dirty

EDWARD

To say I was relieved when someone showed up at the door would have been a lie. I wanted Isabella to push me over the edge. I wanted to be relieved of the tension and teasing as I stood over her, ready to command her to do my bidding. I missed it. I missed having control over her, over everyone, over my life. My ability to be in control had all been a lie in the end. It was my father that truly held the control. I may have ordered my servants around, but if he had stepped into the house, they would listen to him over me. To realize this as I tried to make my way in this new world was maddening. I needed control of something, and after the day I'd had, I was ready to take it from Isabella.

I stood for a moment looking down at my bare Sub, wondering if she really knew what she was getting herself into. When I turned to get the door, I half expected to hear her scurrying away to cover up. Of course, that thought was immediately replaced by panic when I opened the door to come face to face with my sister, who gave me a tight smile.

"Took you long enough, the humidity in this wind is chafing my poor Jazzy. Inside now, Jasper, and set me down on the couch," she commanded and I stepped back, hoping the neighbors didn't see my sister and her obvious Sub. It took me a while, but I had finally figured out that my family's life was not normal. Not everyone had a Sub or a Dom. Some people just had other people, equals. I didn't quite know how that worked yet, but I supposed I would figure it out in time. I had always picked things up quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at my sister, wondering how she found me and if my father knew where I was.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Edward. He's the one that sent me here. I'm to tell you that James is in a coma and has been disowned for the dishonoring of your Sub," she motioned to the floor and I saw Bella there, still naked, kneeling and perfectly still. "Also, Edward, he was upset that you disappeared; not that he didn't think he could find you, but because he wanted you to move up in rank. After you left the estate, he made an example of you. He stated that your Sub would trust you over anyone because you demonstrated that even under pressure of disgrace, you put her first. You, Sir, are now in charge of all of your and James's assets, along with a couple Emmett was going to get as well," she said with a shrug.

"How did you find me?" I didn't fully believe her. I suspected that this was just a trick to get me to come back into the fold where my father could control me.

"Please, Edward, you used Esme's maiden name as your own and only added Isabella to hers," she said motioning to my girl.

"Her name actually is Isabella." I walked over to my girl and stroked her back, wondering how she was doing.

"She seems to be trained very well, Edward." My sister actually sounded impressed. She stood up and walked around Isabella. "She's such a pretty specimen, but I don't see a collar. Why haven't you collared her yet?" Alice actually sounded annoyed.

I decided to lie. If my father was still keeping an eye on me, then I would need to keep up the ruse. I hoped my Isabella understood that. "I'm working on it, Alice. I'm still in the process of training her on the more intense pleasures."

She let out an understanding hum. "Would you like to borrow Jasper?" she asked. "He's very good with others," she said looking down at her Sub that was kneeling next to the couch.

I had my eyes on Isabella as Alice suggested it. I expected her to flinch, but she didn't move. I almost wondered if she had fallen asleep. I got an evil grin on my face. I did need to teach my girl a lesson. If we were going to integrate ourselves into a normal life, she couldn't push me like she had today. "Well, I was just getting ready to punish her."

"Oh, wonderful!" Alice actually jumped a little in place.

"She needs a good spanking. She does have delicate skin though," I said looking at Jasper. "Do you think he can be gentle enough with her?"

Alice walked over to her Sub and put a finger under his chin, lifting it. "Jasper, you need to listen to Edward now. He wants you to be gentle with his Sub. You remember how protective he is of her so be sure not to hurt her too much or you'll get punished yourself," she instructed then turned to me. "Maybe he should start out lightly and you tell him to increase or decrease the strength?"

I nodded in agreement and grabbed a chair from our formal dining room. If anything, this would really piss off my naughty girl. She had to see this life was not what she expected.

I had Jasper sit down in the chair and was shocked that Isabella didn't hesitate when I told her to lie across his lap. I stood in front of her face so I could see her reaction to the sting of his hand and what I was doing to her.

I nodded to Jasper, "You may spank her once lightly." He did so and she didn't even flinch, nor did her skin didn't even pink up. She needed to pink up a little. "Again, with a little more strength this time." He swatted her behind and a light pink mark was visible, but it quickly disappeared much too fast. "Harder," I commanded. My cock was excited to see my girl being punished. I was struggling to hold myself back from spanking her myself. This time there was a beautiful pink mark left on her skin. I smiled widely. "That's perfect, Jasper, very good. Now, give her ten more just like that."

I knelt down in front of Isabella's face, tipping it up so she could look me in the eye. "You will count them out for me." I nodded to Jasper, "Proceed."

"One," she said clearly. I thought she would sound pissed, but she sounded very calm. "Two." Again, she sounded much too relaxed. "Three." Her eyes seemed to darken as they stayed locked with mine. "Four." She was becoming a little breathy now. "Five." I was sure my girl was starting to get turned on. "Six." I wondered if she was faking it. "Seven." I put up my hand to stop Jasper and walked around to her backside.

"Continue," I instructed Jasper.

"Eight," she counted out just the same and I put my hand on her pussy, just in time to hear her as she nearly moan out, "Nine." She was soaking wet. This was not part of the plan. "Ten," rang out and Jasper sat perfectly still as my cock was begging to attack this woman. This was not how I expected this to go.

"Alice, would you mind stepping into the next room? I'd like to have a word with Isabella. You know I don't like scolding in front of others."

Alice smiled and waved at me as she walked away. I was sure she was going to go through the whole little condo.

I leaned down and whispered in Isabella's ear, "You've been very bad." She didn't move, just took in a deep breath, still showing her excitement. "You're going to suck my cock, Isabella. You'll suck it hard and you have a choice, swallow or ten more spanks. You may answer." I expected her to request the spankings. I knew she didn't like to swallow.

"Swallow," she begged.

Fuck, she was driving me mad! It was time I pushed her too far. I thought of my next move and finally came up with an idea. I didn't want Jasper to touch her too intimately, but I knew the little contact I had in mind would get her over this idea of being my Sub.

I stormed out of the room and into the master where we slept. I saw Alice passing the hall. "Are you done?" she asked. If this didn't work, I considered having Alice come in, but I had never been fond of having family around while I worked.

"No, I needed to get something from our room." I grabbed Isabella's vibrator from the nightstand. I knew she had it, but I never let her know that I knew.

When I came back in, Bella and Jasper hadn't moved. I turned on the vibrator and leaned down by her ear. "You may not come, do you understand? I'm going to have Jasper fuck you with the vibrator while you suck my cock. Do you agree to take your punishment? You may answer."

I about lost it when she said yes.

"Are you sure, Isabella? Because you will not be getting any pleasure from this. It's your punishment. Answer me now. If you come, I'll make Jasper fuck you. Is that what you want? Do you want his cock in you?"

"No, only yours."

"Well, my little Sub, show me how well you can hold it." I passed the vibrator to Jasper. As soon as his head turned to attend to Isabella with the vibrator, I opened my pants and grabbed her by her silky tresses. Her mouth was open and ready to take me. I didn't think I would last that long. I didn't want Jasper to fuck her like I had threatened. Cumming fast would not be such a bad thing. I warred with fucking her face fast and hard, knowing she was just a beginner, but I didn't want to hurt her. However, I needed to teach her a lesson. She was not cut out for this life. She needed to understand that I couldn't just play with her once in a while. It was all or nothing with me. As Jasper continued to fuck Isabella with the vibrator, I pounded harder into her throat and was shocked when she opened it up for me. Being in so deep sent me over the edge and she swallowed it all and sucked me until I was softened all the way.

"Enough, Jasper." I watched as he brought the toy out of her. It was wet, but not soaked as if she had come. I decided then and there that I would not let her come the rest of the week as her punishment for tempting me the way she had.

"Alice, I'm finished," I said closing up my pants. "Isabella, returned to your place."

Alice walked in and smiled at Jasper. "Isn't my Jazzy just perfect for punishing?" she said as she stroked the front of his pants and I noticed he wasn't aroused at all, which somehow made me feel better.

"Thank you, Alice, if she misbehaves further, I may need to borrow him again."

"My pleasure, Brother. Now, I must go, enjoy your evening," she sang and ordered Jasper to carry her out to the car.

BELLA

I could tell Edward was angry, but at the same time, he was reveling in the fact that he had control. He needed control. I could tell by the way he grabbed me by the hair and slammed into me. But I could tell he was holding back. The man was always so gentle with me. I could tell that he had been desperate for this because he came insanely fast. I knew for a fact that this man could hold it all he wanted. There was some weird trick I had read about and I had asked him once if he could do it. He laughed at me and said he had been trained in that at the age of twelve, along with being able to orgasm without ejaculating. I didn't think that was possible, but apparently it was.

Honestly, I was a little sick to my stomach after hearing they had trained him in this at the age of twelve. Wouldn't that be considered sexual abuse? Even pedophilia? Maybe they just gave him instructions and told him to practice. I really didn't want to think about it.

Edward was pacing back and forth in front of me again. I was surprised when he suddenly stopped and stamped his foot. "Get up, get up now!" he shouted. I was furious, but he had been bottling it up for a while. He needed to let it out. I stood slowly, keeping my eyes down. He gripped my chin, making me face him. "Look me in the eye, Isabella." I could tell he was on edge by the way he snapped out my full name. "What in hell did you think you would accomplish by doing this?" he shouted in my face, his eyes were blazing. "Why would you do this to me? You don't know what you're asking of me. You can't push me like that so you can have a quick fuck!" He was breathing so hard. I didn't mean to make him so angry. "Tell me why, why did you do this? Tell me now!" he shouted.

"For you, you needed to have control of something. You turned your life upside down to protect me and you've completely lost control. I wanted to give you some back," I offered timidly.

His eyes closed as he gently pulled me into his arms. His face buried into my neck, and his arms squeezed me so tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I feel so lost. I don't know how to live in this world. I don't understand it. I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to hurt you," he rubbed my back and kissed my neck.

"I know you'd never hurt me, at least unless I requested it, and then you'd still be gentle. You're always gentle with me," I said winding my fingers into his hair. "I know you need this. We can do it like we did at your house. It wasn't all the time toward the end. We had our lives and we'd meet up when I needed something. You need to come to me when you need something as well."

"I want to do it right, though. I want to do it like normal people. I want to learn to make love to you and I don't know if I can if we do this as well."

His words were begging me and so sincere. I pulled him back and kissed his lips deeply. "Let me lead, we can make love," I whispered and pushed him back against the couch. "We can do both, Edward. I learned from you and now you can learn from me," I whispered. He sighed into my mouth and deepened the kiss.

I knew we could have the best of both worlds. I just had to teach him how and I knew I would love every moment of it.

A/N Thanks for reading please review. My story Better than Pie was nominated at the Lemonade stand, so please go over and vote for it and check it out if you haven't already. I just sent the latest chapter to my Beta a few minutes ago and will hopefully have it up tonight or in the morning.

Tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com is the site to vote. As always you will need to remove the spaces. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 11 – Disbelief

BELLA

To say things had been tense since Edward's sister's visit would be putting it mildly. I had come to the conclusion that the situation I found myself in with Edward was more than I had bargained for.

Edward was hesitant to believe anything his sister had told him. He finally checked up on her story and found his brother actually was in the hospital and that he was still in ICU on life support. There was discussion of pulling the plug apparently, and the person he spoke to begged him to be an advocate against it once she found out that Edward was his brother.

I felt bad for her when Edward chuckled darkly and said, "Not likely," just before he hung up. I knew there had always been tension between Edward and his brother, but to see such a dark angry side to Edward with no remorse for basically having committed a murder made me wonder if I really knew him at all. Some might have considered what Edward did to James as justifiable given what he was trying to do to me, but still, a life was a life and James was his brother, not just some random mugger or rapist.

I could only assume that growing up the way he had would not have encouraged sibling camaraderie. I thought I had already seen the darkest side of Edward, but I guess I hadn't until that moment. I realized just how much I really didn't know him when it came to his personality. He had always said that he would hold back with me. That he would never hurt me, but then I also remembered him yelling at me to leave so he could work out his rage in his gym. I stood my ground with him, but when he advanced at me so furiously enraged, it took all I had not to flinch at his anger.

He could be a demon of his own kind with the way he moved. I think I'd had it right; he was not a super hero, but a bad guy. James should have been in jail, not dead as ultimately happened after life support had been stopped. The fact was, he died at Edward's hand, beaten to death, and it didn't bother Edward at all. He actually seemed pleased with it. It was terrifying to realize that not even his family gave a shit. The fact that Edward had killed James was no more important to them than what they were having for dinner that night.

I picked up the stick off the counter and shook it a few times, wondering if it would change and the two little blue lines would disappear. They didn't so I grabbed another one. I hoped this one would be different, wishful thinking on my part. After what I had learned about Edward's family, this would only end badly, and not just for me, so I wanted to get away from them all, including Edward.

I had tried to teach Edward how to make love. I told him to do what felt natural and he pinned me down and fucked me rough and hard. Don't get me wrong, it was mostly good, but it was not making love. We had tried eight more times and never came any closer to 'making love' at all.

I tried to explain that making love was expressing your devotion and affection for another through physical touch. It was a way to cherish your lover. I tried to show him how as he lay on the bed. I told him to close his eyes and concentrate on my touch. In the end, though, he became upset, shouting he would not submit to me. I then got several romantic movies and had him watch the love scenes, but he still couldn't get it. He couldn't get aroused at all when faced with gentle lovemaking.

I had nearly resigned myself to just not care, but in my current condition, I didn't think the rough and hard stuff was going to work anymore. Edward seemed to show he loved me in other ways, though, and he could be so sweet which confused me to no end.

He still hadn't touched his father's money, and he was still stomping around our condo like he was going to tear the walls down any moment he was so restless. I finally pushed him to go join a gym. He needed to work some of his anger out and not use me in the bedroom to do it.

I was so stupid thinking that I could change him. My father had always said he let my mother go because you can't change a person. If you couldn't love them for who they were, then you should let them go. No one was ever happy being squished into a box they didn't fit into. I needed to stop trying to squish Edward into the box of a gentle lover. He could be gentle afterward, as long as he was in control. That was the other thing. He would keep me in bed the following day to care for me. Honestly, there were some days I didn't need caring for or I had other things I needed to get done and he would get so irritated with me if I brought them up or tried to take care of myself.

When I left the house, I took my laptop and looked up the roles of Subs and Doms, hoping to see how others dealt with the transition from their roles to normal daily life. It seemed that his family was way out in left field. He had said they were not normal, and from what I could tell, they were nowhere near normal. Somehow, he had decided I was his and that was the end of it. I didn't like being someone's property.

"Bella, are you home?" he asked.

I quickly shoved the stuff I had out under the sink. "Yes, honey," I came out with a plastered-on smile.

"How are you feeling?" He caressed my face so gently, making it all so confusing yet again.

"I'm still feeling sick to my stomach. I think I should probably have my mother come look after me tomorrow."

"No, only I take care of you." It was a firm statement.

I gave him a smile; I didn't want to upset him or set him off. "How was your workout?"

"They had no bars to flip on. They just had these silly weight machines. I don't know who in their right mind decided they could call that place a gym, it's a disgrace," he groused as he walked into the kitchen. "I've been doing some thinking. Alice has let me know that James's wake is tomorrow and I should make an appearance. I don't want to take you as I still don't trust them. I'm taking you to the doctor to have them examine you. Once they determine that you have a stomach bug and charge us the fee, it'll go on record and not be questioned why you stayed behind. I'm going to shower. Get ready to go to the doctor," he ordered.

Once he was in the shower, I walked out the door and down to my mother's condo. I wanted to ask for her help, but when I stepped in the door, she was kissing a man I had seen around a few times with suitcases at her feet. "Bella, baby, meet John, he's my new husband and we're off to spend our honeymoon in Europe."

Seriously?

I gave her a forced smile, wondering when the hell this had happened and why she hadn't mentioned something serious was going on with this guy before now. Damn, she worked fast.

She pulled me aside for a moment and I thought she might ask me if there was something wrong with me, but instead she informed me she was selling her condo. "I know you bought one to be close to me, but I can't tie myself to this place with old memories of Phil."

After a moment of wondering where I played into any of her considerations, I realized it was probably for the best. If she was gone, then I could disappear as well and not have to worry about her. I hugged her tightly, knowing I probably wouldn't see her again for a very long time. "I'm happy for you, Mom," I kissed her cheek with a sigh.

"Thank you, baby, I just knew you'd understand."

"Renee, honey, we don't want to miss our flight," John called for her.

My mother led me back into the room where he was waiting. "John, you take good care of her," I said leaning over and kissing his cheek before hugging my mom one more time. "Congratulations, you guys, be safe!" I said waving to them as I left. I really wanted her to be safe.

When I opened my front door, Edward was walking out of the bedroom with a towel on his head, "Where were you?"

"I wanted to let my mom know where I was going. She knew I was sick today. I'm sure she's happy you're taking me to get checked out." I usually wasn't that good of a liar, but I found myself getting better at it the longer I was with Edward.

"Grab your bag, it's time to go," he ordered

We pulled up outside of a hospital and I started to worry. I didn't want to catch something waiting in the ER for hours. We went to the main desk and Edward asked where the private practice doctors were. He was given directions to the third floor clinic and he pulled me along to the elevators. "You don't have an appointment, but that usually isn't a problem."

When we arrived at the check-in counter, Edward told them what we were there for. The waiting room only had one other patient in it so they would probably be able to get us in pretty fast. I could see the nurse walk in and pick up files before they called people to come back. I watched that happen with the one person in the room with us and had an idea.

Edward was filling out the paperwork for my appointment. I was not sure how, but he knew everything about me and had it stored in his phone. What I once thought was sweet and endearing was now beginning to worry me and freaked me out a little.

He turned the papers in to the receptionist who made a file and set them to be picked up by the nurse. I pretended to be interested in the TV they had playing very low. Edward was reading some financial magazine. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw the nurse getting my file. "Edward, my stomach really is bugging me." I leaned in, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

"We'll get you taken care of soon."

"Thank you. The only things I can keep down are pretzels. That's why I'm so starving."

"Would you like me to get you some pretzels?" he asked.

"You take such good care of me. I'm sure pretzels will fix it until I can see the doctor."

He kissed me lightly and told me he would be right back. The elevator doors had just closed when the nurse called me and I hurried back behind the door.

The nurse took my vitals and then asked me what I was here for. She looked at the paperwork, "It says upset stomach?"

"I think I'm pregnant. I took a test and it was positive, but I didn't get a chance to take a second one. My boyfriend doesn't know and I don't want him to until I know what I want to do," I lied smoothly. Truth was I would never tell him because I didn't want my child anywhere near that crazy family.

She gave me a sad smile, "Alright, I'll let Dr. Blinn know."

A few moments later, she came back with the doctor and had a tray of things to draw my blood. She also had a urine cup.

"I'd like to run a few tests on you. Please lie back for a moment. I need to check your abdomen," she said and I did as she requested. "You seem surprised by this pregnancy. Are you on any birth control?"

"I was on the shot, but we moved across the country." I covered my face with my hands. "I didn't get my reminder in the mail and I had a different number. I can't believe this is happening."

She continued to poke around my abdomen as she asked me medical questions. She didn't judge me for falling behind on my shot. They did the blood draw and took a urine sample. I was deemed healthy and pregnant. She handed me some pamphlets and I hid them in my purse. I would have to get rid of them when I was at school. Edward couldn't know I was pregnant.

When I came out to the waiting room, I gave Edward a big smile, hoping to cover my disappointment. "Just a stomach bug, like I said. I need to stay in bed and stay hydrated," I shrugged.

He kissed the top of my head and passed me the bag of pretzels he had acquired. He went to pay the bill after I opened my bag of pretzels. Honestly, I was surprised he didn't try feeding them to me. He returned, looking at the receipt and smiled. "They did a bunch of labs on you. It's nice to see they took you seriously when you said you had an upset stomach." He tucked the paper in his pocket. I was silently grateful that he wasn't a doctor and had no idea what the tests were for, and that they didn't write it on the paperwork.

I smiled up at him, trying to keep my emotions in check. I had to keep him happy and unsuspecting until I could get myself together.

And then I had to run.

A/N You know me and my left field twists, well if you were paying closer attention to Edward and his family, you might have seen this coming. It makes the most sense right now for her to go. We will just have to see if he can find her and get her back. Thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE **

**Chapter 12 - What To Do Now**

**EDWARD**

Bella was sick and I was sure it was because she wasn't listening to me. She wouldn't let me take care of her this past weekend after some rough play. She didn't believe me that it weakened the body, thus weakening the immune system. She needed to be well-rested, hydrated, and fed before her return to her daily life, but the stubborn woman pushed me until I nearly lost it. I knew if we continued to argue over it I would hurt her, so I left to go to that joke of a gym to settle down.

I had been working out there every damn day for the past week and still felt like I was going to explode at any minute. I felt like the other shoe was going to drop, and that my father was just waiting to pounce. I didn't trust the bastard. I never had and never would. It was ironic that he preached trust overall, but he himself couldn't be trusted by anyone but his damn Sub.

My frustration with Bella wasn't what I was working off this morning, though. It was a phone call from Alice asking me to come home for James's funeral. I told her to fuck off, but she said our father would come and get me if I didn't show and I didn't want him anywhere near Bella.

I decided to leave her here and go alone. I didn't want her anywhere near my family. I took her to the doctor and used my credit card so that if they looked into my story, it would stick. Isabella was sick and that was why I was there alone.

We had just left the doctor's office when I told her that I would only be gone for three days. She gave me a smile that looked more like a grimace. I knew she wasn't feeling well. "Do you think your mother can look in on you?"

"Yes, she's been bugging me to break in her new deck of cards." She squeezed my hand and leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes.

"You know, if you would've listened to me, you wouldn't be sick right now. Your body needed rest and you disobeyed me. Not every punishment is given by my hand. This is just God's way of letting you know you should listen to me next time."

I glanced over and saw tears in her eyes in the reflection of the window and her jaw looked clinched. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "You'll get better, I promise. When we get home, I'll take such good care of you. You'll be better in no time," I petted her silky hair. She seemed so tired and distant, I knew she needed rest.

When we got home, I put her to bed and told her to stay there. I went to the store and grabbed several different kinds of sports drinks for hydration like the doctor said and some easy light fruits and other foods for her to eat, including pretzels. I wanted the place stocked for her and would return as soon as possible to care for her.

She was asleep when I returned. I packed quietly and called a cab to take me to the airport. I leaned over and kissed her head lightly. She began to wake and I pulled her into my arms. "It's time for me to go. I bought you plenty of hydrating drinks along with a couple of cases of bottled water. I want you feeling better when I get back. If you're not, then I'll find a doctor to make a house call."

She snuggled into my chest and let out a sigh, "Okay."

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just take care of yourself while I'm gone." As I said the words, my heart broke. That was my job; I was supposed to take care of her. She was mine to care for.

She gave me a little pout and then stretched out on the bed. "Tell your family I'm sorry I couldn't make it," she whispered.

I chuckled and shook my head at her. We both knew that was not true, but the sentiment was sweet. "I'll let them know." I heard the cab's horn honk. "I have to go now. Take care."

The ride to the airport seemed to take an eternity, but the flight went way too fast. I went to my old estate and everything and everyone was just as I had left it. Mrs. Cope was thrilled I had returned and I nearly lost it when she offered me tea for the tenth time. I guess she missed having someone to serve.

The next morning, I dressed in my black suit and had my driver take me to the funeral home where they had James prepared. There were several people from the community there and my sister lit up when I walked in. "You came. I wondered if you would."

My father was quickly behind her. "Edward," he said with a curt nod and looked behind me, "Where is your Sub?" he asked.

"She was ill so I left her home," I answered. His face tightened. I knew he would be checking my story.

"Very well, I'm sure there are some here that can fit your needs if you need help dealing with your grief," he said dismissively and walked away.

"Grief," Alice sneered, "More like celebration. James was a bastard to everyone. I don't see one wet eye in the place," she said glancing around.

I did find one, though; his Sub, Victoria, seemed upset. She was sitting quietly in the corner, but there were a few Doms eyeing her. I knew she would be alright once one accepted her.

The service was short and I was surprised there wasn't cheering when they finally dropped that ass into the hole.

My father found me quickly and told me he wanted to see me concerning the managing of James's assets. I had my driver follow him home and stood waiting in his study.

"I have the papers here for you to sign to take over the companies James managed. I'll be expecting you to relocate at the end of your Sub's school year. I understand she's attending and that's fine, but her frivolous wants will not interfere with this family's needs."

I nodded in agreement. I realized how much I had missed my estate after only being home for a day. We could keep the condo for visits to her mother. There was no way I would live there indefinitely. I just couldn't handle it. I had tried, I had put in my time, but I was just not cut out for small man labor.

The job I'd had at the school bookstore didn't last because all the employees were complete idiots. They finally fired me after a week when I made the manager cry for the fifth time. Stupid wench didn't know how to be productive and had the nerve to complain when I fixed her fucked up system.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the car pulled up to my estate. I was ready for a long soak in the hot tub after a wicked jaunt on the bars. I missed them and I was glad to be home. I felt much better after speaking with my father. As long as I kept Bella's interactions with my family down to a minimum, I didn't see a problem with moving back. James was the only one that would have ever crossed the line and now he was gone and my Dom position was secured. I was sure Bella would see it my way; she knew how miserable I had been in that tiny place.

**BELLA**

I spent the first day trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do and where I could go. The first thing I was going to do was to get a new cell phone and change my number. That way Edward couldn't track me with the GPS chip.

I heard a banging outside the second morning and stepped out to see what it was. There was a Realtor at my mother's place and I had a crazy idea.

She agreed to sell the place for me. It was all in my name so Edward would not be able to sell it. I would consider it child support. At least that was what I told myself so I wouldn't feel guilty for taking his money. I set up a new email account on my laptop and gave it to my Realtor, stating that I was moving out of town and changing my number. She didn't think it odd at all. Of course, she didn't know it was a new email address. I couldn't access my old ones anymore. I didn't want to leave any way for Edward to trace me. Now I just had to figure out where the hell I would be going and how I would get there. All I knew for sure was I would need to only use cash as I traveled.

I quickly started packing up, hoping that I would have an epiphany before I was finished. I packed up the last box and suitcase and stood in the living room looking around. I decided to double check every room one more time and found myself drawn to the garage. When I opened the door, I saw Edward's car. The untraceable one he had used to escape. I grabbed the keys from where they hung by the door and opened it. I checked everywhere inside of it, hoping to find something that would help me. I hit the jackpot. Under the driver and passenger seats were alias passports and several bags of money. I guess Edward had always been ready to run again if we needed to. I pulled them out and took the cash, leaving the passports on a shelf in the garage. It looked like I would have enough money to buy a car outright which was just what I needed.

I needed something that would leave no trace of me behind. I called a cab, leaving my boxes behind and taking a bag full of cash. I went to the closest car dealership and bought a modest car, thankfully with no questions asked. Once again, I told them I was leaving town and to please email me when my new plates and registration came in so I could give them an address to send it to. I think the guy understood that I was running away from someone and readily agreed.

I took my newly purchased SUV and put down the back seats so I could fit in all of my belongings. As I loaded it, I still didn't have any idea where to run to.

The house phone rang and I quickly answered it thinking it might be Edward. I couldn't let him think anything was wrong.

"Hello?" I asked smiling. I would tell him I was feeling better.

"You sound like you're doing well. Edward told us you were sick." It was Carlisle and I wondered if I could trust him.

"I've had an upset stomach for the past week. I'm sorry I couldn't make it out for the funeral."

"That's alright, dear. I was just worried something may have happened to you. I wanted to check up on you and make sure Edward was still treating you well."

I burst into sobs and I heard Carlisle moving to a different room. "Bella, do you need help?" he asked concerned. Carlisle was always a sweet compassionate man.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Carlisle, and I need to get away. Edward hasn't changed. I was stupid for thinking he would."

"Oh, my dear girl; is there any way you can make it here?" he asked.

"I don't know if it's safe for me to be so close to his family," I sniffled.

"We don't really have any association with them and here is the last place they would think to look for you."

He was right. Edward knew I didn't like staying at his uncle's place solely because Esme was a bit much for me. "I just bought a new car to get away with. I'm packed and ready. Are you sure it'll be okay with Esme?"

"It'll be more than okay, dear, just come, and drive safely. Call us from your hotel when you stop for the night so we know you're safe."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"We'll see you soon."

I finally had a place to go, but before I went, I would have to cover my tracks. I called Edward from my house phone to let him know I missed him. He informed me that we would be moving back to his estate and everything was back to normal with his family. It just solidified that I had to leave.

I told him that Carlisle had called to ask if I really was sick and wondered if his father had put him up to it. Edward let me know that his father and Carlisle would never speak and that he was most likely worried for me when he heard about my illness. He asked how I was fairing and I told him I was feeling much better. It wasn't a lie. I was feeling better now that I had a plan. He told me that he would most likely have to stay the rest of the week to get his new assets in order before he returned. I told him I loved him and was looking forward to him coming home. As soon as I hung up, I left. I just hoped I could get enough of a head start on him so he wouldn't be able to find me.

I cupped my still-flat stomach and prayed that he never would find me, or us, ever again.

A/N thanks for reading please review. Remember Edward's father is Eleazar not Carlisle. Carlisle is the good uncle with the ass kicking wife.


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

MISTAKEN BONDAGE

Chapter 13 – Revelations and Realizations

**EDWARD**

To say that I didn't feel like I was in heaven as I soaked in my hot tub would have been a lie. My muscles all ached in a wonderful way. I hadn't had a good workout like that in weeks. I finally allowed Mrs. Cope to bring me some tea and dinner. She set them on the side of the hot tub and stepped out of the pool room. I was so fucking glad to be home. My mind was made up. I was never leaving this place again. I planned on going and getting Bella and moving right back in here as fast as possible. I knew she would be upset, but like my father said, her getting an education was a waste of time when I had all the money we needed. It was almost an insult, as if she didn't believe I could take care of her.

The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I would insist that Bella drop out of school. It was just a waste of time and getting in the way of our time. She had proved what a good Sub she could be, so I would see to it that her proper training started as soon as I could get her back to the estate.

**BELLA**

As I drove, I fought off tears. It wasn't that I didn't care for Edward. I did, much deeper than I should have. Deeper than he could ever understand because he was never taught to love and it hurt to know he could never love me. I was upset with myself for getting myself into such a mess. It was already late when I left and I had barely made it to the edge of town when my eyes started to droop. I wasn't going to get anywhere tonight so I headed back home and then locked up the car. I climbed into the bed that still smelled of Edward and bawled my eyes out. I barely heard the phone ring, but I finally made it to it before the voice mail picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried to hide my rough sniffly voice, but it didn't work.

"Bella, are you alright?"

It was Edward. I couldn't help the soft smile that came on my face. I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I was just asleep."

"Of course, I forgot about the time difference. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thank you, I'm fine," I sniffled.

"Are you still sick?" he asked worried.

"No, just feeling sad."

"Bella, I need us to move back here. I have too much work here. I need you to drop out of school for now and join me. You don't need school anyways. I'll take care of you, you know that." And I did.

"I know," I whispered, but I couldn't go back to him now. I couldn't move in with him and let his family get hold of my child. I wouldn't let it happen.

"You may keep the condo if you'd like for visits to your mother, but our main residence will be my estate here."

"I miss you, Edward."

"I know, precious. Why don't you get yourself a plane ticket and come on out here? There's no need for you to wait out there. I can arrange for everything to be taken care of."

"Thank you."

"You need to rest now, get back to sleep."

"I will."

"Good girl, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and I fell back on the bed, wiping my tears. I knew damn well that I would have gone to him if I wasn't pregnant. I cried myself to sleep.

I spent the next four days making the insane drive to Carlisle and Esme's home. When I arrived, Carlisle hugged me and Esme followed. She gave me a teary smile. "I know you tried. I'm sure he did, too, but a lifetime of programming is hard to undo. He isn't going to change until he goes through some intense therapy."

I wondered if Edward would be willing to do that. I looked to Carlisle nervously, "Do you think I should tell him about the baby? I don't want him to get mad at me. It was an accident. I was on the shot and we moved and changed phones." I started sobbing and Esme pulled me into her arms. "I want to keep it," I sniffled.

"I think we can arrange for you to tell him in a safe manner so he still won't know where you are, and you can take your time until you feel you both are ready to face this together."

Carlisle's response was both terrifying and comforting at the same time. I hoped Edward wouldn't be too angry.

**EDWARD**

I hadn't heard from Bella since that night on the phone. I had called the house and her cell and got nothing. I checked her cell GPS and it always said that she was at the condo and I was starting to panic.

I hopped the first plane out to Florida and rushed to the condo. I noticed that both our and her mother's condos were for sale. I wondered if Renee planned on moving closer to us.

I hurried inside calling for her and was met with silence. I looked around and found she had packed up a lot of stuff already. I went to the garage to see if she had taken my car to the airport, but it was still there. The passports that had been in the car were cast aside, and when I checked under the seats, I found the money was gone. There was no sign of forced entry, but that didn't mean shit with one of those Realtor boxes on the door.

I tried her cell again so I could find it in the condo. When I did, I saw I was the last person she had called from it. She had texted me that she loved me. I slumped down in the chair. I had to find her.

I tried Renee's phone. When she answered, she sounded like she was on a beach. "Renee, is Bella with you?"

"No, silly, why would I bring her on my honeymoon? Didn't she tell you John and I were married now?"

"No, I guess it slipped her mind. I was out of town to attend my brother's funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, I see you have your condo up for sale."

"Yes, John and I are starting over in a new place. Bella seemed alright with it."

"Yes, we're moving back to my estate. She already put her place up for sale as well."

"That's good. I was feeling a little bad for leaving her behind."

"So, do you have any idea where she might be?" I asked again hoping she would throw me some kind of bone.

"Have you tried the school, honey? That's the only place I can think of."

"Of course! Thank you."

I rushed down to the campus to the attendance office. I found a shifty-looking guy I believed I could bribe. "Could you please look up Isabella Swan and tell me when the last time she attended class was?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that's private information."

I pulled out a fifty dollar bill, "Can you look now?"

"For another one of those, maybe."

I pulled out another bill and he looked it up quickly. "She hasn't been here for two weeks. You never know if a friend is taking notes for her, though," he offered, but I knew that was not the case.

I was really freaking out and I didn't know who to call. My family wouldn't give a damn if I lost my Sub, they would just tell me to get another. I realized now as my chest tightened how fucked up that really was. There was only one person that I thought could help me.

"Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking."

"Uncle Carlisle, I can't find Bella, she's gone. I've looked all over, checked the school, and called her mother, no one knows where she is. Her stuff is gone. She said she was coming out to join me, but she never showed up." I felt so weak as I started to cry.

"I'm sure she's fine, Edward. There are a lot of places she could be. She'll contact you soon. I'm sure of it. Why don't we get off the phone so we can free up the line just in case."

He hung up before I could say another word. He was right, maybe she was at the store. I started pacing, but that didn't explain why she wasn't calling or why she had left her cell phone, or why the money was missing. I grabbed the kitchen chair and threw it across the room. Nobody gave a fucking damn that my girl was gone!

My phone started to ring. I grabbed it in a panic. The number was unknown. If it was for ransom, I would give them whatever they wanted. "Hello?"

"Edward," my angel spoke.

"Thank god! Oh, Bella, where are you, baby? I'll come get you."

"You can't, Edward."

"Does someone have you? Tell the fucker I'll track him down!"

"No, Edward, no one has me. I had to leave."

"What? Why, where did you have to go?"

"I was scared, Edward," she started to cry.

"There's no reason to be scared, baby, you know I'll take care of you. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I can't, you're going to be so mad at me."

"No, never, you know I can handle it. I'll just go to my gym. We'll go home and I can work out, and then we can talk more about whatever it is. We'll work it out."

"It's not like that, it won't go away, Edward, I'm sorry."

It sounded like she was going to hang up so I screamed her name, "Please, just tell me you're okay, tell me you're safe."

"I'm safe, I'm fine, and I'm with friends. They're going to help me."

"Help you with what, precious? Let me help you, you know I love to take care of you."

"Not this way, though, Edward. I have to go."

"Please, at least tell me."

"I'm pregnant, Edward, we're having a baby and I don't want to give it up or get rid of it, or raise it in your crazy family. You have to see that your family is messed up. What they do is wrong; I can't have a baby mixed up in that. I'm so sorry."

Then she was gone. She had hung up and I sat there stunned. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I dropped my head on the table, trying to make heads or tails of it all. I replayed the words over in my head; she was pregnant, pregnant, she was having a baby, our baby, and she was scared of me, of my family.

I jumped up and tossed the table. "Damn it!" I had to find her. I had to bring her home. I ran out of the condo, speeding to the airport. I had to get home and find my girl.

I was stewing on the plane, her words sinking in. She didn't want to raise the baby around my family. I dropped my head forward. After today, I could understand why. No one gave a damn about anyone else. They wouldn't care if my girl was missing. If they found out about the baby, they would insist it be aborted. Children were only to be had with a collared mate, and then only after years of training so we could focus on training our child in the ways of my family. I couldn't do that. Bella was too tender, too kind. She would watch my mood and anticipate my needs. She wasn't a regular Sub, only tending to my needs when commanded; she cared for me constantly without encouragement.

I needed help. I would take care of her. I would find a way. I would have to keep her hidden from my family, and I would have to hide my child as well, but I would find away. I had to.

**A/N **Sorry this took so long, I have written two one shots. One is _**Jack and Jill**_, after the kind of bathroom named Jack and Jill, it is angsty full of abuse and crazy but with a happy ending.

The second one shot is called _**Vegas on the run**_. That one is crazy and very WTF silly. I hope you will check them out. They are with Dollybigmomma now and we will post them soon. Put me on Author Alert so you don't miss them. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

MISTAKEN BONDAGE

Chapter 14 – Plans and Plots

BELLA

My first check-up was coming up and Carlisle said I should see if Edward would like to attend as well. My first reaction was to say no. I was still very hesitant about seeing Edward in person. I wanted to trust him and I knew that I missed him, but my baby had to come first.

"Bella, you don't have to tell him where you are, just mention to him that you have an appointment. If you can't do it, you can always call him afterwards and give him the details of his child's progression."

It was that last statement, "his child's progression" that made up my mind. I knew what I needed to do. I wanted him to be interested. I wanted him to want to be part of our child's life in a good way, but I didn't know if he could do that. I wanted to believe that he knew his family was bad for our child. It sounded like he did when I had spoken to him on the phone. I just had to get the courage to actually do it. I finally decided I had to call him and since it was both our child, I should at least let him have my phone number so he could contact me.

I did my best to be brave, admittedly holding my breath when he answered.

"Hello," he said sternly like he wasn't in a good mood.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he gasped as if relieved. "Bella, are you alright? No one has found you have they? Are you still safe?"

His words made me feel relieved. He understood that I really did need to stay hidden. "I'm safe, Edward. I was calling because I have a doctor's appointment and I wondered if you'd like to come with me."

He let out the sound of a sobbing laugh, "Yes, yes, I'd love to. When and where?"

I gave him directions and we made plans for me to arrive an hour early and him on time, just in case someone was watching him. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing me. He was being so careful to protect not only me, but our baby. Our safety was his first thought and I knew I could trust him to protect us. I wanted him to hold me so badly then. I was so scared and alone and I needed him, but we had to stay apart to be safe.

The next day, I stood pacing in the doctor's office and as soon as he cleared the doors, I leapt into his arms and cried. I hadn't realized I had missed him so much until I had seen him again. He hung onto me tightly with his face buried into my hair and I heard him breathe hard as if fighting his own tears. He slowly pulled back and grabbed my chin, looking at me sternly, "You're never to run from me again, do you understand, precious?" I nodded yes. "I know you were scared, but you must tell me. It's my job to care for you. You do as I say and I'll make sure you and our baby are safe." He was looking me right in the eye with such force I felt it all through my bones.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I promise never to hide from you again." I fought back a new wave of tears. He was right. We should have faced this together. I shouldn't have run scared, but trusted him.

He kissed my forehead and smiled, "Good girl." He led me over to a seat and pulled me onto his lap, holding me like he was afraid I would run away from him again.

Our relationship had transformed so much from the beginning and our roles were not so clear anymore. The way he held me and hid his face in my hair, the expressions that seeped out when he didn't mean them to, and the way he closed his eyes and breathed me in, I didn't think that was something a Dom was supposed to do. They didn't cuddle their Subs the way he cuddled me. Our roles were so confusing that I didn't even think he knew what he was anymore.

"I've missed you."

He smiled and kissed my lips lightly, "I've missed you, too."

EDWARD

Truth was I missed her in a way I had never missed another person before. At first I thought I was just worried because I couldn't find her. I had never been so scared in my life. I realized that all my very strongest emotions had come about because of Bella. Whether I was angry at her, my father, or my brother, it all stemmed from her. My family would annoy me sometimes, but I never despised or hated them like I did once I became involved with Bella. The crazy thing was she made me want to yell at her and hug her all at the same time. I didn't want her to leave, but sometimes I wanted to put her over my knee and give her a good spanking.

I thought when I found out she was safe that the pain in my chest would leave. It didn't; once I spoke to her, I felt all the more hollow and alone. I knew she was safe, but she chose to be away from me. I had never felt something like that before. I had an odd ache all through my body and it only just now subsided as I pulled her into my arms. I had never felt such an instant relief. I wanted to beg her not to leave, but I knew she must. My only consolation was I knew she missed me just as much. The pain in my chest lightened when I saw her excitement as she jumped into my arms. She still wanted me. She was still mine. "I hate that I have to let you go, I hate that I have to hide you, but we must until I can find a way for us to be a family," I whispered as my hand slid down to her tummy. I didn't know what I expected to find, but I did feel something inside me. "I never knew a man could be so scared and excited at the same time. My Bella, you're just full of new experiences, aren't you," I said kissing her cheek and then turning her face so I could claim her lips. She didn't even attempt to resist, but leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Yes, she was still mine.

We were called back and she changed into the little gown. The doctor asked several question and I knew I would have to look up several of the terms so I could properly care for my precious and our child. Since Bella was unsure of the conception date, the doctor pulled over the ultrasound machine. The screen was fuzzy until suddenly it wasn't. The whooshing sound of a little flickering heartbeat filled the room and the doctor pointed to the little peanut shape that was our child. It looked so human already and so alive. I squeezed my Bella's hand and kissed it.

The doctor took some measurements and informed us that my precious was twelve weeks pregnant. When the doctor said that my child would arrive in twenty-six to twenty-eight weeks, my chest tightened. I had so little time to prepare for the baby. My baby. I let out a chuckle as the doctor passed me a picture of my little growing child and in that moment, everything changed. Suddenly, nothing was more important than being with them.

The doctor left so my girl could dress. I kissed her head, cheek, and lips as she squirmed to get her clothes on. I didn't want to let her go. She smiled at me. "Edward, I can't go out there naked," she complained, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't, I'm staying with Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to be close, but I knew I couldn't be too close," she smiled hugging me tightly.

"I'll find away to come see you. We're in this together," I said looking her in the eye, "I will take care of you both, understand?"

She grinned again, "Yes, Sir." I loved that she answered me that way. She was still my perfect little precious girl.

BELLA

As I headed home, or I should say to Carlisle's home, I had to fight back tears. I wasn't sure if it was because I was pregnant and moody or because of leaving him after he had promised we could be a family which tore at my heart. He wanted me, he wanted us. He was upset that I had run away because I doubted him. I would never doubt him again.

I knew there was a lot that had to be done before we would be able to be together, but I knew if anyone could do it, it would be him.

EDWARD

I would glance at the picture of my child at every stoplight. I used every second I had to take in the image. It was such an odd feeling and I wondered if my father ever felt it. I thought back on how he had treated all of his children. The three of us were always tutored, but I very seldom ever saw my mother or father.

When I did see them, it was always together and he always looked at me with disdain. My mother wouldn't look at me at all. At one point, I had snuck down the hall and saw my father regarding my mother harshly. He told her that he preferred her sister, but her sister was too fragile. I saw my mother grit her teeth and I wondered if she hated my father. It was the first time I realized they were not happy. I had always just assumed they were. I had assumed wrong.

When I pulled up into my garage, I quickly hid the picture in my wallet, not wanting it to be discovered. When I stepped into the hallway to the living room, Mrs. Cope scurried over to me. "Sir, your father is visiting."

I followed her to the parlor and took a seat across from him. He looked impassive and finally let his eyes fall on me. "Where were you?" he asked sternly.

The lie popped into my head fast. "Carlisle has asked to invest in some of our companies. His current investments are not doing so well. I told him I'd have to speak to you about it first. I know you two don't speak, but I don't see a problem in taking his money just like we would any other investor," I said crossing my legs casually.

My father pursed his lips and furrowed his brow as he considered what I had said. I hoped he would take the bait because if he did, then I could set up a way to funnel money to my precious and our child.

He finally leaned back and waved me off, "Very well, let him invest. I don't see a problem in taking his money. Like you said, he'd be like any other investor; his connection to us is of no consequence. Now, the reason I came was to see how things are coming with moving your Sub back here."

"They're going very well. I've put the house on the market and already have most of my things moved back here. She's staying in a little apartment by the college and her lease will be up at the end of the semester. She's agreed to no longer attend school while in my service."

"Very good, very good," he gave me a smile and stood. "When are you going to collar her?"

I shrugged, "She's young and still learning. I may change my mind and find a new girl. Mike Newton has a Sub that's very well trained. I've had her over before. I think I'll have them over again," I said with a fake smirk.

My father's grin was much too wide, "You always showed so much promise. I'm glad I'll be leaving everything in such capable hands. James was always a volatile disappointment. Honestly, you beating him to death did us all a favor." He clapped me on the shoulder and turned to leave. As soon as I heard the front door close, I gritted my teeth and suppress my yell.

How could a father discard his child so carelessly? I hadn't even met mine and all I could think of was caring for it and loving it, and here my father was grateful that my brother was dead. He even thanked me for killing him! I was so disgusted with him.

I went into my gym and started my work out on the bars. I had to think and it was easiest to work on them mindlessly. I had taken my third turn on the bars when something my father had said hit me hard. 'I'm glad I'll be leaving everything in such capable hands.' If my father was dead, I would inherit everything. The threat to my family would also cease.

I took one more spin on the bars and then hopped down. I knew what I had to do. It was time for me to plot my father's murder.

A/N Did you see that coming? Thanks for reading please review. Remember I am donating for the fandom4NKH. You go to the **No Kids Hungry official website**, donate and then **forward your receipt** to the ladies at Fandom4NKH. **Your donation is tax deductible**. Your donation will get you a compilation of several authors; I think it is running in the hundreds now. Their work is awesome and exciting.

I am donating a one shot called Vegas on the Run and a huge compilation of Better than Pie outtakes, pushing 10,000 words or more. You will get both and all the other donated work by other authors.

http:/ fandomcause . info/

$10 can help connect a kid with up to 100 meals; $25 can help provide a month's worth of snacks to a child in an afterschool program; $50 can help a family access nearly $900 in food assistance to make healthy meals at home; and $100 can help deliver nutritious meals to a child in need for 3 months. **All donations to the No Kid Hungry initiative are tax deductible!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The upcoming weekend of June 8th and 9**__**th**__**, 2012, for a 48 hour period, we are asking people to ban FF net.**___If they don't get any hits from any of us, it will affect them and possibly make them rethink the atrocious way they're dealing with their authors. I'm asking that you all avoid FF net Friday and Saturday (these are the highest traffic days), don't even go there, let them feel what it would be like if we all left. Be sure to sign out of the site.

**Thank you, everyone!**

_**Proudly participating in the Banning Fan Fiction Net for 48 hours (6/8 to 6/9) campaign to stop the cyber bullies.**_

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 15 – Put a Collar on it**

**BELLA**

I spent the next week eating and wondering when the next time I would see Edward would be. He had told me he set it up to look like he was working with Carlisle. He was staging an investment project and going to fudge the numbers so I would have money to buy stuff for the baby.

Honestly, I was shocked by Edward's interest in our child. I was sure he would have been upset that it had happened and I wasn't "taking care" of it. On the contrary, he wanted to be fully involved and promised he would take care of things with his family.

He informed me that he would be coming this Friday to spend some time with me and our baby, which I found adorable because I really didn't think he would be a belly talker, but it sounded like he was looking forward to a moment with our baby.

It seemed his affection for me had grown over my absence. He would call me every night and talk to me until he felt it was time for me to go to sleep. He still had Dom tendencies, but they were much milder these days and honestly, I thought they were sweet. I suspected a lot of expectant fathers would feel the same way toward their mothers-to-be.

When Friday finally came, I paced in front of the door. The moment the doorbell rang, I ran to it, throwing it open and jumping into his arms.

He picked me up and kicked the door shut. It was moments later that I noticed he had something in his hand behind me. He sat down on the couch with me straddling his lap.

I attacked his mouth and could feel him smile against my lips as he returned my kisses. When I finally pulled away, resting my forehead against his, I whispered, "I missed you," while fighting off tears.

He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead, "Now, now, Precious, no crying. I don't want you to get dehydrated. It's import that you drink plenty of water for our baby so they stay where they are and safely grow."

I couldn't help but kiss him again. It was only a light peck, but it showed my appreciation for him looking up information on how to care for me and our baby while I was pregnant. I knew he took his role seriously and I loved him for it.

I came to realize that I really loved him as I lay in bed every night listening to him over the phone, worrying about me and the baby, coaxing me to take it easy and only do mild exercise and eat plenty of foods high in folic acid and iron. My sexy Edward had turned into a cutie and I loved it.

He cupped my face, making me feel like I was the most important thing in his life as he gazed at me. "I brought some stuff over to help you stay healthy." He pulled his bag up between us, "I have some prenatal multiple vitamins. I know you have some, but these ones are higher in what you need and your body will absorbed them better. I also bought you some vitamin B. It's folic acid and important for our baby's development." His hand went to the little pooch I had growing between us. He caressed it carefully and I tucked my head against his neck, turning slightly so he could still keep his hand on my tummy as I rested against his shoulder.

"Are you being a good girl and doing everything I ask?"

I just smiled at him and he grinned in response. "You may answer."

"Yes." I knew I didn't have to wait for him to give me permission. I knew he wouldn't punish me, but I wanted to do something for him because he was doing so much for me and I knew he loved when I waited for him. It was my way of letting him know I was still his.

**EDWARD**

She was mine, so sweet and so good. I would have let her answer without permission and I believed she knew that. My sweet precious girl liked to make me happy. I had never had a Sub in my life that would go out of their way to do something to make me happy. I knew without a doubt that she cared for me. I didn't really understand why or how it came to be, but here I was, a lucky man on the verge of having a family. Ironically, I had to get rid of my old family to safely start my new one.

I was getting nervous, as my father had talked about Bella, or 'My Sub' coming to a family dinner again. It was planned for the end of June when Bella would be expected back. She would also be six months pregnant by then.

It was obvious our child was already growing well and pushing out my Precious's little tummy. I knew it was mine, just as my Bella was mine as well. I loved seeing her little bump. She herself had fuller cheeks and her body was rounding beautifully. This was exactly what was said would happen on line. My girl was making a reserve for our baby. She was perfect at carrying our little angel. I also knew that it would be very noticeable at the end of June. I would have to come up with a plain to kill my father before then or at the dinner. I needed to inquire and see if my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, would be joining us. It seldom if ever happened as Rose called the shots and didn't like our family much. I could see why now.

Bella led me to the guestroom where she was staying. I was pleased to find it full of baby items and maternity clothes. There was a little fridge next to her bed. I had told her I wanted her to get one and fill it with healthy snacks.

I opened it to find fruits and vegetables along with some milk products and water. I was always trying to impress upon her the importance of calcium and folic acid.

She picked up something off the top of the dresser as I was checking her fridge. "You have to see these." She was smiling proudly as she held a stack of little baby shirts, I believed they were called onsies.

"'Daddy's little sidekick. My dad rocks. If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy. My daddy can beat up your daddy." That one made me smirk. "Dad's a boob man, too. Sorry, ladies, my daddy is taken. Dude, your wife keeps checking me out.'" I was laughing at that one. "I have some girl ones, too," she said excitedly. "'Daddy's girl. Daddy's princess. I love my daddy…'" she went on and on and then pulled out a stack of what she called unisex clothes with silly sayings. It was abundantly clear that my Bella had no intention of ever cutting me out of our child's life. I hadn't realized I was concerned about that until she had put my mind at ease.

When she finished showing me the other clothes and some blankets, I pulled her into my lap smiling at her. "So what do you think? Do you like them?" I could see real worry in her eyes. Did she really think I wouldn't want to claim our child as my own?

"I love them, Precious." I kissed her lips softly as her face lit up with relief. I picked her up and set her down on the bed. "Lie down," I ordered and she complied with a smile. I moved her shirt up and kissed her belly. It was small, but definitely there, just a hard little knot about the size of a grapefruit that barely protruded. "This is mine."

She smiled wider, tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I promise to take care of everything. You both will be safe soon."

She sniffled.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Precious."

"I miss you so much. I wish you could stay with us, or we could stay with you."

She was right; she should be moving in with me soon. I didn't like us being apart. I cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead. I read that hormones made emotions more intense and if she was missing me anywhere near the way I was missing her, she had to be miserable.

I pushed her shirt up all the way, wanting more of her. I needed all of her. I looked down at her little tummy. I would have to be gentle. I mentally cringed, thinking of all the times I had pounded into her, fucking her hard. I kissed her little tummy in remorse.

Bella suddenly sat up, eyes wide. I looked up at her wondering what had caused her reaction. I realized after a moment she was waiting for me to give her permission again. "What is it, Precious?"

"Spring break!" she practically squealed and I kissed her deeply. I could take her home. It was a legitimate excuse and no one would question it.

"Get your stuff, baby, you're coming home with me," I announced and she nearly threw me off the bed, rushing to get her things. She tossed everything into a small suitcase. I wanted her to bring more. I really wanted her to bring it all. In time she would.

I had learned quite a bit growing up on how not to kill your Sub, how far was too far. It was with that information I was formulating a plan to take things too far and use what my father had me taught against him.

"Do you not want me to come?" my precious asked.

I looked at her confused. She had a little pout on her face. "Of course I do," I kissed her nose, "I just have a lot on my mind. Come on, my precious pair. It's time I take you both home."

**BELLA**

I packed my stuff quickly, but I couldn't help feeling insecure when I looked up to see Edward scowling. He wasn't happy to take me home. I was nearly in tears, but he reassured me he wanted me to go with him.

It had been so long since I had been at the estate and as we pulled up, my mouth dropped open. I had forgotten how huge it was.

"Master Edward, I didn't realize she would be joining us so soon. I haven't prepared her quarters."

"No need, she'll be staying in mine," Edward said dismissively and I glanced at Ms. Cope, noting the shocked look on her face. Edward led me through the halls and after what seemed to be forever, we finally made it through the maze of his home and into his room. I hadn't been in here before. I guess the other room was his 'playroom.' His personal room was very surprising. The walls were a cream color and the bedding was sage and tan, still masculine, just bright. He saw my reaction to his room as it was clear on my face.

"Not what you thought is it? I'm not all dark, my love," he said leaning down to kiss my lips. "This is my sanctuary. It's where I come to relax and center myself. It just hasn't been working lately. I believe it's because I've become accustomed to your presence in my bed at night." He started to undress me, "You'll stay in here with me from now on," he ordered following his hands with his lips. I was in no position to argue, not that I would want to. I didn't want to leave here. I didn't want to leave him. He scooped me up suddenly and lay me out on the bed. It was so comfortable I almost fell asleep instantly. Edward must have noticed my drooping eyes. "I'll send for a snack and a drink. I trust you have your vitamins?"

I smiled and nodded yes.

"Good girl." He ran his hand through my hair before he stepped away into the hall.

He wasn't gone long before there was a light knock on the door. Ms. Cope stepped in and set the snack on the nightstand. I noticed her eyes glance to my neck. When she was done looking, her eyes hit the floor again and she was quickly out the door.

I knew exactly what she was looking for, my collar. I wondered if things would make more sense to people if I had one. Edward came walking in and noticed I hadn't started on my snack. I quickly picked up a strawberry and popped it into my mouth with a smile. He walked over and kissed my forehead and then pressed another to my lips. I had forgotten how much he liked feeding me.

Once the plate of berries and bottle of water were finished, he climbed up next to me. I snuggled into him immediately. I didn't want to speak and break our silent agreement, but there was something I wanted to talk to him about.

I rolled over in his arms and looked up at him, eyes wide trying to convey I wanted to speak. He looked at my face for a moment, took a deep breath, and then dropped his forehead to mine. "What is it, Precious? You may speak." I could tell he didn't want to talk at that moment, but I was too happy that he could read me so well. He finally smirked at my excitement in him, recognizing what I wanted and kissed my lips lightly, "Well, go on then."

"I was wondering if people would not be as curious about me if I was collared." I couldn't look at his face when I said the last word, afraid I would upset him.

I felt his hand on my chin and his eyes met mine. "Do you want to be collared, I mean really collared?"

I shrugged one shoulder, "I'd like to be yours and I don't mind other people knowing it."

He took a deep breath, letting it out of his nose. "Bella, a collar is a serious commitment between a Sub and a Dom. If I collar you, it's announcing to everyone that you're my Sub and my woman, no one is to touch, speak, or acknowledge your presence directly unless I give them permission." He pulled me to his chest, running his hand down the back of my hair. "I think that would be very difficult for you. You're a sweet, wonderful little Sub, but as much as I love that, it also counts against you. You want to do things for me, you beg me even with your eyes to address you when a Sub shouldn't even be looking at me. Honestly, I don't know if I could handle you not looking up at me anymore. I used to think I wanted that, but I'm finding that there's so much more and I want it all." He kissed the top of my head and my heart swelled. He didn't want to collar me because he didn't want to restrict our interaction.

I smiled so wide it hurt my face. "I love our interaction, too. I love that you can read me when I want to speak to you, and you always anticipate my needs." I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. "I want to be collared so your family doesn't harass you about it. If I'm collared, there'll be less pressure on you," my hand went up to his cheek, he smiled softly at me.

"Very well, I'll let you wear the collar around my family, but you must always let me remove it when we're alone. I don't want to forget that there's more between us than what that collar represents. You're more to me than what I was taught it represents." He kissed me and slowly deepened it. I knew it was his way of saying he loved me. It had to be. I knew he was stunted when it came to relationships, but just like he could read me, I could read him.

**A/N: If my stories are pulled, you can find me at The Writers Coffee Shop under the penname Savannavansmutsmut. I haven't moved any yet because I'm lazy, but if they start pulling them, I'll move them all and only write on that site.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it…**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 16 – Know Thy Enemies**

**BELLA**

Edward warned me about having dinner with his family over spring break. I didn't like the idea, either, but since his father had suddenly showed up, it wasn't something we could get out of. Thankfully, Edward had said I was busy cleaning the 'equipment' and not available for show while his father was there.

Honestly, I didn't know what we were going to do and I wasn't looking forward to that dinner at all. I was pretty sure that his Ms. Cope was the one that tattled, but I hadn't told Edward this. I had a feeling he trusted her implicitly and didn't realize that since she knew the money ultimately came from his father, not him, that would be where her loyalties lay.

"Bella," he slipped into his bedroom, our bedroom. I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Precious, I brought you a snack to hold you over until morning." I gave him my worried look and he smiled. "Do you have a question?" I nodded yes. He kissed my nose, "Ask me."

"Does Ms. Cope know I'm pregnant?"

He slid the tray into my lap, "No, why do you ask?"

I poked at the food and took a bite, trying to find a way to tell him that I suspected he had a rat in the house. I swallowed my bite and he passed me a bottle of water. I drank it without pause so he wouldn't give me that look; the one he got when I disobeyed. He had gotten really good about not saying anything, but I could tell he was holding back so I did my best to keep him happy so his mouth did stay shut.

"Did you ever wonder how your father found out I was here?" He dipped a carrot in some ranch and held it to my lips. I took it all the way in and sucked on his finger.

"He was just dropping by."

"Yes, but he didn't see me, yet he knew I was here."

"I'm sure he knows about spring break…" he trailed off, starting to realize I was right.

"I doubt he knows when it is for me, though." I set the tray aside and climbed into his lap. "I just don't want word to get out to your family. I'm not sure how they'd react to us having a baby."

"Oh, I know all too well how they'd react. Don't worry, Precious, I'll keep our little angel safe. No one will know about our angel until it's safe, I promise."

I kissed his chin because that was what I could reach, "Thank you, baby."

He kissed the top of my head and fed me some more veggies, giving me water every few bites. He kept kissing my cheek in between bites and rubbing my little tummy. When he started nuzzling my neck, I became very distracted.

"Last bite, Precious," he said holding it to my lips. I took it, licking the dressing off his fingertips and he tipped my chin to kiss my lips. Unfortunately, he didn't strip me and ride me hard; no, he stripped me and put me in the bathtub, washing me down carefully. He was driving me mad with all his gentle kisses and touches. I was ready to slam him down and just hop on myself. Of course, that would never fly with my Dom boy.

He dried me off and put some flannel, yes, flannel pajamas on me. "Edward?" I questioned pulling at the material. I couldn't restrain my bafflement to ask why I looked like a grandma.

"I don't want you catching a chill and getting sick, now let me tuck you in." I nuzzled into him, sighing as I fought off sleep. I realized my mind had several questions about the dinner and he had the answers.

I shifted, climbing up his body. His eyes opened and saw my questioning ones. "Would you like to discuss something else?" I nodded yes. He smiled widely and kissed my forehead. "Go ahead, Precious."

"We don't have my Sub clothes."

He tucked me back into his side, "Don't worry, I planned on getting you new ones tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"What will be expected of me?"

"You're wondering if you'll have to perform in front of everyone." I nodded yes and he let out a breath and snuggled me closer, "No, it's just introductory dinners where that's required and you've already been introduced. I'll get you another cloak to keep you covered and will slip my toes under your foot. If you have a problem," he rested his hand on my belly, "like needing to go to the bathroom or an upset stomach, you just press down with your foot and I'll make an excuse for us."

He'd thought of everything. "Thank you." I straddled him and kissed him, trying to deepen it.

He just smirked at me and gave me a light spank. "It's time to sleep, Precious, your body needs the energy to grow our baby."

I didn't fight him because he was right. I was exhausted so I surrendered, tucking myself back into his side and started to doze off since my mind was finally put at ease. I should have known my Edward would take care of me.

The next day, Edward told me to go swim a few laps in the pool and relax a while in the pool house. It was covered with UV-protective glass so I wouldn't get burned. I listened to him give Ms. Cope orders to bring me a smoothie in twenty minute, and then an hour after that I was to have a bottle of water and a veggie plate. Well, he didn't call it a veggie plate. He gave her the name and amount of each vegetable I was to have on my plate along with the precise amount of dip. Yeah, veggie plate to most people.

I didn't like the way Ms. Cope kept looking at me after Edward was gone. It was like she wanted to accuse me of something, but she couldn't say what. It was obvious that I wasn't her favorite person.

When she brought the veggie plate and bottle of water, I crossed my arms on the pool side. I was surprised when she produced hand sanitizer. I thanked her and she grimaced.

"Would you like to join me?" I didn't think she would and I was right.

"Master Edward was very precise on what you were to eat and how much." I just shrugged and popped a carrot into my mouth.

"Edward is precise about everything, that's what makes him Edward. So, you want to tell me why you hate me?" Her eyes widened in shock that I had called her out. I just dipped and popped another carrot into my mouth, waiting for her answer. She stayed silent a little too long. "Well? I'm not upset, I was just curious." Her eyes narrowed and it looked like she was trying to hold back what she wanted to say. "Out with it. It'll make you feel better."

Her face started turning red. "You're not a Submissive!" she practically shouted at me. "He tried to send you away. I called for the car and you slipped away. I don't know what you have over him, but just know that once his family finds out there'll be no safe place for you to hide."

I smiled at her. "Really, that's your beef? I'll tell you right now, I have nothing over Edward. He just wasn't pleased with my performance. I asked for a second chance," I shrugged at her and took a drink of my water.

Her eyes narrowed at me, "He ran away with you. That's nothing like my Edward. He's a good and respectful boy. He has a strong hand, but he never crossed his father until you."

I guess she didn't like that we up and disappeared. "Who do you think is in control of this relationship, me or Edward? Before you answer, really think about it. Would Edward _ever_ let anyone have control over him?"

She looked pissed. "I know you're manipulating him somehow. I don't know what you did to him, but he was so upset when he came back from your little holiday."

"You know he and his brother didn't have the best of relationships. He was also unsure of how his father really was taking his brother's death and his disappearance afterward. Like a good master, he wanted to be sure it was safe before he brought me back into town. Now, is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

She huffed and shook her head at me.

"If you really are worried, why don't you just ask Edward about everything?"

"You don't speak to Doms other than to thank them and say yes sir or master," she snapped.

I let out a sigh, "If you give him the right look, he'll know you want to speak and give you permission."

She looked at me confused.

"When I want to ask him a question, I let him know by my actions and facial expressions. He gives me permission, I ask, he answers, I feel better and reassured that he'll always take care of everything."

"Of course he'll take care of everything. A true Submissive would know that."

I popped the last veggie in my mouth and rinsed it down with the last of my water. "Nothing I do or say will put you at ease. At least you have some more information to go off of. I'll let Edward know you're upset and would like some answers."

"You'll do no such thing. That's utterly disrespectful. No one questions the master!"

"Right, well, go ahead and take my plate. I'm done and I have a few more laps to swim before Master Edward returns."

Of course, when Edward came back, I told him all about my conversation with the angry Ms. Cope. He was very displeased and started for the door. I grabbed his arm stopping him, "She was just worried about you, Edward. Don't be so upset because she cares."

He let out a huff and then nodded that he understood before he stomped off. I hoped he didn't tear her a new one because I didn't need any more reason for her to hate me.

I rinsed off in the shower as Edward instructed and dried off in the bedroom while waiting for his return. I was shocked when I heard him yell, "Enough!" Edward was definitely pissed. I was surprised that Ms. Cope was talking back to him. Of course, it was his father that she ultimately served.

I was getting tired of waiting. Swimming always took it out of me, so I lay down on the bed. I was sure he wouldn't mind. He was always on my case about resting. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I was awoken by a soft shower of kisses.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

"Don't be sorry for sleeping. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. I had some very difficult subjects that had to be set straight before I returned. I didn't understand the extent of the problem with Ms. Cope until now. It's all been taken care of. She won't give you any more trouble."

"She's just worried about you."

He kissed my head, "Don't you worry about her." I just nodded because speaking further about it would just get him all upset again and I honestly didn't really have anything more to add. "You rest and I'll bring you a smoothie. Once you drink it all gone, I'll let you try on your new dinner clothes."

He was smiling so widely at me I couldn't help but smile back. Once he was out of the room, I snuggled down into the pillow, taking in a deep Edward-scented breath.

"Precious, it's time to wake up."

I groaned and stretched. When I opened my eyes, I realized I had been sleeping longer than I expected again.

"Sit up, Precious, it's time to feed our baby," he coaxed taking my hand. He helped fluff the pillows behind my back and put the straw to my lips. I sucked in and moaned it was so damn good. I didn't know how he knew how to make such awesome smoothies, but he just did. "Good girl." I had downed half of it when he pulled it away, causing me to pout. He kissed my lips lightly, "It's time to take your vitamin B. You'll need some smoothie to wash it down."

He held the pill to my lips and I sucked it in, nearly biting his finger. "Naughty girl," he chasten with a grin as he put the straw up to my lips. It didn't take long for me to finish off the rest of the smoothie. He set the cup aside and walked over to the couch which I now noticed was covered in bags. I gave him a questioning look. I was hoping there weren't several events we would be attending. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"I wanted to see which outfit would cover our baby best. I don't want them squished or exposed and I can't very well have you changing in and out of the clothes at the store. People would get suspicious."

He helped me up off the bed and I stood there for an hour letting him dress and redress me over and over. It was decided that I would wear a leather and satin baby doll. The bra portion was leather and the rest was light blue satin. I had matching leather wrist and ankle bands for easy tying. Edward wrapped me in a black cloak and put a pair of matching blue satin heels on my feet. To say it was an odd outfit would have been an understatement, but it covered my little pooch perfectly.

"Bella, since you're in town and will be my 'collared' Sub, people will be expecting me to make an appearance at the Owners' Club. It's where we go to show off our Subs. It's a way of announcing to the community that you and I are committed and off the market, so to speak."

I was trying to comprehend everything. He must have taken my hesitance as a negative response.

"I have more clothes that cover much more. I don't want anyone to see an inch of you." He cupped my cheek and set a bag on the bed next to me. He pulled out an auburn Grecian-styled gown that seemed to shimmer with copper and gold in the light. The material was surprisingly light and gathered under the breast and around my body, making the skirt very full. It draped down like a wedding gown, but the shoulders were pinched and held with black ribbon. The whole thing looked like it came from the Roman era, except for the color. There was a large black cloak he pulled over my shoulders. "Would you be open to going out in this?"

I smiled. Truth was I felt like I was all dressed up with no place to go. After being cooped up at Carlisle and Esme's home, I was ready for a night on the town.

I nodded yes, causing Edward to clap his hands together, "Perfect, now we need just one last thing." He swung a picture out from the wall, exposing a wall safe. He pulled out what looked like a treasure box. "You'll need to wear this while we're in public."

He set the box on the bed where I once again was resting. When he opened it, I gasped. I could see why he had picked the gown he did. The 'collar' was a black choker with a gold dragon design on it with black detailing on the scales and features. The dragon would cover the whole front part of my throat. He latched it on and smiled. "My precious, you're finally mine." He leaned down and kissed me softly. I realized that was not the only thing in the box. There were four other smaller bands that he carefully put around each wrist and ankle. They had dragons as well and in the mouth of each dragon was a ring. I assumed for ropes. I hoped he didn't get any ideas. There was one final piece; I had no idea where it went. He moved behind me and pulled my hair up into a pony tail and clamped the last item in place. He put the hood up over my head and moved in front of me. "Now, beautiful, it's time to go."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight. I just hoped I didn't screw things up.

A/N thanks for reading please review


	17. Chapter 17

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 17 – Royalty

EDWARD

I knew word had spread like wildfire about Bella being back in town. One might think it was just among our family, but we were like royalty in the Dom community. Everyone wanted to know when one of us was looking for someone to collar, and when there was a collar, it was just as well-covered as a wedding.

When I went to the boutique to buy clothes for my Bella, I was met by Julie, who often served me. She knew what I liked and also knew that I always did my own shopping when it came to dressing my Sub.

She stood before me with her head down, waiting for me to tell her what I wanted. "I have a family dinner. My Sub needs clothes for it." I gave her Bella's size and she hurried off and brought me several outfits.

One was a roman-styled gown and was definitely not part of my request. "What is this?"

"For the introduction at the club, unless she's not collared yet. I'm sorry if I assumed too much."

I looked at the gown, its colors would go perfectly with the Cullen collar set, but I was sure she knew that. It also would make my Precious look absolutely stunning. I really wanted to see her in it. I also wanted to show her off so everyone could see she was mine. There was no way I was passing this up. Besides, Bella wanted to appear collared. I had to admit, collaring her gave me a thrill. I wanted her collared, but I knew I couldn't do what I really wanted to her. I would never endanger our child. Just the thought of our baby made me smile. I would have never taken myself for a family man, but when I saw how different Bella was, I couldn't help but want more of that.

When I arrived home, Bella looked unsettled. She told me about her exchange with Ms. Cope and I became livid. When she grabbed my arm and told me that Ms. Cope just cared about me, I couldn't help but think the sweet girl naive. No one cared about anyone else in this family. No one ever gave a damn, unless money or pleasure was involved.

I stormed into the kitchen where I knew she would be preparing snacks for the next day. "Cope!" I snapped. She turned on her heels; head down and on the verge of kneeling. When I stomped over to her, she did fall to her knees into a submissive pose. "Your rude behavior to my Sub is unacceptable. Your service has been flawless until now. What possessed you to act this way toward my Precious?" I shouted at her. She didn't say a word. "Answer me!"

"She's not a true Submissive," she whispered.

"That's for me to decide!"

"It's for your father to decide," she quipped in return.

"My father does not choose my Sub; he does not control my life!"

At that her eyes lifted, "He controls everything, he's who I serve. He's the person who requested that I look after you years ago. She's weakened you. She's not a Sub, she addresses you wrong, she looks into your eyes, you converse with her, and she sleeps in your room…"

"ENOUGH!" I was on the verge of beating her within an inch of her life. "She is my Sub and I will do with her as I please. You will leave my estate and not return. You tell that bastard of a father that I've collared her. Where in hell do you think I kept my collar box, you slimy worthless bitch? You wouldn't know because you were never good enough to collar and now you're a bitter old hag looking for scraps. Well, you won't get any here. Now get out!"

Her eyes narrowed, she had been a back-stabbing whore this whole time, feeding information and shit to my father and I never realized it until my Precious pointed it out. It seemed I wasn't only my Bella's protector, but in a way, she could see danger in my path as well.

I spent the next two hours in my gym. There was no way I could be in my Precious's presence when I was this upset. I would never risk handling her too roughly. I would be handling her a lot as it was. I had so many garments to try on her that it would be bad if I went near her in a bad mood.

I finally picked the last garment for my Precious to wear to the family dinner. It was settled in my mind, though. As a slap to my family's face, I would introduce my sub to the Owner's Club before I introduced her to my family as my collared Sub.

I told her that I wanted to take her out and dressed her in the gown I had purchased for her. She was exquisite. Such grace and beauty had never been held by anyone in our submissive community. She was truly a prize to be coveted, but only I would know her. Only I would own her and in her own way, she would own me as well.

I pulled out the collar box and could see the reverence she held towards it. She knew even though I hadn't told her what it contained that this was a significant moment. My heart hammered as I opened it and finally locked the clasp around her neck. She was mine, she was all mine. I saw the ring dangling from the dragon's teeth and couldn't wait to get my leash on her. She was mine. I put the cuffs on her, holding back my excitement. My girl did not like suspension ropes, but maybe she wouldn't mind a little gentle restraint if she lay on the bed.

I pulled the final clip from the box that signified that I owned even her mind and pulled her hair up with my hands. The soft thick silk had been perfect to grip as I pounded into her in the past, but I had to hold back not to do that now. I must present her and I must handle her with care. I would never hurt her again.

I wrapped her in her black cloak. She had napped through most the day so I hoped she would be alright just to make an appearance. We wouldn't stay long. She was absolutely beautiful. It was a shame that once we left the room, I wouldn't be able to see her face or her beautiful eyes the rest of the night. Subs rarely made eye contact if ever, I never requested it. I had never wanted to look at them, I just liked to watch how their flesh changed color and their muscles moved under their skin. I would listen to the sounds they made and watch how their whole body was moving and working to expel that sound. I loved it. They were mine.

I looked over at my Precious. She was mine. This glowing beautiful goddess was mine. I pulled her to me, holding her face in my hands. I kissed her lips, much softer than I ever thought possible. So gentle, I could never be too gentle with her. I was always afraid to break my little Precious.

"Do you remember the rules? Head down, eyes down at all times, kneel next to me. I'll pull you up into my lap because I don't want you to get sore. I know you have a little more weight than your body is use to," my hand ran down to her little tummy, so small, so sweet, and so perfect.

I pulled her lips up to mine. I had to kiss her again. I loved that when I pulled away, she looked me in the eyes; she always looked me in the eyes. They were a soft brown and soulful. They spoke so loudly to me and yet held some secrets. I loved them; I'd never have her look away if I didn't have to play this game. Once my father was gone and this was over, I would have her look me in the eyes every day for the rest of her life.

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

She smiled, giving me her answer. I put the box back in my safe and pulled out my cuff and leash, slipping them into my suit pocket. I didn't want her to get hurt if she tripped or felt sick to her stomach. It didn't happen as often now, but occasionally she would come across a smell she couldn't handle. No, I would not bruise my delicate little flower while she carried my angel.

When we arrived, I pulled her into my lap, "Remember, eyes down, not a word," I kissed her nose. When I pulled out my leash, she actually smiled. I kissed her lips, unable to hold back. I hooked my leash to her collar, "Not a word, not a sound, and eyes down, Precious. We'll get through this." I kissed her forehead and covered her with her hood that had fallen to her shoulders as she lay back in the car on our way here.

I stepped out of the vehicle and reached my hand back to my girl. Once out, she walked two steps behind me, tethered to my wrist cuff. When we entered, silence fell over the club and all eyes focused on us. Once in the center of the room, I turned to my girl and brought her hood down so everyone could see her collar. I moved the cloak so it would hang over the back of her body so people could take in the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. There was no doubt that she was my collar. I turned and went to the bar, sitting down and ordering a glass of scotch. Several Dom's approached. I recognized most from other events.

One finally had the guts to ask, "May I look at your Sub?"

"You may look, but you may not touch, Mitchell," I used his name as a warning. He would be dealt with if he disobeyed.

"Rise," I commanded and Bella did in one smooth graceful movement. I untied her cloak, draping it over my arm. I walked over to the center of the room. "You may look, but you may not touch," I announced and several others gathered around. I heard several murmur beautiful, delicate flesh, and other compliments as they circled her. Her gown covered her well, not giving too much away when it came to her form, but they still were impressed by my collar.

"Is this the one you found alone in the bar so long ago? You've not been back since," Joshua, the bar owner, made note of.

"Yes, this is the precious prize I took home that night," I said caressing her cheek. I tilted her chin up so people could see her face. Like a good little Sub, she kept her eye down and then closed when I tilted her face up too far. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Her skin turns the most beautiful pink under my hands," I bragged. As if to demonstrate, her cheeks flushed brightly and the crowd whispered in excitement. "Now just imagine that in other places, so perfect to look at, to touch. When I first saw it, I knew I had to have it. I had to keep it as my own."

A screeching filled the room and we all turned to look at where it was coming from. A chain was being pulled taut and Victoria was yanked back onto the floor. A dark-haired man known as Alec stepped forward, pulling her up by her hair. "My apologies, she's still having trouble conforming to my training. Isn't that right, little bitch?" he yanked back on her hair, but her eyes stayed down. "Derrick, I believe I'll need use of a punishment room in the back."

The bartender pulled out a key and handed it over to Alec. He shoved Victoria to the floor, "Crawl!" he ordered and she pushed herself up on all fours. Once they were out of the room, I turned back to my Bella and saw her eyes were still down, her expression had not changed. The disturbance had not fazed her at all, proving that she had unwavering trust in me. I had noticed a few other Subs cringe at the lunging and screaming of Victoria, but my girl didn't. I was so proud of her.

"Splendid specimen, not even a quiver, I kept my eyes on her the whole time and she didn't even flinch. You've trained her magnificently. I'm sure your family must be thrilled to have her in the Cullen collection," Nigel gushed. He was always an ass-kisser.

"They do find her very intriguing," I deflected. "I should get her home. All this talk has, well, you know," I said with a smirk. "I need to give my girl a treat," I winked at the crowd. I was relieved it went so well. Aside from the little tiff with Victoria, which turned in my favor anyway, things had worked out perfectly. Word would get back to my father about the collar and training, and Ms. Cope would be punished for her lies. Seeing her ended would be my pleasure.

That deceptive old bitch had better not cross me again.


	18. Chapter 18

MISTAKEN BONDAGE

Chapter 18 –

BELLA

When we arrived home, I leaped into Edward's arms and kissed his cheek. "It worked! It worked, didn't it? You have to believe it worked. No one will know I'm a terrible Sub because I know I can trust you to protect me from everything." I kissed his cheek again. "I love you, Edward." I could see his eyes soften. He hadn't told me he loved me, but I could tell by his actions and patience with me that he loved me. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

He scooped me up in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he carried me into the house from the garage. When we stepped inside, he told someone to retrieve the food we had bought from a drive-thru. Shocking I know, but I begged and he bought me a kid's meal with chicken nuggets, milk, and apple slices. He also asked for the under-three toy and smirked at me as he told me that our baby was definitely under three. I was totally keeping that toy.

We hadn't gotten far into the house when a deep voice called to Edward, "It seems you've finally collared your girl."

He set me down gently and I knew to keep my eyes on the floor and keep my mouth shut. "To your room," he commanded.

I walked away without a word and walked as if I was completely at ease.

"I can't believe you introduced her at the Owner's Club before our dinner," his father snapped.

"I can't believe you sent Mrs. Cope to spy on me! She's a sick, crazed woman and jealous of my girl. She actually had the nerve to open her mouth and degrade her, and then she yelled at me! The bitch is insane and I will not allow her in my house, nor will I subject my girl to any other servants you discard into my estate. Keep your own trash!"

"That's enough!" his father spoke so loudly it echoed. "I've been patient with you, Edward, and although you're erratic, you're also highly revered among our community. You must not throw tantrums." He was trying to sound reasonable, but he was obviously still pissed. I could hear him take a deep breath, "Even though I'm upset, I'm still impressed with your Submissive's performance tonight. I received calls from several people who were in attendance this evening congratulating me on my son's exquisite choice. I was also informed of Alec's ill-trained girl lunging at yours. I was told your collar didn't flinch. I'll be certain to make sure his girl is dealt with. You know I do not tolerate misbehavior in our ranks and Alec is too highly regarded to have an unruly Sub."

"Thank you for stepping in on that matter. If my girl had not drawn so much attention, I would've left and punished the bitch myself. I'm certain you're aware that my Sub is highly desirable and can cause people to act out."

"Yes, your brother proved that fact. I'm glad he was dealt with. We can't have the likes of him shaming our family name." I heard a deep breath, "Now, will you present your Sub to me? I'd like to examine our latest addition."

"Of course, I'll retrieve her."

I panicked a little. I was supposed to have gone back to the room, but I was worried about Edward. He was going to be so pissed. He came around the corner and didn't look the least bit surprised. He tilted up my chin so I would get the full force of his glare. He took a deep breath and then scooped me up in his arms like he did before.

I closed my eyes, holding back my tears. I didn't like it when he was upset. He stood me in front of his father. I could feel both their eyes burning into me as they circled me. I held perfectly still, fighting off my fear. Even though Edward wasn't happy with me, I knew he would protect me from his father.

I felt a hand on my chin. I knew it was Edward's by the feel of his fingertips. I kept my eyes closed. "Isn't she beautiful? A jewel our family can be proud of."

"Have her kneel."

Edward stepped in close, draping my arm over his shoulder. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I would follow his lead. His lips were against my ear, his warm breath washing over my skin. "You're to kneel." I was surprised when he started to pull me down and knelt with me. I was still upright and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to go down. He undraped my arm and slid me back across the tile, my dress making me move smoothly.

I took his cue and knelt the rest of the way down like he had taught me. I felt him grip the ponytail he put into my hair. He used it to pull my face up, my nose brushing against the front of his pants.

I felt a foreign hand run down my back, the touch feeling wrong and way too intimate for my liking. "The collar accents her flesh beautifully. It's a shame you have so much of it covered."

"I didn't want her to be too tempting. She was fully clothed when James lost control. I don't want to expose her to anyone but our family. She's mine and mine alone. I will not share her, with anyone," Edward said the last part with conviction.

His father chuckled, "Yes, my son, I do believe you've turned into my perfect protégé. Your tenacity will keep our family on the right path long after I'm gone." I felt him pet my back again, lingering a bit just above my butt. "Now, if you could just get that vindictive side of you under control, I'd pass you the reigns before I go. I wouldn't mind a quiet little retirement in the dungeon. She would be perfect for public appearances. I'm afraid your mother isn't awe-inspiring anymore and I've grown bored with her. Maybe you'd like her to replace Ms. Cope. I have some replacements in mind and don't need her cluttering up the space."

I was surprised when I heard Edward clear his throat. One would have thought it was something natural, but I had seen and heard him upset enough to know that his mother being cast aside so indifferently by his father was upsetting. "Very well, send her over at your earliest convenience."

"Good man, she's superbly trained and well-behaved. You won't have any trouble with her, and if you do, you just have to call me and I'll take care of it. I know her soft spots."

After his father left, Edward pulled me up into his arms and then lifted me off the floor as if I weighed nothing. When we made it to our room, he sat me on the bed and walked over to his sound system. I had never heard the music he would put on. I knew when he was upset he would put in ear buds and go for a run. The soft strains of a classical piece filled the room. I looked up at him worried. I knew he was upset, but I also knew he wasn't happy with me at the moment for not listening to him when he sent me to our room.

My eyes dropped to the floor, hoping my submissive position would help.

"Isabella," he said sternly, "you did not go to our room as you were told." He was right in front of me. He grabbed my chin, tipping up my face. I kept my eyes closed. "Look at me," he ordered. My eyes snapped open. "Answer me now, why did you disobey?"

I fought off tears, "I was worried about you. Your dad isn't a very nice person and I was worried he'd hurt you."

"His upsetting me is none of your concern."

"You're always my concern, Edward, I love you."

He let go of my chin and turned away from me. He grabbed his hair, yanking it lightly. "I don't know how to do this. I need you to listen to me. It's for your own safety, especially when we're around my family."

"I'm sorry, I promise to obey."

He shook his head and turned back to me. "Don't promise me when I know it'll be broken. You worry for me the way I worry for you. It's unheard of and uncalled for. I don't know why you feel that way or how you developed those…feelings. I don't understand you." At that he walked out of the room.

I crawled up on the bed and hide my face in the pillows, trying to hide my tears. If he couldn't understand why I loved him, maybe he really didn't love me in return like I had hoped.

I heard the door close behind me and looked up to see Edward standing at the end of the bed holding a tray with my kids' meal spread out and an additional bottle of water. He set it on a little table he had brought in that could hang over the bed. "Sit up, Precious, it's time to feed our baby," his words were so soft and gentle they tugged at my heart. I had to fight off another wave of tears.

"Can you hold me while I eat?" I begged.

He gave me a nod and a small smile. He climbed up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my neck and then picked up an apple and brought it to my lips. I took it into my mouth and leaned my head back against his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me and my hope renewed. He had to love me.

EDWARD

My chest was so tight and I had been terrified to bring Bella into my father's presence. I fought back the need to snap his neck when he touched my girl's back. She was mine and only mine. My precious was trying at best, but her repentant eyes dug deep inside me, confusing me more. She had to listen to me to be safe in the world that my family lived in. Her excuse for disobeying me baffled me further. Concern, she felt concern for me. I had to leave her presence. I couldn't stand to be around her and feel so lost at the same time. I fought the empty feeling that crushed me. I didn't believe anyone had ever shown me concern, or consideration for that matter, until my Precious came into my life. It was so hard to comprehend, or understand. I knew the words, but I had never had to them put into action.

I prepared the treat I had purchased for her. Her excitement over such a silly thing as fast food amused me. I wanted to give her everything her heart desired and she asked for a three dollar kids' meal. I had to chuckle at my girl's simplicity.

When I entered our room, she asked for me to hold her. She let out a contented sigh as she curled into me more. She never asked for anything but my arms around her. I knew she wasn't a trained Sub, but she tried so hard to please me with what little knowledge she had. I released her hair from the gold dragon clip I had put in it just hours early. Her hair so was soft and had grown so much in the short time we had been apart. I fed her another apple slice and gently released the collar from around her neck, kissing it softly to thank her for what she had done for me. I had never felt the need to thank anyone until I met her.

I pushed the tray away and pulled her up on the bed. I kissed down her body, starting at her neck, traveling down her arm to her wrist and removed the cuff. I couldn't help nuzzling the spot that smelled lightly of the leather I had claimed her with. I repeated it on the other side. I carefully removed her dress and kissed down between her breasts to her little belly. I gave it a little extra attention and then moved down to her legs and made my way to her ankle. I massaged her feet after I removed her cuff and did the same to the other side. I worked my way up her body, taking in the alluring smell of her arousal.

She was mine and I would show her that she was mine in every way tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 19 – True Blood

BELLA

I had thought I'd heard wrong when Eleazar told Edward he would be sending his mother over to be our new maid. I thought surely he meant something else. You couldn't just give a person away, especially your wife; at least I assumed they were married, but I really had no idea.

I watched as some guy who never looked at me took luggage out of the back of a big black car. Edward walked up and opened the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying because the garage door was closing.

A small cloaked figure stepped out of the car and walked into the house without a word. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she followed luggage guy.

Edward walked up and put his arm around me. He had a smile on his face, but I was confused. "Was that your mom?"

He looked at me like I was silly, "Of course. I gave her orders to set up her room and then start dinner. I told her the menu was on the fridge."

"What?"

He looked at me curiously, "You seem upset, Precious; are you not feeling well?" he asked scooping me up. He headed to our room and I just gaped down the hall after his mother, wondering what the heck had just happened.

He set me on the bed, "Do you want a smoothie? I can see if she's settled already."

"Edward…" I growled at him.

"What? Stop this playing around, you're obviously upset and I know it isn't good for the baby. Just tell me what you want already!" he raised his voice at me and I was a little shocked. I didn't expect him to get upset about my confusion.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "Don't cry," he whispered walking closer to me. I hadn't started crying, but my eyes were definitely watery. If this was how his father treated his mother, was that the way he would treat me?

He pulled me into his arms and I hid my face in his neck. I hated that I was being so emotional, but I just couldn't believe he would condone the horrible treatment of his mother.

"She's your mom," I finally sniffled out.

He dropped his head on my shoulder. "She isn't my mother in the sense that you'll be our child's mother. She didn't raise me, she gave birth to me and I was handed over to a group of trained nannies and tutors that took care of me and raised me in the ways of my father."

"Edward, it's not right," I pushed up off the bed. "How do you know she wanted to give you up? Do you know if she was really happy? How can someone spend so much time with someone and then throw them aside like they're nothing!" I shouted at him. "You shouldn't be giving her orders; you should be giving her ice cream and a shoulder to cry on!"

"Bella, it's just my mother."

The idiot really didn't understand. I stomped out of the room with a roar. I made my way to the kitchen. I would get my own damn smoothie!

I could hear Edward hot on my heels. "Please settle down, Precious, don't make me call Carlisle for a sedative."

He was lucky I was so hungry or I would have turned and punched him in the face.

As I blew into the kitchen, Edward started saying something about mood swings and I snapped. I spun around and caught him across the face in full swing.

His face barely flinched. I heard a gasp come from behind me and when I turned to look, a woman quickly hit the floor in kneeling position. She knelt so low that her nose was touching the ground. It was then I realized that it was his mother. Her auburn hair was definitely Edward's.

"You're in trouble and I will punish you this time!" he snatched up my arm roughly.

I couldn't fight my tears. "That's what you're going to do to me?" I pointed at his mother. "You're going to throw me away to serve our son? That's what I have to look forward to?"

My body gave out and if Edward hadn't been holding my arm painfully tight, I would have collapsed to the floor.

He picked me up in his arms and dropped his head on top of mine. He was breathing hard like he was trying to get control of himself.

"Please don't leave me, please," I begged, "Please don't ever send me away."

I felt his arms tighten around me as he kissed my head, "Oh, my poor Precious, that's what has you all upset."

I looked up at him, nodding my head yes, "Please say you'll keep me."

He sat down in a kitchen chair and rocked me for a moment. "Of course I'm going to keep you, my precious girl. I couldn't give you away even if my life depended on it."

"Elizabeth, rise," his voice was strong and curt. I turned and watched his mother stand. "Make some chamomile tea for Isabella."

I hid my face in his shirt as another wave of tears washed over me.

EDWARD

Bella was a hormonal mess. I could only assume that her fear of being sent away from me stemmed from my parents' lack of a personal relationship. I had never once seen them be affectionate. If anything, the only thing I ever thought my father felt for my mother was disdain. She was probably relieved to get out of that house. I was sure I would be much easier to serve than my father.

"Bella, please calm down, take slow deep breaths," I coached.

My mother brought over a kettle of tea and set the table with two cups. She went to mix honey into Bella's cup but I stopped her. I had heard it could harm children under one. "She's never to have honey. There's a list of things she cannot eat on the pantry door."

"Edward," Bella sniffled, "Please let her sit with us."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Very well, if it'll put your mind at ease, she may sit with us."

Bella shifted in my lap so she could see my mother. "Hello, I'm Bella," she introduced herself as if she was expecting a response.

"You know she can't speak, it's against the rules," I reminded her.

"Please, Edward, let her talk to me." Her deep brown eyes were on the verge of tears again. I needed to keep her calm.

"Elizabeth, you may converse with my Precious."

"Can she look at me, too? I want to see what your mother looks like," she almost sounded excited.

Such silly little things made her happy, "Of course. Elizabeth, you may speak with my Bella and interact with her as well." I scooted Bella over, setting her on her own seat. I wanted to watch this interaction.

What I didn't expect was when my mother looked up for her to have tears in her eyes. My Precious quickly made it over to my mother and hugged her tightly. Her eyes went to mine and I nodded yes, letting her know that it was okay to hug my girl in return.

I was at a complete loss as I watched my Precious and my mother holding each other crying. My Bella petted her head and whispered in her ear. My mother slowly calmed as Bella passed her some napkins to wipe her nose.

Bella left the table, retrieving three bowls from the cabinet, three spoons from the drawer, and some ice cream from the freezer."

"Where did you get that?" How the hell did she get ice cream into the house?

"Ms. Cope had it. I saw her eating it," she gave me a shrug and scooted in next to my mother. "This house is not the same as the one you came from. You're safe here," Bella cooed to my mother as she dished up the ice cream.

"Do you need anything else? You didn't seem to have much when you arrived."

"That's because it's my job to provide her necessities," I bit back my annoyance.

"Well, chocolate ice cream and a good chick flick are her necessities right now." Precious was showing just how naive she really was.

"Bella, you don't know if she can be trusted. You do realize that you've shown her that I'm completely incompetent as a Dom. We don't know if she'll be reporting back to my father!" I finally snapped. "Do you want to lose everything, possibly even your life? Need I remind you why you need to live?" I glared at her for a moment and dropped my eyes to her middle. When I looked back up at her, she was up from the table and backed up against the counter, shock on her face and hands splayed protectively on her tummy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid."

What surprised me was my mother's response. "There's nothing to be scared of. I would never hurt you or Edward. Eleazar didn't even ask me to spy because that would require him to trust me and he knows that he never could. I'm going to kill him when the first opportunity strikes. I don't give a damn what the punishment is if I don't succeed. It'll be worth it to repay him for the life of hell he put me and my sister through. He took everything away from me and expected me to be thankful for it."

Bella's hands went to her mouth. I didn't know if it was from shock or to hold back a cry. I was completely stunned, staring at my mother's furious face. When she focused on me, her eyes softened. "Edward, I'm so proud of you." She turned to my Bella, "I'm so thankful that the pair of you have learned there's a better way." She smiled back at me and I wondered if she could tell me what the better way was because I was always lost. "I never wanted you to live this way. I didn't want you to grow up the way you did. When you were born, he took you from me forcibly. I was only able to hold you for a few seconds, but it was enough. You have no idea how many times I was punished for trying to see you," my mother sobbed openly, sniffing into a fist full of tissues.

I was speechless.

"I'm sorry. I tried so many times when you were a baby to get away with you, but he'd finally had it with me. He knew no punishment he could use on me would stop me from continuing to try, not until he threatened to kill you if I tried again."

"He threatened to kill Edward?" my sweet naive girl asked.

"My father had no attachment to us as children," I heard myself voice.

"People had a way of disappearing in the castle," my mother whimpered.

"Castle?" We had never told Bella what my father called his home.

"That's where he lives, that was where we were raised and trained." My eyes were stuck on my mother. This was not the woman I'd thought had given birth to me.

"I didn't dare go against Eleazar. I'd seen what happened. Or more accurately, I heard what happened. You can't let a soul know about that," she pointed to where my angel was growing. Bella's hands covered her tummy.

"Please…" my Precious started to beg but my mother cut her off.

"I would never betray my son or his family," she smiled softly at Bella and then looked over at me. "You're safe with me. I will never let that man hurt you again. You just be ready to run if you need to. I was so proud when you stood up to him," she cupped my chin and I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I knew Bella would just be confused.

"What makes you think he would've actually hurt Edward?" Bella finally asked.

I was curious as well. What had the tyrant done to keep this woman under his thumb all these years?

She grabbed another tissue and took a few deep breaths. "James was a twin. His mother, Carmen, wanted to escape. She did, and they were gone for three months. I was just a maid at the time. My sister and I, we hadn't really seen much, but we heard plenty. I remember the night he brought them back. When I saw her, she was sobbing, clutching a baby girl to her chest. I wanted to call the police, my sister did call them. That was our first mistake."

My mother's voice had taken on a vacant tone. She was focused on the table, but her eyes were blank, like she was lost as she spoke.

"He paid off the cops by giving my sister to them. I was taken to the dungeon where your grandfather was still living," she cringed. "When I was finally released, a tracking clip was placed on my ankle." She looked up at me so sadly, "I never did see that little girl again. All of the little girl baby things were gone and Carmen never tried to run again. I don't know what he did, but I know he did something," she cried hard.

"You're not James's mother?" I was shocked. I was sure she was the mother of all of us. I had never seen another woman.

She shook her head no.

"Who are Emmett and Alice's mother?"

She looked up at me and then grabbed another tissue, letting out a wracking sob. Bella went to her side and wrapped her arms around her and I was finally able to make out what my mother said, "They're my sister's."

I didn't even know my mother had a sister, then to learn she was in the house the whole time.

"Where is she now?" my Precious asked.

"She's gone," was all my mother said before she became hysterical and started to cry so hard that she finally passed out.

Precious looked up at me with panicked eyes. If what my mother said was true, my father was a killer.

A/N You not really surprised are you? His dad is psycho! Thanks for reading please review.


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns it Dollybigmomma magic's it, I just write it.

Chapter 20 – She Likes Me

EDWARD

I was woken later that night by screaming. I was worried my father had sent someone to kill my mother. I ran down the hall to her room only to find her asleep but thrashing in her bed. She was having a nightmare.

"Elizabeth!" I got as close as I could, staying out of the way of her flailing limbs, "Wake up!"

I looked around the room, trying to find something to hit her with when my Precious came in all sleepy-eyed. She needed her rest and I wasn't pleased that she was out of bed.

Bella shocked me by immediately jumping in the bed with my mother. I was terrified she would be hit and our baby hurt, but she slid under my mother's head and gently tapped her cheek. "Elizabeth, wake up, you're safe, you're safe, Elizabeth, wake up."

My mother's movements slowed, but her breathing was still heavy. My precious stroked Elizabeth's hair, trying to calm her further. Her eyes fluttered open. She frowned when she saw us in her room. "I'm so sorry. Eleazar usually locks me in one of the playrooms so I don't wake anyone up." She sat up, curling in on herself and hiding her face. "I'm so very sorry."

"I'll get you something to help you sleep. Precious, you need to go to bed now." Her worried eyes focused on my mother. "When I return with the pills, it's straight to bed with you."

"Yes, Sir," she said with a soft smile. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Her hand grabbed my shirt and she pulled me in for a kiss. "Thank you," her eyes were sincere. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Be a good girl and rest on this bed until I return."

"Yes, Sir."

I walked out of the room, wondering how our relationship had changed into what it was now. It was confusing but perfect at the same time. When I returned, she and Elizabeth were curled up together and talking softly. I stood watching them for a moment. My mother actually smiled at her and kissed her hand. I cleared my throat, drawing attention to myself. Both women smiled at me and it made me feel oddly warm inside. I used to love the feel of power I had when I was in control in my playroom, but his was a different feeling. It wasn't power, but it still felt good.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

"If this doesn't help you, I'll talk to Carlisle and see about getting you some help."

Elizabeth's eyes watered as she smiled at me. I assumed it was what Bella called 'happy tears," but confusing all the same.

"Precious, it's time for bed." She crawled to the edge of the bed where I stood and she locked her arms around my neck, hiding her face in it.

"You're so wonderful," she kissed my neck softly. I lifted her small frame with ease and she nuzzled further into me. "I love you so much," she spoke in a sleepy voice.

Be the time we made it back to our room, she was asleep in my arms. I tucked her in, brushing her hair from her face. There was such a sweet innocence about her, but I knew she could be a dirty little vixen at the same time. What a gift I was given when she walked in and sat down next to me at that bar. I would do everything in my power to keep her and our baby safe. I spooned her and rested my hand over her little tummy. I had never thought this would be part of my life. I never thought I would feel so lost and grateful for it at the same time. I buried my nose in her sweet-smelling hair. I was never so at ease with anyone in my bed, but I knew my rest would not be deep if she was absent. As long as I knew she was safe in my arms, I felt at peace.

BELLA

I woke to Edward kissing my neck. I pushed back against him moaning, begging for more in my own way as I rocked against his hard cock. I turned my head, kissing his lips, "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." I pushed back again and his hand pushed between my thighs and I quickly spread them. He rolled me on my back and put my hands over my head as if they were bound. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He unbuttoned my nightgown, kissing down my body. I held still and stayed quiet as he had taught me, but he knew I was enjoying this by the way my breathing changed and my skin flushed. "Do you want me, Precious?"

I didn't answer, I knew better. He smiled up at me, "You may answer."

"Yes, Sir," I practically moaned out. He continued to tease and touch me, not exactly where I wanted, but enough that I was on the verge of spontaneously combusting before he pulled away.

"You were very disobedient yesterday. Do you think you should be punished?" He grinned again at my silence. "You may speak."

"Yes, Master."

His jaw clenched and he breathed in deeply. He leaned down next to my ear, "You don't know what that does to me, Precious. When you call me your master, I want to show you how masterful I can be."

My panting increased. I really wanted him to show me. For heaven sakes, I was pregnant and horny and he loved taking his sweet time, teasing me into insanity!

He climbed off the bed and it took every last bit of control not to sit up and yell at him to come back. Damn him and his teasing.

He left the room and I thought he was going to go get one his 'toys' from his play room, but he returned with the carton of ice cream instead. My eyes lit up in hope, silently begging for a bite. He gave me a devious grin, tipping the carton to show me there were only a few bites left. He held up a spoon, taking nearly half the ice cream out of the carton with one giant scoop. He walked toward me, like he was going to feed it to me, but then stuck it in his mouth. The whole scoop didn't fit it was so large and there was chocolate ice cream on his cheeks. He put the spoon in the carton and wiped his face with his finger. He held it against my mouth, "Lick it."

I did, hoping the next bite would be mine, there wasn't much left. He took out a second giant scoop and tipped the carton so I could see it was empty. He licked at the ice cream, teasing me mercilessly. He brought it close to my lips and then snatched it away at the last minute, swallowing it whole. He set the carton on the night stand and shocked me by rolling me on my side and giving me a good spanking. It was only one, but it stung like a bitch. He kissed where he had spanked and rolled me on my back. "That, my dear, was your punishment. I will not risk hurting you or the baby, but you must learn to do as I say if you're to stay safe." He looked at me very seriously. "Do you understand why you were punished? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

He took another deep breath, "Good girl."

And I did, I had no idea how dangerous Edward's family really was until now. I think he might have known all along. It was the only reason I could think of for him to set up a way to escape to Carlisle's home. I think in his heart, he knew his family wasn't right, that his father really was messed up in the head. He just never had proof until now. Heaven help us, but I think it was much worse than he expected.

He kissed down my tummy and nuzzled my apex. "You want me badly, don't you?" he asked as I arched toward him. He gave me a satisfied look and then stood up. "It's time for you to get showered and dressed. I'll see you in the kitchen when you're done," he turned away from me and headed for the door.

I sat up shocked. "What?" I practically screamed at him.

"If you're a good girl today, maybe I'll reward you," he said with a wink and left. Damn him and my horny hormones!

When I made it to the kitchen, Edward and his mother were talking quietly. Once they noticed I was in the room, they both shut up and smiled at me. I wondered if they were planning something. "Good morning, Ms. Bella, you look well this morning. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine, Elizabeth, we all have our bad nights. I had several when Edward was away."

"What, why didn't you tell me?" he stood up, coming over and pulling me straight into his arms, "How can I fix things if I don't know what's wrong?"

I smiled, sighing at his sweet need to care for me. "You've already fixed it. I'm in your arms at night and that's all I need."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, "It should've been fixed sooner, Precious. I never want you to ever feel any discomfort."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I'm pretty sure having a baby involves a lot of discomfort," I teased.

He frowned at me, kissing my forehead, "I'll speak to Carlisle to see what options we have to remedy that problem. Don't worry, love, I'll find a way to fix it," he promised.

I snuggled into his chest. "It's okay; it'll be worth the pain, since I'll get to have your baby in the end." I looked up into his eyes, "You understand what good pain is, that's what this will be," I smiled and placed his hand over my tummy.

He looked down at me worried, resting his forehead against mine. I cupped his cheek, "Everything will work out and we'll have a beautiful baby, hopefully with your eyes."

A soft smile reached his eyes. "No, they need to be just like you."

We heard a clang of pots and turned to see a guilty Elizabeth looking back at us wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine," Edward leaned down kissing the top of my head. "Come sit, Precious, Elizabeth will serve us shortly."

I frowned, not wanting his mother to serve us, but when I turned and looked at her working at the stove, she was smiling widely and nearly dancing in place. When she brought the food over, her cheeks were red from the strain of her smile.

Edward nodded at her to sit where there was an empty place setting and I swear she giggled when she picked up her fork. I, however, didn't. I was going to be a good girl, that was for damn sure. I was getting my orgasm tonight.

Edward watched me for a moment and I sat silent, head forward and eyes down in my lap. I felt him scoot next to me, putting his arm around me. "Do you want me to feed you? Is that what you need? Do you need your master to care for his sweet Precious?" I didn't answer and I felt his smirk on my neck. "Look at me; I want to see your eyes."

I looked, knowing what he would see. He fed me every bite, watching my eyes as I ate. He would kiss me gently now and again and eventually pulled me into his lap. Once my food was done, he slid his plate over and I just rested my head on his shoulder, fighting off the urge to lick and nibble his neck. I could always just say I was still hungry. Of course, he would probably just feed me some more food. Damn him and his restraint. I was going to have to find a way to work the term master into every one of our conversations. That seemed to be the only thing that really got him going. You could bet I was never going to forget that.

Once he was done, he set me on my feet. "Go to your room and dress for a swim. I want you to relax in the hot tub and then do a few laps. I'll be there in time to watch you do your laps, so wear something good."

"Yes, Master," I silently smirked to myself. I had just the outfit to wear. It was called my birthday suit. As I started out of the kitchen, I heard his mother tell him that I was wonderful and she was so happy for the both of us. I didn't realize I had been stressed about his mother liking me until that moment. I felt relief wash over me. She liked me.


	21. Chapter 21

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma spanks it, and I like it.

Chapter 21 – Master Plans

Bella

I went to our room and stripped off my clothes, only to replace my robe. I was in a rush to make it to the pool room, nervous about being naked as I ran through the house. I was pleased to find Edward on the far side of the pool by the Jacuzzi.

"Ready so quickly, Precious?" he said with a smile as he closed a box next to the Jacuzzi.

I just dropped my robe and took a step toward the water.

"Wait, I just adjusted the temperature. It needs to cool down before you rest in it. Why don't you swim a few laps to wake up?"

"Yes, Master," I answered dropping my head and walked toward the edge of the pool. I dove in and made it to the far side of the pool in quick time. I glided back and felt a hand on my shoulder and then one on my waist. Edward had slipped into the pool with me and was completely naked as well.

"You're being such a good and obedient girl, Precious," he bit my earlobe. I held back a moan. "I just adjusted the temperature for the Jacuzzi. It's not to be over ninety-nine degrees. I know the water won't feel as hot, but it'll be just as relaxing. Come, I'll sit with you for a moment to make sure the temperature isn't too much for our little one."

He carried me out of the pool and then stepped into the hot tub, checking the temperature before he set me down. The water was sort of warm, but also felt almost as if it wasn't warm or cold at times. He leaned over kissing my neck. "Do you feel alright, Precious? You're not too hot or uncomfortable?"

"No, baby, I'm perfect," I said snuggling into his side.

His fingers pushed the damp hair off my forehead so he could look at me with worried eyes. "Do you need more rest? You look worn out. I think after this, we should take a shower and you should go to bed. I don't want you straining yourself."

"I'm…" I started to protest, but he gave me that 'I know better than you' look and I shut up. There was no way I would be getting laid if I argued with him. "Yes, Master."

When I said that, his eyes closed and he pulled me to him tighter. I could feel his cock on my hip and let my hand sneak down to it. When I touched it, his eyes popped open and his hand gripped mine. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are, Master, but your cock was so tempting. I need to be punished for acting out of turn."

His eyes darkened. "Oh, you'll be punished." He walked us down the halls to our room, naked as jaybirds, and took me straight into the shower. He rinsed us off and then had me sit on the shower bench. "Open," he commanded and I did so happily. I gave him head and swallowed when he told me to, not even flinching. Was it odd that I was starting to crave his cum? It was high protein after all.

I was dried and tucked into bed by the gentlest man in the world and all I had wanted was a good spank and a fuck. Maybe if I put my request in writing...

"You need to rest, my Precious, and maybe tonight if you're a good girl, I'll give you a reward."

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. He kissed my forehead and went to get dressed. I lay silently with my eyes closed, too excited to sleep, but still wanting to please him. Edward was an excellent lover and always worth the wait. He had just finished dressing when he came over to the side of the bed. "You may rise in two hours and walk around the house. I'll be in my study and we'll take Elizabeth to see Carlisle. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you as well."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him with one word, "Kiss?"

"Of course, Precious." He kissed me sweetly, reminding me why I loved him so much.

"I love you, Edward." When I said the words, his eyes softened. I knew he was confused about his feelings for me. I was sure he had never felt love, but I also knew by the way he treated me and looked at me that he loved me. I would wait however long he needed to figure it out on his own.

Once he was gone, I rolled over on the bed, trying to take a nap. I was tired. It was funny how he knew it before I did. It was like he was a mind reader, but I was sure it was because he was trained to read a person's needs without them speaking. That didn't necessarily work on our first night together, but as he got to know me and my body, he would know what I needed even before I did.

I started thinking about the latest events. I thought it odd that his father would send Edward's mother, whom he didn't trust, to his son's care, especially after getting an ill report from a servant on his payroll. The more I thought about it, the more I began to worry. I quickly dressed and made my way to his study. I walked in quietly, trying not to disturb him as he looked be concentrating on the papers before him.

"It hasn't been two hours, Precious, barely even one," he spoke without looking up.

I quickly moved to stand next to him, wanting to speak, but still not wanting to upset him any more than I already had. I was twisting my fingers anxiously and he must have seen it out of the corner of his eye because he quickly turned to me with a worried look on his face. "Speak," he commanded.

"I think there's something very wrong. What if your father didn't trust you? We know he doesn't trust Elizabeth, so why would he send her over here, Edward? What if he plans to hurt us all and plans to do it while we're all together?"

EDWARD

When Bella stood next to me voicing her concerns, I realized that she was most likely right. My father's actions made no sense, especially if he trusted Ms. Cope as much as I thought he did. If he took her word over mine, which would not be much of a stretch considering I had just return after my rebellious departure, then something was definitely going on. It was then I knew my Precious and the little angel she carried could be at risk. I needed to send her back to Carlisle's, saying that she was going back to finish the semester. I knew she would be upset, but I couldn't risk her. I wouldn't risk her.

My mother and I had been so set on revenge, we hadn't even considered that he would be looking to get his own. I knew my defiance had been a great source of embarrassment and betrayal for him and my father was not one to tolerate any sort of disobedience or disloyalty from anyone. "Go and get my mother, we'll be leaving early."

When she walked down the hall, I left to pack a bag for my Bella. When I met them at the garage, they were surprised when I took out my meter and did a sweep for monitoring devices on my unmarked classic car. Not finding anything this time, I still didn't say a word until we were out of the gate. "I'm taking you both to stay with Carlisle."

"NO!" Bella nearly screamed. "You can't leave me, you can't go back alone! What if he hurts you? You can't leave me alone!"

I could tell she was becoming frantic as she continued to beg me in tears.

"I'm not leaving you. You can't send me away. If you drop me off, I swear I'll just take a bus or cab or something. I'm not staying away from you again!"

"Enough!" I took a deep breath. "I need to make sure you're safe while I do some more looking into my father's plan. We have to know what we're up against and I won't be able to concentrate if you're both in danger."

When we pulled up to Carlisle's office, I double checked to make sure no one had followed us. I took the women inside and went straight to his office. Luckily for us, he was charting.

"Edward?" he looked up surprised, "Elizabeth?"

"I need you to keep them safe while I figure out what the hell my father is up to."

"Of course, let me just call Esme. She'll come pick them up."

"I was thinking that maybe we could put Elizabeth in a mental health clinic for a while. It'll be secure and she could get the help she needs." I looked over at my mother to see how she was going to respond to the idea. She just gave me a sad smile.

Carlisle looked over at her and pulled open a drawer. "I'm sure she could use some help after all she's lived through. How did you get her out?"

"Father gave her to me."

"That most definitely doesn't add up. Why would he let such a high-risk Sub like Elizabeth out of his sight?"

"That's what I was wondering. I need you to take care of them while I figure it out. We'll say Bella had to go back to school, and he knows Elizabeth has trouble sleeping so I'll just say that's what she's being treated for if he asks."

"You need to be very careful, Edward. I know he's my brother, but he's always had a vicious cruel streak. Just don't ever turn your back on him."

"Please don't leave me," Bella begged one more time.

My mother wrapped an arm around her, "Sweetheart, if Eleazar wanted us all in the same place to hurt us, it would make sense that he wouldn't take action until after we all return again. Edward will be safer this way."

Bella squished herself against me sobbing. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "Precious, you need to calm down and take care of our angel."

"I love you," she whimpered.

"I know," I kissed her head. I wanted to say something back to her. I thought I loved her, but I didn't want to disappoint her. I placed her hand over my heart and kissed her again, caressing her tummy. "I need to keep you two safe, Precious. Do you understand how much I need to know you're safe?"

She sniffled and nodded her head yes.

"I'll work as fast as I can to get you back with me. You'll come home soon. I swear it won't be long at all."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I turned to Carlisle; he was on the phone making the arrangements for Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'll have her brought in immediately. Thank you." He grinned, "I have a bed for her in one of the nicest mental health homes here. There's very tight security and gourmet food. Not to mention some of the best doctors in the nation."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I truly appreciate your help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner, Elizabeth. I was just so worried something would happen to Esme in retaliation," Carlisle offered sadly.

"I know you needed to keep your love safe," my mother nodded smiling slightly.

Carlisle gave me directions and I let Bella come along for the ride to drop off Elizabeth. Carlisle wasn't kidding. If they weren't expecting you, you didn't get past the gates. Once we were okayed, we were greeted by Dr. Jarmen.

"Welcome to a happy place." The man wasn't kidding. The sign in front of the building said a happy place. "I take it this is Elizabeth that Carlisle called about?"

"Yes, she has trouble sleeping and may be in trouble. Her estranged husband…" I started, but my mother interrupted.

"He's not my husband, we never married. He'll come after me if he thinks I'm a threat to him. I'm a loose end and he'll want to tie me up. He has several police in his pocket so please don't let any in that you don't personally know and trust," she asked of Dr. Jarmen.

He frowned but nodded in the affirmative. "You're safe here, Elizabeth. Why don't we show you around and then we'll make up your visitation list."

We walked through the living quarters and cafeteria. It seemed quaint and Elizabeth was happy with it. Her visitation list consisted of me, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. If anyone else tried to contact her, they were to alert me immediately. When they asked me for the financial information, I just took out a large bag and pulled out one hundred thousand dollars in cash. "How long with this keep her safe?"

"That'll cover eight months of care, Sir. Are you sure you want to pay that far in advance?"

"Yes, I don't know how long she'll have to be here. If she'll be here longer, I'll bring more money, but until then, this should cover it."

"Yes, Sir, do you have any insurance you want to use? It'd save you a lot of money."

"No, complete discretion is required and that means no paper trail."

"Of course, I understand."

Once we were in the car, Bella turned to me, "You should take me home. Your mother's right, if she's not there, they won't make a move on us. You can complain about her and say you had to get rid of her. They won't know where she's at and think you killed her. Tell your father you need a different servant and see what he sends our way."

I squeezed her hand. She had a point, but I was still worried about her getting hurt. If anyone wanted to really hurt me, they would only have to hurt her to do it. "We'll see."

"Just ask your manservant to get this car detailed and to do it discretely. There's dried blood over here from my hurt hand. For all they know, it could be Elizabeth's."

I hated being reminded of that, but she also had a point.

I took her home to the estate and did as she suggested. My butler, Carter, took the bait and my keys so the car could be cleaned.

"We need to bring the issue to my father now. We need to get you dressed and go to his home. He won't suspect it and it should throw him off his game."

She let me dress her and I reminded her of the rules. As we headed out toward my father's castle, I held my Precious's hand and took a deep breath. I knew now how dangerous a man my father was and I would do whatever it took, including killing him, to keep my Precious and and my angel safe. I just hoped I could do it before he realized there was something I was willing to die for myself.

Happy july fourth


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it and she's having a birthday this weekend so I'm going to visit her so she can spank my writing in person.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 22 – Prodigal Madness**

**EDWARD**

When we pulled up to the castle, the door was opened to let us in. "Your father is in the third play room, Sir, would you like to meet with him there or in his study?"

"Please make him aware that we're here. I do not wish to interfere with his work." There was no way I was taking Bella into one of my father's rooms.

I led her to his study and pulled her into my lap. "You must follow my lead, Precious."

It was nearly an hour later that my father returned still dressed in his master clothes. "Edward, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Really, you give me a subpar servant and think I'll be fine with it?" I scooted Bella off my lap and she kneeled immediately. "It was ridiculous. Her screaming at night was maddening. I could hear her all the way across the estate."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, if you wish to return Elizabeth..."

I played into my role as best as I could. "One can only remain sane with so little sleep for so long, Father. She needed to be disposed of. I hope you don't mind. You didn't seem to care for her when you gave her to me."

"No, no, that's fine, Son," he answered with much too broad of a smile.

"I have Carter detailing my car now. I had to take the unmarked one of course so the GPS wouldn't be traced."

"Very good, I'll see who I can drum up for you. I think I have another girl around here somewhere. I do have some sedatives you can use on the servant as well. I'm afraid most of the servants in my home have trouble sleeping."

We both laughed and he walked out of the room. I heard him tell someone to bring a girl up from the dungeon.

His manservant carried in a woman covered in a robe and nearly dropped her in front of me on the floor. I pulled back the hood of her cloak to see she was battered beyond recognition. "This is ridiculous. If you're going to send this one, you must send another, I doubt she can even walk, let alone serve. I don't need another toy; I need a cook and a maid."

"You are a spoiled one, aren't you?" my father chuckled. "Bring another one. We have no need of them since grandfather passed." He turned to me, "There are three more girls in the dungeon. Do you want all three?"

I nudged the woman with my foot. "Are they all in this shape?"

He shrugged.

I huffed, "Fine, send them all out and don't forget the damn sedatives. My car is a classic. I don't need to have the varnish polished right off of it."

My father squeezed my shoulder. "Good man, good man. You know, I think Alice is wrong about you. She said you were weak, but I'm seeing a different side of you. I knew you were strong when you took care of your brother. I know your relationship with your Sub is less than desirable, but she seems obedient enough."

I gritted my teeth as he pulled back Bella's hood and tipped up her chin, running his fingers through her hair. She kept her eyes closed and stayed perfectly still. "She is beautiful," he said with a hint of longing in his voice and I bristled.

"I don't share, and I don't mind making that point clear as I did with James."

My father let out a dark laugh. "Yes, you are a bit on the spoiled side, but I think that attitude will serve you well. You don't bend and that's what is needed to run this family, Edward. Now that the dungeon is free, I want to retire. I want to find a few suitable girls to fill it and let my children take over topside. It's down to you and Alice and you know how I feel about her. A woman should be on her knees, not on her feet. It sets a bad precedence."

"It's disgusting," I added for good measure making him smile.

"Well, some women are just strong-willed."

"That can easily be fixed," I said roughly toeing the woman on the floor.

"Yes, you are excellent. As for Ms. Cope, I think you were right. She was ranting about you."

"This is the first time she'd had to deal with a permanent Sub and she was acting like a jealous old hag. She's lucky I turned her over to you. I couldn't stand her," I sneered.

Speak of the devil and she would appear. She walked in with a case that was most likely full of sedatives. My father and I both caught her glance and glare at Bella. I snapped after that. I walked over to my father and took the whip from his hip. "I will not stand her disrespect a moment longer!"

"You may punish her. On your knees!" he ordered Ms. Cope and I took the whip to her. She took her lashing silently, pissing me off even more. I stepped forward, ripping her clothes from her back and began to whip her again. I left several welts on her back, but I didn't stop until there were three distinct open wounds.

"You will never disrespect my home again or my Sub! You are below me and you are below her. You are a servant, nothing more," I kicked her over, "If you cross me again, there will not be a next time."

I handed the whip back to my giddy father. "Nice work, Son."

"I'll dispose of her myself if she acts out again," I threatened.

"She is replaceable."

"Thank you, I have other business to attend to." I picked up the case, "Sedatives I assume?"

"Yes, the girls should be loaded in the car. Edward, at the next big family dinner, I'll be choosing my replacement."

"It'll be me. Alice hasn't killed a soul. She doesn't have it in her," I nearly snarled. "This is a tough business, you have to be strict. She may be strict with her Sub, but not with the rest of her house," I shook my head. "Thank you for your assistance." I turned to Bella, "Rise," I ordered. "Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, Edward."

I hated that Bella was walking two steps behind me out of my sight, but it had to be done. Once we were safely in the car and out of the castle gates, we let out a sigh of relief. Bella went to talk, but I gave her a glare and looked back behind me to see how many girls I had been given. It was a good thing I had the SUV because I was now the proud owner of four new girls.

When we arrived home, I called for Carter to come assist me. The girls needed to be carried to their rooms. I ordered Bella to bring them all water and smoothies as they all seemed dehydrated and weak.

I helped her push the food cart down the hall. She had added some toast along with the drinks. When we arrived, the first girl didn't even turn to look at us.

"You may care for her," I gave Bella permission because I knew she was going to fuss over the girl and I didn't want to break our roles. She carefully climbed up on the bed and sat the girl up using pillows. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and cringed when she saw her battered face.

"I need a first-aid kit or something."

I retrieved it from the bathroom and watched as my girl carefully treated the new servant. I heard her whisper, "You're going to be okay. As long as you're respectful, Edward is a kind master. Just don't cross him."

The girl looked up at her hopeful and Bella helped her drink her water and then her smoothie. She had eaten most of her toast when I reminded her that we had three others to care for still. "We need to get them back into shape if they're going to take care of the estate."

"Yes, Master," she answered and I knew she understood the importance of her staying in her Sub role around others. We could not risk word getting back to my father of our lax relationship.

**BELLA**

The girls were a mess. They were not only beaten, but severely dehydrated and nearly starved. I had taken to feeding them daily and learned their names were Maris, Tara, Candace, and Jennifer. When I asked how they came to be in the dungeon, they all had the same answer. It was their own fault. I didn't believe that for a second. No one deserved this kind of treatment.

It took a week before they were able to walk to the bathroom on their own. Their bruises had faded and Maris was anxious to get to work, afraid that she would be sent back if she didn't pull her weight in the house of her new master.

Candace seemed the worst off. It was three days in before we learned that her wrist had been broken. Edward had Carlisle take care of it and he gave the girls weight-gain powder that I put into their smoothies from then on.

I would be sure they were taken care of and I was sure Edward would do the same since he had been offended when I commented on Elizabeth's lack of possessions. I was right. He ordered a bunch of things online for them, not wanting to involve his sister since they were now rivals for the same position.

I helped dress all of the girls and gave them simple chores. Since they were split between the four of them, it should not have been too taxing on them.

I was in the entry watching over the girls when Eleazar walked in. The girls all hit the floor, taking their position and I followed their lead. Eleazar called to me, ordering me to get Edward. I quickly stood and ran to Edward's study, "Your father's here."

He looked at me worried, "Are you alright?" He was glancing at my tummy, but it wasn't really visible in the dress I was wearing. "Go to our room."

"Yes, Master." I quickly ran down the hall and did as he said. I really didn't want to be around his father longer than I needed to be.

**EDWARD**

I found my father circling the girls he had given me. "I trust they're working out for you?"

"Yes, I have my Sub supervise them. She gave them their orders since they all have different abilities. You gave them to me in a mess," I glared at him. "As you can see, they're somewhat in working order now."

My father tipped their heads up, looking at each one. "Have you needed to punish them yet?"

"No, they watched me punish Ms. Cope so I hope they'll remember they get one chance and then they're out for good."

My father chuckled, "How has your Sub taken to running the house? It's an odd position for her."

I shrugged, "I don't have a house manager and she's around the house more than I am. She knows what needs to be done. I also give her a list, not to mention I keep an eye on them," I pointed to the camera. "She hasn't had any trouble. They respect her and do as she says without question. I do not tolerate disrespect."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. Where have you sent your little Sub?"

"She's in her room. I want her to rest for a bit as I have plans for her this evening."

"Has she been disobedient?"

I laughed, "Definitely not. She doesn't step out of line unless she's feeling feisty and then she does it with a smile, just asking for it. I do enjoy her very much."

"She steps out of line?"

"She looked at me and licked her lips while I fed her lunch," I said with a smirk. "That's the worst she does," I bragged.

"Sounds like you found yourself a nice one, Edward. It's a shame you don't share."

"No, she's mine," I growled causing him to snigger.

"Very well, I just stopped by to see how you were getting on with the girls. I'm glad they're working out for you." He was running his hands through the hair of one of the girls. "Do you mind if I play with one of the girls for a bit?"

"It's fine with me, but I want her back in working order. I've wasted enough time on getting them back to a point where they can clean."

My father pulled the girl to standing and walked around her. He poked and prodded her then frowned. "She's still too weak. I'll come back another time."

"Suit yourself. Was there anything else you needed?"

He moved around the other girls, standing them each up and checking if any of them were usable. "Father really did a number on these girls, didn't he? I see this one has a cast."

"She can work with a cast on. I want it to heal so I can give her more work than she handles now. I have plans for all of them," I gave him my best evil grin.

My father patted my back, "That's my boy. I also wanted to let you know that I sent Ms. Cope to Alice. I will not have a disrespectful servant and she was obviously at fault. If Alice is as soft as you say with her servants, I will know."

"You know I'm the best one for the job, Father."

He shook my hand and then turned back to the girls, touching each one, "Another time then."

"Of course, you know you're always welcome."

He smiled wider, "Thank you, Edward, you have a nice evening."

I think we all let out a sigh of relief when he shut the door behind him. I turned to the girls, "You may be dismissed and finish your chores tomorrow." I knew they were all shaken up by the idea of my father getting his hands on them. Everything I had been taught about being a Dom, my father seemed to fail at. These girls were not cared for at all and that was the first rule I had learned. He was either cruel beyond measure or he must have been truly insane. He was most likely both.

**A/N: Look, another update already! Amazing, I know. I'm going off to Dollybigmomma's for her birthday, send her some love!**


	23. Chapter 23

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma spanks my writer monkey and threatens my children with good reason.

Warning Sick stuff. What the hell did I write?

Chapter 23 – Decoy

BELLA

I sat nervously on the bed waiting for Edward. I didn't know if Eleazar was gone and there was no way in hell I was going out there while he was in the house. Now that I had learned how insane that man really was, I didn't want to be anywhere near him and finally understood Edward's fury about me being around anyone who might report back to him.

He stormed into the room looking frazzled. "Go to the girls, I've sent them to their rooms. Reassure them that I never have any intention of ever letting my father touch them again. Tell them I'll think of something to stop him before I let that happen. The man is insane, Bella." He walked up, hugging me and hiding his face in my neck. "He's completely insane. I can't believe I didn't see it before I brought you into this. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll fix this and I'll help those girls get help as well." He took a deep breath, "After this is all over, they should join Elizabeth in the care facility. They need so much help," he shook his head. "I'll order dinner in for everyone. See if you can settle them down. You said ice cream can do that."

I smiled at my sweet man and kissed his cheek, hugging him to me. "I love you so much."

He looked down at me and gently cupped my belly. "Please be careful. I still don't know if they can be trusted."

"I will, I promise."

I went to the first girl's room and told her to follow me, doing the same until they were all collected in the final girl's room. They all looked terrified. I walked slowly up to them, "Girls, please sit down. I need to speak to you and explain how different things are here." They started to sit on the floor, but I stopped them. "No, girls, sit on the chair, couch, or the bed." They all moved hesitantly, scared it was a trick. When the last girl finally sat down, I took a seat in the desk chair across from them.

"I want to tell you that Master Edward has no intention of giving you to his father. He had to play the role to keep his father from being upset. He'll never hurt you."

I received several disbelieving looks.

"Girls, stop and think about all he's done for you. He brought in a doctor, obtained nutritional supplements to help with your recovery, and he had me work with you, not wanting to scare you. You all have minuscule tasks that don't tax your bodies. Please, tell me what you're thinking. You're free to speak."

Maris looked at me nervously then began to whisper, "How would you know? I saw your master whip that Cope woman bloody. We heard he killed his brother and he admitted to killing his own mother."

I stood up and started to pace. I heard a small gasp and looked over at the girls.

"You're pregnant," Maris whispered wide-eyed and I covered my belly protectively. "Does your master know? You must hide it, he'll destroy it."

"No, Edward would never hurt our baby. He's actually excited and has been keeping it from his father. Ms. Cope had suspected something was different with our relationship and started to act up. It was fear that caused him to whip her. He did kill his brother, but he was protecting me from his brother's attack, and trust me, his mother is safe." I sat down. "Please, girls, understand that he must play a part to protect me from his family. He does not approve of his father's treatment of you. Subs are supposed to be cared for, not tortured cruelly and left to die. Can't you see? He's pampered me from the first moment I met him. He's done everything in his power to make me comfortable."

"Precious," I heard as Edward entered. The girls moved to their knees. "Are they settled? The food has been set up in the formal dining room."

"They know I'm pregnant," I confessed.

He whipped around and glared at them all. "If you dare cross me and put my Precious in danger, you'll never see the light of day," he said wrapping his arms around me protectively. "How did they find out?"

I touched Maris on the head.

"Speak," he demanded.

"She was pacing and her hand settled on her stomach. From the side view as she passed, it was apparent that she's with child," she whimpered.

"We have to get you a different outfit. You can't wear anything that will hint you carry my child. I won't risk you. I'll have to find a way to excuse you from our family dinner," he was pulling violently at his hair.

I reached up and pulled his hands down from his head. He looked at me with his tortured eyes, "Everything will be alright. We'll figure this out together." I pushed into his arms and his hand settled on my stomach.

"Decoy," a voice from across the room said.

We looked up and saw the girls all nodding to each other. Candace looked longingly at mine and Edward's embrace. "You should take one of us instead."

"You have to keep her away from that house," Tara cried and Jennifer nodded hard in agreement.

Edward looked at them warily and I walked towards them. Candace was too tall, Tara to broad. Jennifer was blonde and blue-eyed, so Maris was the best match. She seemed to know it as well as she stepped forward. I took her hand, "You don't have to do this. We can find another way."

She shook her head no, "He saved us and cared for us as a true master. We cannot let harm come to his family," she looked down warmly at my tummy.

I smiled softly, "We won't force you. If it's too much…"

"She must do it. I can't take you there, Precious," he cupped my cheek. "My father and sister are insane. I can't have you anywhere near them, risking yourself and our angel." He knelt in front of me and kissed my tummy. I looked to see the girls in shock.

Their faces changed into smiles with watery eyes. "We'll keep her safe," Maris spoke resolutely.

"No one will harm her, ever," Jennifer added.

"We'll do anything to protect her," Tara agreed.

"Just tell us what you need us to do and we'll do it," Candace said wiping her tears with a smile.

Edward looked at them confused as he stood, pulling me tightly into his arms.

"Maris, I'll find you clothes for the dinner. The outfit will have a blindfold and you'll use Bella's cloak. She always keeps it tight around her, using the excuse that she's cold. That should keep you hidden." He turned to the other girls, "The rest of you will guard my Precious. If my family finds out that it's Maris with me, they'll come looking for her and you must get her out of here safely. You'll all take different vehicles and wear dark wigs to disguise yourselves as my Bella." He kissed my head lightly. "As for you, I'll explain the escape plan for you in private. I don't want it tortured out of these girls."

"Edward, you can't let them be tortured."

"It wouldn't be for long, my Precious. If something goes wrong, I'll force my father's hand to give me the power." He gave me a knowing look. I knew he meant he would kill him. "Then I'll retrieve the girls and make sure they receive the best care. I won't let anyone harm them ever again." He cupped my face, kissing my nose in a silent promise.

EDWARD

I had Maris's clothing size and went to the store to acquire the right outfit. She was thin as was my Bella when we first met. My Precious had filled out in the chest and her sweet round tummy would fill up any clothing I had purchased. I hoped that my father had not noticed my angel when Bella went to retrieve me.

The fact that the girls knew of my angel's existence was upsetting. If it weren't for needing their assistance, I would have killed them all to keep my Precious safe.

I gave my shopper the sizes I needed and bought a few different outfits so as not to draw attention to the change in sizes. When I returned home, I gave the clothes to Bella and she dressed Maris, finding what outfit would best suit her with the cloak.

As the dinner neared, I spent more and more time in my gym. The stress was becoming unmanageable and I had taken to sleeping in a different room. I did not want to upset my Precious with my restless sleep. She was now five months along and our child was quite taxing on her small frame. I couldn't disturb her at night. At least that was what I had convinced myself to believe. She proved I was very wrong.

She found me in the gym. It was well past midnight and I was punching the bag, picturing it as my father, my deceased brother, and yes, even my bratty sister. I would not let them take my Precious from me. I felt her hand on my back and spun around swiftly, almost knocking her unbalanced form over.

I caught her in my arms and cradled her to me, hiding my face in her neck as I tried to catch my breath. Her hand found my hair and she clutched me to her, sobbing softly. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Never, that will never happen," I panted trying to relax my tense body. I carried her over to the press bench and held her on my lap. "I didn't want to wake you. This dinner is…"

"Everything depends on this dinner. It'll work out, Edward." She cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softly, "We have a plan and a backup plan," she smiled, "and I have a back up back up plan."

"Oh yeah?" I was really surprised.

She grinned, "Uh huh, and there's ice cream, so you know it's a great plan. I may just use my back up plan instead of yours."

She made me smile, "Disobeying again, my Precious?"

She smirked and nodded yes.

"Come, beautiful, it is time for you to rest." When I tucked her in, she didn't let me leave her again. I held her close and when I fell asleep, it was deep and much more relaxing than it had been in a long time.

The evening of the dinner, I paced the entryway nervously. Bella had kissed me and told me that she would be taking a nap and that she expected me to wake her up with a kiss. I had sent Carter to bring the car around and Maris met me dressed, holding the blindfold. I put down her hood and covered her eyes. The resemblance was remarkable. She had a pale powder on her face and if you looked closely, you could see that her thin lips had been drawn and colored to look full like my Precious. Once her cloak was in place, she would easily pass and for the first time, I believed that this might actually work.

Maris was a well-trained Sub and needed no direction or reminding. She knelt at my side as my father made small talk over dinner.

"I've acquired a few girls I'm eager to play with. They're in my dungeon and I wish to stay there with them. To do so, I have to turn over the family business and inheritance to a worthy heir." He eyed both me and Alice, his eyes completely ignoring Emmett and Rosalie's presence. I was surprised they even showed up since my father rarely acknowledged their existence.

We all sat silently, his eyes frequently drifting to Maris and I glared at him each time; I would have reacted that way if it had been my Bella he was looking at. I had to act like she was.

"Shall we retire for dessert?" my father suggested standing and made his Sub crawl after him. Alice did the same, but Rosalie and I both let ours walk after us. I had been hoping to get around this part of the evening. All Doms stood in front of their Subs and let them undress them. I couldn't understand how I didn't see this as disgusting before. How could I not see how perverse and wrong it was to be undressed and exposed like this in front of my family? I felt different when I was with Bella and now that I had felt that, I didn't want to share it with anyone else, and certainly not with these lunatics.

My father eyed us all, hungry and sick. "Enjoy," he announced and I pulled the cloak around Maris tighter, helping the hood slip down over her further. The way it hung kept not only her face hidden, but my exposed body as well. It was a good thing, too, because there was nothing about this situation that was arousing. My hand slid inside of the hood and I guided her head back and forth as if she was performing oral on me.

I couldn't bring myself to look up and see what the others were doing. Rose was being vocal and I could hear my sister humming and moaning, but my father and I were both silent. I heard Rose reach completion and I glanced up to see my father glaring at her. He looked to toward me, his eyes lingering on the girl before me. "She seems to be slow going."

"I was taught it's not polite to gobble one's meal," I nodded to where the girls were cleaning him up.

My father smirked and then his eyes closed. I knew he was done and while he was distracted, I grabbed Maris's shoulder so she would know it was time to redress me. She seemed to know exactly what I was asking and worked quickly. I took her hand and had her kneel next to my chair, but I had her face me.

"Now that we're all done with dinner, it's time to discuss my choice."


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma shakes the shit out of it, I just crap it.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 24 – A Lamb Amongst Wooly Wolves**

**BELLA**

It was only an hour into the dinner when Candace came running in looking frantic. "We got the call! We just got the call! Carter told us to go for a ride. That was the code Master had given us."

I got up off of the bed and grabbed my bag. "It'll be alright, Candace. I'm sure Edward will get out of this with Maris just fine," I tried to convince myself.

I hurried to the garage as the other girls pulled their wigs on. We all hugged goodbye and I promised to see them soon. I was supposed to take Edward's classic car with no Lo-Jack and meet Carlisle, who would then take me in his car to meet Esme, who would then take me back to the house via a long way where Carlisle would be waiting for us. It seemed like a lot, but better safe than sorry. When I'd stayed at their home before, I found an awesome ice cream shop at the entrance of the subdivision. I swear I'd never had a more scrumptious ice cream in my life! It was amazing. I swear my mouth was watering just thinking about it. I had to get some as soon as possible.

When I arrived at the medical center where I was to meet Carlisle, he was surprised to see me. "I just got the text from Edward not even a minute before you paged me. There must have been a delay in my cell service. It's shoddy at best in this place." He walked me out to the car, getting my door. "You know there's nothing to worry about. This is just a precaution."

I nodded. It was possible that his father wouldn't come after me at all, but since they had to know that Maris wasn't me now, Edward didn't want to take the chance of someone trying to sneak in and take advantage of his absence.

When Carlisle handed me off to Esme, she seemed a little more paranoid. We had taken the back way into the subdivision and she glanced into the rearview mirror several times.

"Is someone following us?" I asked worried.

"I'm not sure. There's a dark green SUV that's been behind us for a bit, but it's very common, my neighbor has one and it's very likely that it's them."

I glanced back and saw the car, "Edward even has one of those. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

As we pulled into the garage, the green SUV parked in the neighbor's driveway, causing us both to sigh in relief. We weren't followed and I was safe. "I'm dying for some ice cream."

"You still hooked on Harold's homemade ice cream?"

"You know it. If it wasn't so far away, I'd spend my days there gorging. Do you think they're still open?"

She looked at her watch. "They should be open for another twenty minutes. You should be able to get some ice cream if you hurry." She grinned widely, handing me her keys, "Bring home a quart of their flavor of the month."

"Will do," I shouted as I headed off to ice cream heaven.

**EDWARD**

It seemed like my father was stalling. He started lecturing about the importance of control and direction for the Dom community. I think Alice's eyes were going to burn out of her head by the way she kept glaring at him. I suspected that she already knew his choice.

"…And that's why I feel it's most important that the community be led by a man."

"What?" Alice shrieked standing. "He's more a Sub than a Dom. He babies that bitch and serves her more than she serves him. She's not even properly trained! Cope says she's pregnant and even saw her belly!"

"What?" My father was appalled. I knew he would be.

"Stand," I commanded Maris. I kept her hood down and opened the front of her cloak, "She obviously is not pregnant," I growled as I exposed her flat stomach.

Alice's face fell and my father glared at her. "I sent Cope to you because she was out of control. It's obvious that you were unable to correct her bad behavior."

"She was Edward's first! He didn't fix her, either!" she whined.

"I've witnessed him punish her and ready himself to carry out the threat of death on her. You've done nothing but coddle her. You're a disrespectful wench that should be punished!" My father stood, taking a few steps toward my sister. "You never should've been a Dom. I should've broken your spirit years ago. It was you pussy of a brother that convinced me that you were strong enough to play the role of a Dom and he was obviously wrong." He shoved Emmett over with his foot. "Women belong on their knees!" He grabbed her from the chair and shoved her down in front of him, wrapping his hands around her tiny throat. "It's time that you learn to submit! You will join my girls in the dungeon. I will teach you your place!"

Faster than anyone could see, Emmett was on his feet and slit my father's throat, jerking him away from Alice.

I think we all just sat there in shock for a moment, not saying a word. Rose didn't seem surprised at all when Emmett walked back over to her and lifted her into his lap, kissing her and tucking his face into her neck. I sent a quick text to Carlisle to get Bella. I wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen now with the estate up for grabs with my father's death.

"Well, now that's settled," Jasper stood and even Alice looked panicked.

"What's going on?" she shouted at him. "You get back on your knees! I didn't say you could get up."

He shoved her back on the floor smirking, "I'm through playing your sick little games, bitch," he sneered at her. "You've ruined everything!" he snapped at her. "You were supposed to get control. You were supposed to arrange Edward's death, but you didn't. You just sat by while I did all the work. I sent him the horrible Subs. He was supposed to fail; only you and James would be in the running. James was going to have an accident, which wouldn't have been surprising. He was such a crazy bastard. Of course, Edward did the honors and then ran off like the good little girl he is," he taunted me and then turned to my sister, "But you had to go and bring him back. We had it in the bag! The fortune, fame, and prestige would be mine! All I had to do was get rid of you so I could take my father's throne."

"Father?" we all asked. Now that was just sick if he was fucking his sister.

"You two were the cop's kids. They raped your mother for days. From what I heard from our grandfather, she was kept in a special dungeon playroom just for them and was given to them as soon as they got off work and came by to play. I only heard about it because old gramps wanted another girl just like Sandra the maid who belonged to the cops." He sneered at Alice, "You hear that, princess? You're the daughter of a maid and a dirty street cop. You're nothing! Not even blood!"

He turned to me, "The only real threat was you." He lifted a gun and pointed it right at me. Before I could even make a move, I was shoved out of the way. The shot rang out and I watched as Maris fell to the ground. I heard scuffling and when I looked up, Rose was holding the gun over Jasper, "Sorry, brother, but you let things get out of hand and became just as crazy as that crackhead's kid, James."

**BELLA**

I was devouring my ice cream. There was no other way to describe what I was doing to the Ice cream cone, except maybe orally molesting it. I was pretty sure Edward would be jealous if he saw me with it. Harold was happy to see me and told me not to stay away so long anymore. I promised I wouldn't. He upgraded my quart to a half gallon of the monthly special, which just happened to be my favorite flavor, double Dutch chocolate fudge brownie surprise. It was ice cream heaven in a tub.

I hugged him and told him I loved him and his ice cream. He laughed and sent me on my way so he could close up shop. He had kept it open an extra thirty minutes just for me. I was seriously considering naming a child after him. I would have to ask Edward what he thought of the name Harold.

I had just pulled up to the house when I noticed the light to my room was on. I wondered if that had been on before. Esme usually didn't go in there and I wondered if she was just straightening it up. When I opened the door to the house, I knew that was not the case.

"The police are on their way!" Carlisle shouted.

"What's going on?"

"It seems that you ladies were followed and the attacker mistook our maid, Janice, as you. Thankfully, Janice is not pregnant and well-versed with bathroom toilet bowl cleaner."

As I stepped closer to the stairs, I could hear screaming.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, dear, they have her under control. That bathroom cleaner is giving her one hell of a chemical burn, though. She's in a lot of pain, but Esme won't let her up. She doesn't have a merciful bone in her body when it comes to people attacking pregnant women."

At that moment, Carlisle's "Cullen" side was really shining through. Where the screams were making me cringe and worry, he just made me a cup of tea and put the ice cream in the freezer, like screaming in pain was a totally normal thing to hear in your house. That family was so fucked up.

When the doorbell rang, two police officers came in and looked upstairs like they weren't sure who the bad guy was. They called for an ambulance and waited for it to arrive.

"Could you please explain what happened?" an officer asked Carlisle.

He sat down and got comfortable, completely casual and at ease, "My wife had just picked up my nephew's girlfriend. She was coming to visit with us and have some ice cream from Harold's. Do you know the place?"

The officer nodded.

"She's pregnant and gets cravings for it, but since it's so far, she doesn't get to indulge that often. My nephew had to work late this evening and sent her to have some ice cream and spend the night. It's his first baby and he's a worrier," he smiled at me.

"She'd just left to get some ice cream when my wife, Esme, sent our maid, Janice, to make sure the guest bathroom was clean. She hadn't been upstairs long when we heard her scream and then another voice scream. We ran upstairs and saw this stranger on the ground next to our maid. She had apparently attacked Janice from behind, knocking her down when she was pulling out the toilet cleaner. She was able to turn over and spray it on her attacker. My wife quickly sat down on the woman to keep her from running until you got here, but she put up a bit of a fight. My wife is very well-versed in several fighting styles and was able to subdue her. That's why the woman is cramped into such an odd paralyzing position now."

The officer looked at Carlisle like he was nuts and went to the front door. He must have received some sort of notice because the paramedics came in with a stretcher. They weren't long upstairs and I had to admit, I could see why the officers looked at Carlisle in disbelief. The woman was twisted into a ball, not even a pretzel, but a damn ball. They would need luck and talent to untangle her.

Just as they turned the stretcher toward the door, the woman's face came into view. "Candace?"

She turned her face toward me and growled, "This is all your fault! I'll get you! I will! Victoria will be mine again!" she screeched as they wheeled her out of the house. She kept trying to fight her way free to get to me. Of course, there was no way she was getting out of that crazy pretzel-like ball thingy Esme had twisted her into without some serious help. I would have to ask Esme how to do that.

"Well, I'll turn in my report, but I don't think any charges will be brought against anyone here since it was your home and it's obvious that she's strongly resisting submission." We all looked to where she was still screaming and wobbling as she shouted expletives at me. "I'll give you a call if we need anything else," he said pulling out some cards. "Let me know if you remember anything else about tonight's events or what her motives might be," he said the last part as he looked at me. We all held his little white card and thanked him for his time.

"Well, that was an eventful evening now wasn't it. I think it's time for some ice cream," Esme smiled patting her hair demurely. "Janice, dear, you look like you could use a scoop as well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, I sure could."

Yup, those Cullen's were crazy. I just hoped Edward was crazy enough to get out of whatever mess had made him want me to come hide out here.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long break. I was out of town at my Uncle's Funeral. He was the funniest man in our family growing up and younger than my parents. Everyone is going to miss him.**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma holds on tight as I fly down the highway to my hometown with her screaming, "How in hell can a four cylinder minivan do over 100 mph?"**

**She really understands my crazy and fixes it good. Obviously, my author's note has not been beta'd. I'm sure she's shaking her head at me now…**

**Chapter 25 – Stand Off**

**EDWARD**

Rose stood over Jasper, pointing the gun at him as he held his hands up in surrender. "You wouldn't shoot me. Come on, sister," Jasper begged.

"No, I'd definitely shoot you. I might not kill you, but I'm fine with shooting you," Rose smirked.

"Damn it, Rose, you're supposed to kill Edward!" he growled.

"Oh, I'll kill Edward, there's no way I'm letting this sick family continue this insanity, and if that means hurting my brother and locking him up somewhere to stop it, I will."

"But, Rose…" he whined.

"Don't you but Rose me! We had a plan. We were going to destroy the man that killed our mother! We were going to tear this damn place apart, release the girls and burn this shithole to the ground!"

When she said release the girls, I thought I'd make a plea for Maris. "Please, help Maris," I begged. She was bleeding so bad and unconscious now. "She was just trying to help us. She didn't deserve this."

"Maris?" Alice screeched. "I knew it! I knew it! Your bitch of a Sub really is pregnant!"

Rose's eyes snapped to my pleading ones, "Is that true?"

"Please, just help Maris; she was just trying to protect Bella."

"IS SHE PREGNANT?" she shouted at me, saying each word slowly as if I was stupid and pointed the gun at me.

"She's hidden, you will not hurt her! You won't touch my family!" I defended.

"I think I already did," she nodded toward Eleazar.

I laughed, "That sick bastard hasn't been my family for a long time, if ever."

She seemed to get irritated and walked over to me, pressing the gun to my head. "Tell me the truth, is your Sub pregnant?"

"The truth? You want the fucking truth? She's not my Sub! I love her and she is pregnant! There's no way I'd bring her here and put her and my angel at risk, so go ahead and kill me, but you'll never find her!"

"Well, isn't that an interesting turn of events. I really didn't expect that, especially after he killed James," Jasper pondered.

"James was attacking his girl, though. I'd do the same if someone was going after my Rosie," Emmett gave Rose a sad smile. She walked over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Please, Rose, she's dying. We have to do something," I begged.

She turned to Alice, "Call the doctor down."

Alice crossed her arms in defiance and Rose pointed the gun at her. Emmett grabbed her arm, "She's my sister."

"Fine, see if they'll send the doctor to you, even though they think you're a Sub."

He walked over to the servant's phone and called for the in-house doctor. I hoped they listened to him.

"He's coming," Emmett announced.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I leaned down next to Maris's ear, "You hear that? Help is coming. You need to hang on. Bella would be so upset if you died on us."

"You're all ridiculous. She's just a Sub! It doesn't matter if she dies," Alice sneered.

Rose pointed the gun back at Alice and Emmett stepped in front of it. "Please, baby, I know she's messed up, but I promised our mom that I'd look out for her. It's my fault that I couldn't find a way to get her out of this mess."

"She's too far gone."

"We can't kill her, my mom will be crushed."

"Your mom's alive?" I was shocked.

His eyes narrowed at me, "I'll kill you if you try to come near her."

"No, no, I don't want to hurt her. My mother is alive, too. They're sisters and she's been upset about losing her."

"You killed Elizabeth!" Alice pointed accusingly, "Don't trust him!"

"I hid her from him," I pointed to my deceased father. "There was no way I was going to keep her where he could find her. My Precious was a mess when Elizabeth came to stay with us. She was terrified something like that would happen to her. There's no way I would ever upset my Bella."

"So you only did it for your Sub?" Rose asked.

"NO! She's not my Sub, damn it! I did it for my mother. After hearing what she'd had to endure, I knew she needed help. She couldn't sleep, she was a wreck. My Precious spent all her time trying to help her, but the damage was too deep. Elizabeth is safe. I know she loved her sister. That's the only reason I asked about Sandra, Emmett and Alice's mother. They're my cousins."

Jasper had made his way over and was looking down at Maris. I glared at him, unable to move and push him away because I was busy keeping pressure on her wound. We all looked up when we heard the tapping of shoes enter the room. Rose had lowered her gun. I guess she had figured out that she didn't need to shoot anyone just yet.

**BELLA**

I stared at the clock. We hadn't heard anything from Edward and I wondered if Candace had staged the whole thing. Carlisle brought me a large glass of water and I remembered that he had heard from Edward directly. Edward knew I would be here.

I sipped the water, feeling sick to my stomach. My hand cupped my baby bump. I was finally starting to look pregnant and not bloated.

My focus went back to the clock. It had been six hours since Edward left with Maris. The family dinners usually didn't take that long. They had already been in the dinner for nearly two hours before I was sent to meet Carlisle.

"I'm sure he's fine. If my brother is passing the family business to him completely, it'll take a while."

"Why would he make me leave the house if he was inheriting everything?"

He didn't have an answer for me. I wanted to head back to the house, or better yet, to that damn "castle" and get my Edward.

"Why don't you rest, I'm sure he'll be here to pick you up soon."

He left me alone in my old room and I decided to watch out the window for Edward. It wasn't thirty minutes later I could take it anymore and was out the door, stealing Esme's car and heading for home. When I arrived, the only person there was Carter.

"Has Edward returned?" I asked. I had never spoken to him so I think he was a little shocked.

He stared at me for a moment as if trying to decipher the language I was speaking. "No," he finally answered, "He's still at the dinner."

He nearly ran out of the room like he was next in line for the guillotine.

The house was silent as I rushed to our room. I dug around in Edward's desk and found what I was looking for and then headed out. I was getting my man out once and for all.

I punched in the code to his father's gate. I had paid attention every time our driver had taken us in, just in case we ever needed to get out. This place scared the shit out of me, especially now that I knew what went on here.

I didn't bother knocking. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I tried to remember where the fucked up dining room was, but found myself following screams of pain. I ran full tilt, terrified it was Edward.

When I burst through the door, Edward was kneeling in a puddle of blood with his hands on his head. Jasper was bleeding from his leg and Alice was holding a wound on her arm that was seeping blood as well.

Emmett was at Alice's side and Rose was sneering at Edward, the gun pointed at his head, "Tell me why I should let you go."

I pulled out the gun I had stolen from Edward's desk and when I cocked it, the click echoed through the cavernousness study.

They all turned and looked at me, "Drop it now!" I shouted at Rosalie.

She smiled at me, "You have some balls, little girl."

"I mean it! I'll not let you hurt him," I tried to keep from shaking.

Her eyes dropped to my stomach and I quickly covered it to protect my baby.

"So it's not a lie or a hoax, you knocked up your Sub." She was looking back at Edward and I started to move into the room, getting closer to him.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to get as far away as possible, not come here!"

"I can't leave you here," I didn't take my eyes off Rosalie, "I knew something was wrong. I could just feel it."

I was surprised when Rosalie dropped her gun and smiled, "She came to rescue your sorry ass."

I found myself running to him and slid across the blood into his arms crying. He pried the gun from my hand and kissed my forehead as my hands searched for the source of the blood. He must have read my mind because he whispered, "It's not mine; Maris is with a doctor now."

He tucked the gun in his suit pocket then stood up and moved me behind his back, "Bella has never had anything to do with this mess," he waved his hand around motioning to the house. "Let her go," he said firmly, but there was an edge of pleading in his voice.

Rose turned to Alice and pushed Emmett away from her. "Tell me what you've heard about them," she pointed at us.

Alice turned her nose up at Rose and so she aimed the gun at Alice's undamaged arm, "Talk now."

Emmett looked worried, but Alice just looked pissed, "She's ruined him!" she accused. "From day one, he was a crying mess over hurting her and then spoiled her rotten to the point where she controls him, not the other way around! It's disgusting and now she thinks she's trapped him by getting knocked up, but she hasn't," she cackled and turned toward me. "Just wait until you're asleep, or maybe your drink will taste funny and then you suddenly lose the baby. Cullen's don't have children unless they're ready to train them!" she nearly screamed at me.

Edward had reached back, holding my hand, resting both of them on my tummy. I wanted him to turn around and hold me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen right now.

"I'll kill him, you and that little heir of yours," she started for me but then tripped.

When I looked to see what she had tripped over, I gasped. Eleazar was obviously dead on the floor. Emmett was picking up Alice and seemed to be holding her back.

Rose turned back to us, walking over slowly. Edward pulled me tighter behind him, "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," he growled.

She looked at us more curious than anything. "I want to see her. I want to see if she really is pregnant. I know she looks it, but what if this is some elaborate ruse to save you."

"It's not a ruse, and I'm not letting you anywhere near her!" he growled and gripped me tighter.

If seeing my stomach would appease Rose and let us go, then I was willing to do it. She hadn't raised her gun on me since I walked into the room. I had a feeling that she wouldn't hurt me. There was just something about the way she continued to look at my belly that made me believe that.

I shifted behind Edward, pulling up my shirt a little and tucking my sweatpants under my belly. Her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at my expanded tummy and then she raised the gun at Edward again. "I'll let her go, but I can't risk you trying to raise that child up in the ways of your father."

I shoved Edward aside blocking the shot, "No, you can't take him from me. He's nothing like his father. He doesn't want to raise our baby like that. I won't let him."

"How do you know?" Rose seemed sure I was being lied to.

"He was planning his father's death. He wanted to get rid of Eleazar so we'd be safe." My hand covered our baby. "He loves our baby, he calls it his angel. His father never loved any of you. Edward loves me, he loves our baby, and that makes him completely different from that man," I pointed in the general vicinity of his dead father.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, his hand caressing our child, his lips on my ear, "Bella, please, you have to go, she said she'd let you go."

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Precious, please, you have to get out of here now. I've left plenty of funds…"

I cut him off, "I said I'm not leaving without you. We don't need money, we need you! I thought I proved that in Florida." I turned back to Rose, "You have to let him go, please." I felt myself losing it. "You just have to."

I felt Edward's grip tighten on me, then he scooped me up in his arms. "Shush, Precious, just settle down." He nuzzled me and then shifted, "Rose, let me put her in a car. She won't leave me and I'll have to do it by force, but I don't want her hurt, I don't want her here when you…"

I screamed, "NO! No!" Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled the gun from his suit pocket. I had it pointed at Rose again and shot at her. I missed, though I think I might have singed her hair. I was cocking the gun again when we were hit by a massive force.

I was screaming in pain. Something was moved off of me and Edward was crying and begging, for what I wasn't sure. The pain was too intense to comprehend his words.

I heard laughing and another shot was fired.

"Precious, please, just hang on. I promise to take care of you and save our angel." At his words, I panicked. I fought with my arms and finally made one move to my baby bump. It was still there, and I hoped our baby would be alright.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just wonder what the hell I'm doing here. Has anyone seen the exit?**

**Chapter 26 – Guns and Roses**

**EDWARD**

My heart stopped as Emmett slammed into us. He was aiming for Bella, trying to stop her from shooting Rose. The force twisted her sideways out of my arms. He landed on her with a loud snap. She was screaming, Alice was laughing, and all I could focus on was getting that soon-to-be dead man off of my Precious and my angel.

The loud crack of a gun being fired filled the room, catching my attention. Rose was holding a smoking gun that was pointed at Alice. Alice looked down at the red blood oozing from her gut, looking confused as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"NO! No, Rosie, no, you can't kill her!" Emmett went running to his sister.

I turned my focus back to my girl and panicked when I watched her eyes close and refuse to open. I went to reach for the gun, but my hand was stepped on by Rose, stopping me. "I'm calling an ambulance for her. The doc here only knows how to do abortions and there's no way I'm letting her lose this baby."

I was fighting off the tears, trying to hold it together. Emmett was calling the doctor for his sister and Jasper was cussing us all because no one gave a shit that he was still on the floor, shot in the leg. He had mouthed off to Rose just before Bella had arrived and she'd shot him.

The damned in-house doctor rolled his eyes at the mess we were making out of each other and helped Jasper as Emmett carried Alice in his arms out of the room. He sent a glare in Rose's direction, leaving her with a pained look on her face.

"I'm going to open the gate for the ambulance and show them to her. Take off your coat. It's covered in blood." She ran out of the room toward the front door and I hoped that she really was trying to help us.

It seemed like an eternity later that the EMT came in and carefully moved my girl. Rose told them that her husband, Emmett, had tripped and fallen on her. No one questioned where Emmett was as they loaded up my Precious into the ambulance.

I was trying to pull myself together when Rose shook me hard. "How far along is she?"

"Six months, she's twenty-four weeks, six days," I struggled to breathe as I spoke. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, and it was all I could do to keep it together as the EMT's worked on my girl.

I sat with Rose in the waiting room. I wanted to scream at her, to throw her out of the building, or better yet, off of the building. Every time I was about to say something to her, the doors my Precious had been taken through would swing open, but it wasn't for us. I finally jumped from my seat and took to pacing.

I didn't realize I was causing a scene until Rose stepped in front of me. I gripped her arms so hard. I wanted to break them, but she didn't flinch. "This is your fault! This is all of their faults. I should've killed you all long ago to keep her safe. I never should've waited. She's too good for this…" I felt my body squeeze and my chest tighten. "You can't take them from me. I'll never forgive you. If I lose her or our baby, you'll think my father was a saint when I'm done with you and your sick family!"

"For Isabella Cullen," a voice behind me spoke. I spun around, dropping Rose. I hadn't even realized I had lifted her off the ground. I was in the man's face before he could even attempt to repeat my Precious's name.

"Is she alright, how is our baby, are they going to be alright?"

He put his hand up and gave me a smile. "They're going to be fine with time. Mrs. Cullen has a fractured hip and arm; both were simple fractures and should be healed in about six weeks. As for your little girl, she's fine as well. There's no internal bleeding or rupture of the placenta, or of the amniotic sack. She's still small enough that she was able to squish back into her mom's body to keep from being hurt."

I threw my arms around the doctor and cried in relief. I felt a stiff hand on my back, "Why don't I take you to see them. I know she was asking for you."

When the doctor opened the door, my Precious looked up and cried my name. I was in her arms instantly, trying to mind the side with her broken hip and arm.

"It's a girl," she whispered. "We're having a little girl."

My hand hovered over her tummy. I was terrified to touch her. I didn't want to hurt our little angel. She must have understood because her hand took mine and gently settled it on our baby girl. I felt a strong thump and let out a relieved laugh. "She's still there."

"Yes, she's there and she's fine." She nodded to a monitor next to us, "Just look at her heartbeat. It's strong and perfect, just like her daddy," she spoke with tears in her eyes. I buried my face in her neck. "I was so scared, Edward. I was so scared when I woke up here and you were nowhere to be found."

"They wouldn't let me back here when they were working on you. Oh, god, Bella, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"We're safe now," she gripped my hair pulling my lips to hers. "We're safe."

There was a knock on the door. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. I have some flowers for you."

Bella looked up at me with a smile, but I was starting to feel sick. I took the arrangement of roses from the woman and nearly shoved her out the door before she could say who they were from. I slipped the note card into my shirt pocket and set them on the nightstand.

I would read it later when I slipped out to call Carlisle. I was sure he had noticed by now that my Precious was missing and was trying to get a hold of me. I waited until she dozed off and then asked the nurse in the hallway where the closest place I could make a phone call was located.

She was kind enough to offer me her station, allowing me to keep an eye on Bella's door. I think my anxiety about leaving her was very clear on my face when she said there was a balcony three floors down and across the building.

I didn't realize what a bad idea using the nurse's station was until after I'd made the call.

"Dr. Cullen," Carlisle sounded ready for work. I assumed because I was calling from a hospital number.

"Carlisle," I only said his name when he seemed to lose it.

"I can't find her. She was worried about you after Candace tried to attack her."

"What?" I snapped and was given a leveling stare by the nurse.

"Candace followed Bella back to the house. She went to attack her, but ended up on our maid since Bella was out getting ice cream. She was a mess after that. She didn't understand why Candace would come after her. She didn't even know who Victoria was."

"Victoria? What exactly did Candace say?"

"She was just yelling at her about how Victoria will be hers again and that it was all Bella's fault. It really didn't make much sense."

The only Victoria I knew was the Sub of my deceased brother, James. She was kicked out of the castle and sent to live with another Dom. I didn't know why Candace would have been upset about that. "I think she was talking about James's Sub. Her name was Victoria, that's the only person I know with that name."

"Your brother's Sub?"

When he said the words, I remembered Jasper's revelation. James wasn't my brother, just a stand-in my stepmother, Carmen, had kidnapped to keep my real brother, Jasper, safe. "Turns out James wasn't actually my brother. Tonight has been…"

"Edward, why are you calling me from the hospital phone?" he cut in when he realized I was stalling, trying to find words.

"Bella's here. She came to the castle. Emmett…" I took a deep breath, "I'd just feel better if you were here and looked her over as well. Maybe bring Esme with you." I chuckled a little, "Has she ever thought of getting a job as a bodyguard?"

"Edward, is Bella going to be okay? How is the baby?"

"They're fine; both of my girls are going to be fine. Bella has a broken hip and arm, but the doctor said she was going to be fine."

"I can't believe my brother…"

"It wasn't him. He's gone, Carlisle. It was crazy, so damn crazy. I wasn't going to make it out. Rose went nuts, along with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. That's saying something if I think I was the only sane one there."

"I wouldn't be surprised by that."

"Jesus, just…get down here, please. I just need someone…" I took another deep breath, trying to keep myself together.

"I'm on my way already. I'll see you soon."

Once he was off the phone, I stood outside my Bella's room. My hand covered my pocket holding the little card. No one knew where we were except for Rose. I didn't know what she was planning, but I knew I was going to get my girls as far away from it as possible.

I opened the little card and looked down at the words.

_You're free to go_

_Love, Rose_

I wanted to believe that note, but there was no way to confirm it. I tucked it back in my pocket and started to make plans to move all of my assets and send all the girls to different mental hospitals. It was best not to put them together for fear that they might conspire to get revenge on us. If they were alone, I hoped they would be able to move past their anger and get on with their lives.

As for Candace, well, I was going to have to kill her. No one dared touch my girls.

A/N I already have the next chapter planned out in my head. I hope to get it written and up soon.


	27. Chapter 27

SM own's it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

I'm sorry if this chapter sounds very repetitive, but some readers just cannot seem to grasp the family history and how everyone is and isn't related. There is no incest in this story. If you don't understand it after this chapter, re-read it more carefully! Starting from chapter 23, I've basically been saying the same thing over and over, so this is it. This is the last chapter that I "explain" the family dynamics. It's time to move forward with the plot.

MISTAKEN BONDAGE

Chapter 27 – Rooms

EDWARD

They decided to keep Bella a couple of days to make sure the stress on her body didn't have any effects on the baby. I was still reeling from the thought of having a little girl. Bella had been so focused on caring for the girls and then getting things ready for the dinner that we didn't even realize that she had missed two of her appointments, including the ultrasound that would tell us the sex of our baby.

A girl, my god that was terrifying. Everything I had ever done to a woman came to my mind and panic set in. No one was ever going to touch my little girl. I wondered how long it would take Bella to notice if I completely isolated our little angel and only let other approved female servants interact with our daughter.

I would higher female tutors to give her the best education money could buy so she could get her high school diploma and have her set up with a thick trust fund. I would even build a nice home on the estate for her so I could keep her under lock and key, even after she was an adult. I would give her anything and everything she ever wanted as long as I could keep her safe.

"Edward," my Precious called to me, "Where has your mind drifted off to?"

I gave her a genuine smile. I would have to keep her in the dark on my plan to keep my baby girl safe. I had a feeling she wouldn't approve of it. "I'm just thinking about all the stuff we need to get for our little angel."

She kissed my nose. She was such a silly girl. "I love you," she whispered.

I realized I had never once said the words to her, but it never stopped her from saying them to me over and over again. I had realized that all the feeling she made me feel added up to love. Rose had forced the words from me as she held me at gunpoint and threatened my Precious. I loved Bella, I did and as I looked down at her small form in the hospital bed, I knew just how dangerous that was. I had thought I'd lost her. If I did, I knew I would have gone insane. I would have destroyed everyone in my path and in the end, myself because I wouldn't have been able to live without her.

I leaned in, kissing her lips softly and rested my forehead on hers. When our eyes locked, the words just slipped from my mouth. "I love you."

Her eyes watered and her good arm tightened around my neck. Our lips touched again and when she pulled back from me, she sniffled. "I love you, god, Edward, I love you so much." She kissed me deeper this time and I slid carefully into the side of her bed.

"I love you, my Precious. I'm sorry, I didn't know I did, but I do, I know it now. I love you, I love you and I'm scared if I ever lose you, I'll…I'll…"

Her fingers covered my mouth, "You're never going to lose me," she said holding my chin firmly, making me look her in the eye. "You won't." She must have seen the doubt in my eyes.

I touched her cast and she smiled weakly. "I'm human, Edward. The crazy thing about us humans, we heal. No matter what happens to me, I'll always come back to you. Do you understand me?" she looked at me firmly.

"I'm never letting anyone hurt you again."

"And what about myself? I've done some pretty stupid stuff in my life time, Edward. You can't protect me from everything; just know that no matter what, I'm going to be okay."

There was a light tapping on the door interrupting us. Carlisle poked his head in. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing good. I think Edward here is a little stressed out, though."

"I can imagine. I'm lucky to have my Esme be so strong and capable. I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt."

"See!" I defended.

My Precious just let out a laugh. "You're not helping, Carlisle."

He just shrugged as he went for her chart.

"You wouldn't have brought some of Harold's ice cream along with you?"

It was his turn to laugh, "No, I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry since my nephew called me upset that his precious Bella was hurt."

She let out a teasing huff, "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time." She looked over at me and smiled sweetly, "Any chance you can get someone to bring me some of Harold's Double Dutch chocolate fudge brownie surprise?"

The sweet innocent hopeful look on her face would be the death of me. She had me completely wrapped around her finger. I kissed her forehead. "Of course, I'll just have to ask the doctor to be sure that you can have it."

She gave me a pout and looked at Carlisle for help, causing him to chuckle. "She should be fine. A little ice cream now and again never hurt anyone."

Esme came huffing in with a worried look on her face. She gave Bella a smile and then pulled on Carlisle's arm, dragging him out of the room. When they came back in, they both looked upset.

"What's going on?" my intuitive girl asked.

"We just received news that the Castle has been burned to the ground."

Bella fought to sit up, but her broken hip and I both stopped her. "What about Maris, Edward? You have to find out what happened to her."

"Maris?" Esme asked.

"She was one of the girls we saved from the dungeon. She offered to stand in as a decoy when she learned Bella was pregnant."

"Oh, heavens, Carlisle, they found six bodies in the remains of the house. They've only identified one as your brother."

"Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were there with the doctor, along with Maris," I informed my uncle.

"Edward, you have to find Maris," Bella was starting to panic. Carlisle noticed it first when her monitors started to act up and a nurse came in to check on her.

"Precious, you need to settle down. I'll find her, okay? I'm sure Rose made sure she was out. She didn't want any of the innocent girls getting hurt." I hoped like hell that Rose saved Maris. Otherwise, I was going to have to come up with a good way to hide her death. I think it was time that I looked into those mental hospitals. If she wasn't alive, I could still lie and say I'd sent her away already.

BELLA

Edward was stressed out. I couldn't blame him because I was a mess myself, but I was also on painkillers that made everything seem a lot more okay. I think we breathed a sigh of relief when we weren't suspected in the act of arson. Edward and his sister, Rose, had been in the waiting room the whole time. It just made me wonder which one of the other nutters cracked their shell and burnt down the family tree.

I sat back listening as Edward tried to explain to Carlisle, Esme, and I his messed up siblings slash cousins.

"So, your Aunt Sandra is still alive?" Esme asked. "I'd met your mother and her sister, Sandra, a couple of times when they were still maids at the Castle, way before you were born. Eleazar was still with Carmen. She's what really pushed me to save Carlisle. I thought he was a little crazy, but once I met his older brother with his girlfriend, Carmen, I just knew I had to get him out of that mess," Esme wrapped her arm around Carlisle. "Shortly after we were married, we found out that Carmen was pregnant with twins. She'd asked me to take the children when she realized that Carlisle and I had a different relationship. He was disowned shortly after that. I was able to help Carmen contact her sister, Maria. She was hoping to get away from Eleazar."

"She did, briefly," Edward interrupted. "Carmen escaped and was gone for over a month. It was during that time that she gave birth and gave her babies, Rose and Jasper, to her sister, Maria, and then she kidnapped James and Emily from some random junkie to replace them and hide her real children from Eleazar. James was kept for training, but Emily didn't survive being retrieved by Eleazar and that was when everything went wrong for my mother and her sister, Sandra. They were in the house cleaning that night and Sandra called the cops when she saw Eleazar dragging his girlfriend, Carmen, back into the house clutching a dead baby girl, which was Emily.

"Sandra's punishment for making the call was to be held captive for the two dirty cops to abuse until they were sick of her. They fathered Emmett and Alice. I don't think my mother had it any better since Eleazar and his father had taken a liking to her. From what she told me, she wasn't in the dungeon long with his father. She was certain my father was Eleazar."

The bizarre twisted tale of Edward's family made me feel a little sick. Thank god that place had burned down.

"Edward, is it safe for Tara and Jen to head back to our place? I'm sure they're worried and it wouldn't hurt to have someone there if Maris tries to contact us."

He just shook his head, crossing the room. "They wouldn't answer the phone if it rang. They don't answer the door, either. Carter does that. They're fine where they are."

"Where are they?" I snapped. I didn't like not knowing where they were. Were they in on the 'kill Bella' plan? "You have to find them now, Edward."

He groused, "I want to have mental health hospitals lined up and just send them straight there."

"I can help you with that," Carlisle offered.

"I want them in different hospitals, not together," Edward insisted. Carlisle looked like he was going to protest, but Edward just put his hand up. "I have my reasons; just help me make it happen."

"I'm an attending here so I have office space. Just let me get a list and we'll have your girls settled as soon as possible."

"Make it happen tonight. I'll pay extra just make it happen tonight," Edward requested and then turned back to me. "Don't worry, Precious, they'll be fine."

Carlisle stepped out and Esme left to call the estate managers. I was pretty sure that Eleazar didn't know about Jasper being his son or Rose his daughter, meaning it was most likely that Edward was left everything. That was going to be a mess.

I would bet Edward was stressing about it now by the way he kept clenching his jaw. The look in his eyes was worrying me as I'd seen it before. He looked like he was in his Dom persona right now, as if he was just itching to get busy on something. I just didn't know what.

Carlisle came back with a piece of paper in hand, "Here are three hospitals with open beds. I'm not sure what you want to do with that woman that showed up at my house. I assume she's in police custody still."

Edward's eyes snapped to Carlisle, "Stay with Bella, I have something I must do." And then he was gone, with not so much as a kiss goodbye. I had a feeling it had to do with Candace.

EDWARD

There was no way I was going to let that bitch, Candace, slip through my fingers. When I was told she was picked up in an ambulance, I just assumed she was in a hospital somewhere untouchable. Once Carlisle mentioned her being in custody, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she was able to get away, or released on bail. If I stuck close, I would be able to take care of her before she slipped away from me. There was no way I was letting her get away from me after what she'd done, and possibly have a chance to try again.

I was beyond livid at her for getting my sweet girl to trust her and then to betray us like that. Her death would not be swift. You did not cross me.

I called Tara and Jennifer and let them know that Bella was safe. I gave them the contact information to the separate mental hospitals and told them to contact me when they arrived at the facilities. They sounded nervous, but they would have to get over it.

I called the precinct for my uncle's neighborhood and asked if Candace was still in custody. I let them know that her current residence was at my estate and that I would be coming to bail her out. Of course, they had no idea that once she walked out of the station, she was a dead woman.

I smiled when I heard her shrill voice shouting about police brutality. I stood silently at the desk, waiting to be noticed. I wasn't in a hurry at the moment. I knew where she was and that Bella was safe.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" an older gentleman asked.

"I'm here to make bail for my friend, Candace. She's the noisy one," I smirked and shook my head like I found her obnoxious behavior endearing.

He nodded and went to find the paperwork on her. It was nearly an hour later before she was finally released into my custody. Of course, she didn't know she was going to be released only to meet her death. I was going to play stupid and see if she would be dumb enough to play along with me.

As soon as she saw it was me, her eyes hit the floor like a good Sub. "Come along, Candace, we've both had a very long day."

I could see her hands shake. She knew the shit had hit the fan, but there was nothing she could do about it. I held the door open for her and grinned when I saw I'd left the hospital list on the front seat.

"I've already arranged for the others to move into the mental health homes. That's the list to choose from. We're going back to the estate to pick up a few of your belongings and then you'll be checked into one of those."

I watched her fingers twitch and her eyes shift. She didn't trust me and she sure as hell shouldn't. Once we reached the estate, she would never be leaving it again.

When we pulled into the garage, I reached over, covering her knee with my hand. "You've been a bad girl, Candace." I dragged my hand up her body to her face, holding it tightly, making her look at me. "You need to be punished before I send you away. I warned you to never be disrespectful."

I watched as anger and fear fought for position on her face, neither winning out. I pulled her out of the car gently, not wanting her to fight me. It was a soft hand that led a man, or in this case, a woman, to death. "Come with me." I led her to my hard playroom. She didn't fight me as I locked her into my cross. I stood back admiring her. I'd never had a clothed woman in this contraption. I went to my equipment cabinet and pulled out a large ball gag, this was going to be a long slow process.

I had just finished strapping it on when I heard the door open behind me. "This doesn't look like a rescue mission. What would your sweet pregnant Bella say if she saw what you were doing?"

I turned and glared at Rosalie. "Bella will never know that I took matters into my own hands concerning this bitch, but after she attempted to attack my Precious, there's no way she's walking another night on this earth."

"She attacked your girl?"

"Yes, she seems to have a thing for James's old Sub, Victoria. I still don't understand her logic. Crossing me and going after my Precious just cost her, her life."

Rose walked up and removed the ball gag for a moment, "So, little girl, is it true?"

"No, it's all lies! Save me, please, save me! This man is a lunatic!" Candace played up. I was worried for a moment that Rose would buy into it. I should have known better.

"Shut up!" Rose slapped her hard and then grabbed her hair, twisting her head at an odd angle so she could speak directly into her ear. "I followed him. I know where he picked you up and while they were fetching you from the tank, I asked what you were in for. So yes, I believe him." Rose slammed the ball gag into Candace's mouth hard and I smiled as her teeth cracked. I usually didn't like to share my playrooms, but I think just this once, for my dear sister, I would make the exception.

A/N Thanks for reading please review


	28. Chapter 28

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma WTF's my surprises and I just cackle evilly.**

**MISTAKEN BONDAGE**

**Chapter 28 – The Family that Plays Together…**

**BELLA**

I had been in the hospital for two days. Edward was with me non-stop the first day and I was worried I would have to have Carlisle remove him from my room to shower and eat. We both had been very much shaken.

Getting hurt wasn't in my plan. Hell, being ready to hurt someone hadn't been in it, either. It wasn't something I would have guessed that I could do. Yet I did aim the gun, albeit poorly, but still, I had aimed and pulled the trigger with the intent to kill. That wasn't me. I didn't want to think on it anymore or how else my being with Edward might have changed me. I found the possibilities to be quite unnerving.

I wanted to shift in the bed. My side was getting sore again. I was worried about all the drugs they had me on, but the doctor assured me that our daughter was fine.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Edward was thrilled to have a daughter. His whole countenance lit up and he was definitely planning her future in that wonderfully twisted mind of his. I knew I had just better get a copy of all the keys to the locks he would put everywhere so I could help the poor girl sneak out. I wouldn't be surprised if she had to get married in Vegas and go into hiding so her father wouldn't kill her husband.

I was sure I would be able to calm him eventually, but if the way he reacted to me not being safe was any clue, I knew I was really going to have my work cut out for me. I was pretty sure some sort of parenting classes should be taken. Of course, my silly man might suggest using a small ball gag if the kid cried when sitting in the time out corner. Yeah, I definitely had my work cut out for me, but I was looking forward to it.

Carlisle and Esme spent most of their time with me, trading off sitting with me until Edward returned. I was scheduled to go home tomorrow and I was getting worried about my boy. He still had plenty of crazy family members running around, willing to take him out.

"Carlisle, when was the last time you heard from Edward?"

He gave me a forced smile, "He told me he was busy placing the girls in the care facilities. He thought you'd want to have that done as soon as possible."

I let out a little huff, "Yeah, I suppose. He'll be here to take me home, though, right?"

"I don't think he'd let anyone else take you anywhere," he tried to reassure me. He stepped out moments later and I had a feeling it was to call Edward to see where the hell he was.

**CARLISLE**

I hadn't heard from Edward since I'd given him the list of hospitals for the girls. I kept telling myself that he was busy with that and that was the only reason he hadn't checked in on Bella. I was just about to step out to try and contact him again when I heard a disturbance at the front desk.

"I know she's here. My ex-wife called from god knows where and told me that my little girl was in the hospital."

"Are you sure it was this hospital?"

"Yes, I checked with her twice and then she texted me the name of this hospital, now look again. My daughter's name is Isabella Swan."

When he said her name, I took a closer look at him. He did seem to resemble Bella in some ways, and I knew Edward had contacted Renee over the phone to let her know that Bella was hurt, but would be fine.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there's no Isabella Swan on our patient list."

"Goddamn it…" he started ranting, but I cut him off.

"Can I see your ID?" I asked. I was still wearing my doctor's coat that I'd had on when I was working earlier today. He looked me up and down, trying to see if I was here to help him or cause more trouble.

"Why do you want my ID?" he asked, but he still pulled out his wallet.

"I just want to make sure you are who you say you are." I looked at the ID, it seemed real.

"Would you mind if I took this back to her and let her verify that you're her father?"

He huffed and nodded, "So my daughter is here?" he glared at the receptionist.

"Yes, but she's listed differently. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back shortly to lead you to her room if you are indeed her father."

He crossed his arms and nodded again.

I took the ID and hoped that this really was her father and not just some ploy to get at Bella. There was no telling what those messed up kids of my brother might pull.

Bella gave me a smile as I walked in, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Any word from Edward yet?" Poor thing was desperate to hear from my nephew.

"No, dear, but I have an ID to show you." I handed it to her. "Is this your father and would you mind him visiting?"

"Where did you get this? Is he here? Does he know what happened?" she shot off question after question without taking a breath.

"He's here, but he doesn't know anything else. May he come in and visit with you?"

Her good hand gripped the side bar of her bed and she moved it back and forth like she was trying to figure out the answer.

"He's very worried about you." I didn't know how Mr. Swan would react to my family, but he seemed to truly love his daughter.

"Yes, bring him back. He came all this way so send him in."

I quickened my steps, knowing Mr. Swan would be anxious to get some answers. He nearly jumped out of his seat when I walked in, holding his ID out to him. "She's agreed to see you. Follow me," I motioned and he was hot on my heels.

When I opened the door, he nearly ran into the room to her bedside. "What happened, little Bell? They've got you wrapped up good." He took in the cast on her arm and the one that covered her hip and went down her leg.

"I was fallen on."

"You fell?"

"No, someone fell on me for once; unfortunately, he was a big guy and I didn't make out so well," she tried to brush off the incident.

He gave her a worried smile, "Why do they have you all tucked back here hidden? When I asked, they said you weren't here and then this guy said you were here, but under a different name," he said motioning to me.

Bella's eyes snapped to me, "I'm under a different name?"

I shrugged, "In all the excitement, Edward misspoke and called you Isabella Cullen instead of Swan. I don't think he did it on purpose, that's just how he sees you."

Her cheeks reddened as she smiled softly.

"Who's this Edward character? Why haven't I heard of him, and for heaven sakes, Bella, why haven't I heard from you? It's been almost a year since you took off to college and fell off the face of the earth!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Life just got a little crazy," she shrugged her good shoulder.

"Well, it's time you slow down and things got sane again. I'll call Sue and have her get your room ready. You're coming home with me."

My eyes widened. I knew Edward saw Bella as his own and would never allow her father to take her from him. I think she knew this, too, because she immediately protested.

"No, my life is here, Dad. I have plenty of people here to take care of me. Hell, Carlisle's a doctor and I'm sure he'll check in on me after I go home."

He turned, looking at me confused, "Who is that guy?"

"He's my Edward's uncle. He works here and has been checking in on me, and when he isn't here, his wife, Esme, is. I'm fine, Dad. I don't need you to come in and drag me back to your house."

"It's your house, too, Bella," he looked a little saddened.

She let out a breath. "I know, Daddy, but I'm a grown woman. I have my own life now."

I would swear that Mr. Swan sat back and pouted.

"I'd like you to meet Edward." She looked at me, "Carlisle, could you get a hold of him for me and let him know we need a room prepared for my father?"

I nodded yes. I was guessing that Mr. Swan would be more at ease if he could see that his daughter was well taken care of and Bella knew this.

"Mr. Swan, it was nice meeting you."

"It's Chief Swan," he growled but shook my hand.

"Fire Chief?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm the Police Chief of Forks, Washington."

"How nice," I hid my panic. What in hell was Edward thinking getting involved with a girl whose obviously overprotective father was a police chief? He and his family had committed enough crimes to be put away for several lifetimes. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

I did my best not to run out of the hospital. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. I was going straight for Edward's estate. I had a feeling he had gotten his hands on Candace and was letting her know in his own special way that threatening Bella was unacceptable. I just hoped I could get there in time to help clean up the mess before the Police Chief of Forks, Washington decided to show up at his house. I suspected he couldn't be bought off.

I used the garage code and came in the back door. The whole house was silent which really worried me. He was obviously using one of his soundproof playrooms. I headed down the hall to the basement stairs. I knew he had three rooms down here. I'd never known Edward to use all three, but his father had insisted that he have three, just in case.

The first two doors were open, but the third was closed. As I opened it, muffled screams penetrated my ears along with grunting.

Candace was laced up in ropes, hanging from the ceiling. Rosalie was manning a few stimulators and other penetration toys while Edward was using clamps attached to all of the most sensitive parts of her body to zap her. He had a pair of razor gloves on and was carefully slicing up her skin with light shallow cuts.

"Edward," I said quietly to get his attention, hoping he wouldn't be too far gone to see reason at this point.

He looked up at me and then sneered back at Candace, giving her a good slap across her face, tearing into her flesh deeper than before. He ripped the gloves from his hands and turned to his charger. He turned it up another notch, causing her body to jolt.

He looked me up and down suspiciously. I was sure he thought I was here to stop him or try and talk some sense into him, but I had been dealing with this family long enough to know that it was pointless. Besides, Candace deserved a good beating for going after an innocent pregnant woman.

"What is it?"

"Bella's father is at the hospital."

He looked confused, "Father?"

"Yes, Police Chief Charles Swan is with his daughter and she asked me to have you get a room ready for him."

"Shit!" He stormed over to the machine, turning it all the way up. Candace's body bucked violently once more and her eyes bulged, and then he pulled the plug, letting her body go limp.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Rosalie complained.

"A police chief is coming to stay. We need to get this cleaned up."

"A police chief? Tell him to fuck off."

"It's Bella's father. He's in town to see her. She wants him to stay here," I explained.

"Is she insane? Edward, he can't stay here. I'm sure half of this shit in here is illegal in the U.S."

"That's why I need your help hiding it. Most of the house looks like any other estate. It's just this floor and parts of the second floor that have questionable rooms."

"You're going to need some servants as well. It'll look odd for you to have such a large home and no one to manage it," I reminded him.

He tugged on his hair annoyed.

"Just let me take care of that. You two, get rid of that body and clean up this mess. I'll be back in a few hours with some workers."

I still had contacts from the Dom society. I didn't socialize often, but I thought it best to stick within the group so as not to raise any red flags if they came across any equipment that should have been tucked away. They would know what to move and to do it discreetly.

I pulled up outside of the club and when I walked in, the bartender dropped her eyes. I had used her a few times in my younger years. I leaned over, kissing her forehead. "You may look up. I need your assistance."

Her excited eyes met mine. I was sorry that I would have to disappoint her. "My nephew and new heir to the Cullen estate is in need of servants immediately."

I rubbed down her arm and then up, cupping her neck. I spoke into her ear, "I need them now, my pet. Where can I find a willing group of servants that I can trust? You may speak."

"I'll gladly serve your family. I'm sure that the workers in my back room would also agree to such an honor."

I smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "Good girl, now get them and meet me at this address." I gave her a slip of paper with Edward's address. I knew the workers at the bar were all Subs except for the bouncers, who were Doms. They were also the most obedient in the community. My father often pushed us to take them on or to add them to a few of our group play sessions. My pet, Patricia, was one of my favorites before I met my Esme. My mind wandered for a moment, but I quickly kicked it back into place. Esme would never approve of a threesome. She was a very jealous and selfish woman when it came to me. That in itself was a bit of a turn on for me.

I glanced back at Patricia and could see the silent excitement she was exuding. Maybe…no, I would have to speak to Esme first. Surely she couldn't deny me this one simple pleasure…

**A/N: Remember, Carlisle was raised by that bunch of sick bastards, too. Did you really think he was a completely changed man?**


	29. Chapter 29

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma thinks I'm nuts like Edward, but loves me anyways.

Chapter 29 – Squirrel's Delight

EDWARD

Everything was in place. Chief Swan's room was on the same level as ours away from both the play basement and the group rooms on the second floor. I smiled to myself a little, thinking of the first time I brought my Precious home and took her to one of the upstairs rooms. I thought dragging her into the basement would freak her out and the upstairs rooms had rope anchors as well.

Just thinking of that time made me need to kiss and hold her. She was so patient with me and then demanded that I keep her, not flinching as I yelled at her. God, that was so hot. She was already acting like a trained Sub, taking my angry words without cringing away from me.

I had Carter prepare the limo for Bella's transport. Because of her hip, she was stuck in a horizontal position. Sitting was not an option right now. I was livid when the hospital suggested an orderly touch my girl and help with her at home. There was no way I would let anyone else move her around. She was mine!

I tried to calm myself as I walked down the hospital hallways, but it was difficult not to glare at the orderlies that walked past. They would never have my girl.

When I opened the door, I saw the chair next to Bella's bed was open. I rushed in, pushing it aside and kissing her face several times before her lips. "Precious, I'm sorry I was away so long. I was getting the house ready for you." My hand slid down to her tummy, "How's my little angel?" When I looked up at her face, her expression was not what I expected.

"WHAT THE HELL?" a voice came from behind me.

I spun around, ready to kill the bastard who upset my girl.

"You're pregnant? I've been here over a day and you never thought to let me in on that?" the dark-haired man growled glaring at me.

The idiot didn't know I was the master of glares, only the anger behind mine held a promise, not a threat. "You will not upset my Precious Bella," I stalked towards him. "That is my child and mine alone. She has no need to tell another soul if she doesn't want to."

"Edward."

My eyes stayed on the man, he seemed to be getting worried about something and he should have been.

"Edward, I need you…" Bella didn't have to finish that sentence. I was at her side instantly, kissing her softly and asking what she needed.

I heard the man clear his throat and I gave a side glare at him. I would kill the bastard if he upset my girl anymore.

"Edward, baby, calm down. You know how protective you are of our little angel? Well, he feels the same way about me because he's my daddy."

I let her words seep in. I would kill me if I was him. Hell, I would help him kill me and dispose of my body. I had my head buried in her neck with her fingers in my hair, trying to pull myself together.

"Daddy, this is Edward, and to say he became protective of me when he found out we were pregnant would be an understatement," she chuckled nervously.

He huffed, "Well, it didn't stop you from ending up in the hospital now did it."

I was furious and defeated all at once, he was right. "She didn't listen to me," I spoke softly as I rose from my snug place in her neck. "I told her not to come to my father's home, but she has a stubborn streak even a good whipping wouldn't cure."

Bella cleared her throat, "He means metaphorically, or course."

I turned to see her father finally giving me a genuine glare; maybe this man really did have some balls. I smiled at him. "She's not one for rough play and I'd never do anything to upset my Precious." I leaned in, kissing her again and this time she didn't pull her hand from my hair when I was done. Her fingers stayed in it, twirling it around, relaxing me.

Her doctor came in, "Well, Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to go home?"

She blushed and I smiled. She would soon be my Mrs. Cullen. "Yes, I'm ready to get home. No offense, doc, but the food here sucks."

He let out a laugh, "I don't blame you. I bring my lunches from home," he said as he looked over her chart and signed off on a bunch of papers.

"Boys, you mind stepping outside while I check on the junior Cullen?"

I felt her hand squeeze mine. "Junior's daddy is going to stay," she insisted making me smile. I half wanted to turn to her father and stick out my tongue at him. He just stomped out the door and I held myself back from beating the doctor as he uncovered my Bella's tummy.

"No bleeding or cramping?" he asked as his hand gently felt around my baby.

"No, she hasn't given me any trouble other than kicking at my sore side every once in a while."

"Not to sound mean, but her kicking is a good thing, isn't that right, Daddy?" he smiled up at me.

I felt a surge of pride and nodded.

"If she stops moving around or you have any cramping, bleeding, or you just feel something might be wrong, you come in right away," he nodded at her and then said to me, "Take good care of your girls, and don't let her brush anything off."

I smiled, liking that he was letting Bella and I know that I was in charge of enforcing her health care. "You can count on it."

He pulled the blanket back over her tummy and patted her knee. "You take care," he said and left the room.

I helped Bella put on some sweatpants and one of my button-up shirts that would fit over her cast and her tummy. I gave our angel a kiss before buttoning her safely into my shirt. "Carter is here with the car. I refused to let the orderly put you in it. There's no way I'm letting another bastard touch you. I wouldn't be able to control myself if they hurt you," I confessed.

She pulled me down to her with her good arm, kissing me softly and then smiling. "I love you."

I felt my whole body lighten. I could easily answer her now that I knew the truth of my feelings, "I love you, too, Precious."

A couple of nurses came in and helped move her bed to the exit. When we arrived at the pick-up place where Carter was waiting, I heard Bella's father growl, "Where is this car of yours?"

Carter quickly opened both doors to the limo, making a wide entrance. "Are you ready, Precious?" She nodded, trying to have a brave face, but I knew she was scared. "Don't worry; you know I'd never hurt you."

I watched her face as my arms moved around her body. I had her broken arm hooked over my shoulder and her broken hip pressed against my chest as I gently supported her using her good side. I would kill Emmett as soon as I found him. I hoped he didn't die in the fire because that would have been to quick a death for the bastard.

I laid her down across the far bench seat with her bad side up against the back of it. "Are you alright, do I need to shift you?"

She smiled and I saw her fingers twitch, so I leaned down and kissed them. She suddenly burst into tears. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I messed up so bad."

"You didn't, Precious, you didn't. Yes, you should have stayed away," I kissed her pouting lips, "But I promise that I'll make this all better. You know that. I always make it better, right?"

She nodded, making me smile. I loved that she confirmed I could fix all of her problems. I kissed her again and gently strapped the harness I had installed just for her. I slipped up by her head, settling it in my lap so I could play with her hair.

I looked up, wondering why the doors weren't closing and we weren't getting home quickly to put my Precious into a comfortable bed.

Carter stood waiting next to Bella's father.

"Well, get in already!" I snapped, "Can't you see she's uncomfortable?"

He glared at me, but then looked to his daughter and frowned. He was in quickly and Carter had us back to the house in no time. I think he understood the urgency for me to get my Precious to her room.

I gently carried her to our room with her father following close behind me. I carefully positioned her on our bed and smiled when one of the girls Carlisle had hired brought in a tray of snacks just as I had requested before I left.

"Thank you." I took the tray, dismissing her and set it up on the nightstand. "I've made sure you have a smoothie and veggies to keep you and our angel healthy. Are you up to eating them?"

"Yes, please, I'm starving," she smiled widely, making my insides jump excitedly. I loved when she let me care for her like this.

I kissed her lips softly and then positioned the straw at her lips. She took several deep sips, emptying half the glass. "Good girl," I praised kissing her forehead.

"That's it! What the hell is going on, Bells, and who is this joker?" her father shouted at her.

Her hand quickly gripped mine. She knew I wouldn't stand for him to treat her that way. "I'll take care of this," she pulled my hand up to her lips. "Do you mind letting me talk to my father alone."

I wanted to say that I wasn't leaving her side. What if her father was as fucked up as mine was?

"He won't hurt me."

He must have heard the promise because he spoke up. "I won't hurt my baby girl, but I make no promises about stringing your crazy ass up in the nearest tree."

"Daddy!" she tried to be threatening and it was adorable. What was even more relieving was the way he reacted to her scolding.

His whole body slouched, "I'm sorry, Bells, but you have to admit this place is, well…" he waved his hand around. I had no idea what he was saying about my place. "And he's a bit much."

"I know, but I've come to love a bit much," she smiled up at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you, too." Her perfect cheeks pinked. "Are you sure you want to be left alone with him? He seems a bit hostile and you know I don't handle that well," I warned. She had to know I would never let anyone upset her, even her father, regardless of the bastard being a police chief.

"I'll be fine, Edward," she promised, but I still gave her the servant call button.

"Just let me know if you need me or anything." I stood up and faced down her father. "You upset her…"

"Edward," my Precious stopped me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I turned and nodded at her before I stepped out of the door, not leaving the hall. I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight again.

BELLA

There was no way to cover it. I knew Edward was trying to chill out, but he was full-on crazy when he showed up. Thankfully, I was used to handling him crazy. I was just trying like mad to come up with an excuse to explain his special brand of crazy to my father.

"He's very protective of you," my father stated like it wasn't a good thing.

"It was his brother that tripped and fell on me. I wasn't conscious when they took me to the hospital and he had to wait for a very long time, worrying that he might have lost me or the baby, or both." I looked up, hoping he would kind of understand Edward's reaction, even if it was a bit more extreme.

Charlie rubbed his face and paced back and forth. "Something just doesn't feel right, Bells. My cop senses are going nuts. That man is crazy and I want to get you the hell away from him as fast as possible."

"NO!" I hoped Edward didn't hear my father's threat. He would happily dispose of my daddy and I didn't want that to happen. "Daddy, he's just been stressed out. After he and his sister made it to the hospital, their father's estate burned to the ground, killing his dad and he's still missing a few siblings; they weren't able to identify the bodies." The tears that were brimming in my eyes were real; he had to believe that Edward wasn't really nuts.

He let out a deep breath and sat next to me, taking my hand. "Baby, I just…I don't like how he's all over the place, and he's doting on you one minute and then looks at me like he's plotting my murder the next. Something just doesn't feel right." I hoped my father was wrong about Edward plotting his murder.

"It was arson, Daddy. He's a mess because someone killed his family. Please, just cut him a little slack."

"Are you sure it wasn't him?" he asked seriously.

I huffed as best I could, trying to look appalled, but let's face it, when I heard, I was pretty sure he'd done it, too. "He and his sister were the first to be cleared. They were at the hospital waiting for news on me and the baby."

That drew his attention away. He looked down at my tummy and closed his eyes. "You know I'd take care of you and the baby, Bells, I don't want you feeling trapped with that nut job."

"I know, and I'm not, Daddy. I wasn't before, either. I love him, and yeah, he's a little eccentric, but he was raised by a bunch of rich eccentrics who were really nuts. It's to be expected," I shrugged hoping he was buying my brand of crazy.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You always did like crazy."

I grabbed a throw pillow and tossed it at him laughing. "Yes, that's why I always loved you, too."

"You have to understand; it's hard for a man to share his daughter's love and here you are with a baby on the way and this nut running around like the world is on fire."

I laughed even though it hurt. That was the perfect way to describe it. "He loves me, Daddy."

"Yeah, I know, but I've seen what too much love can do in my line of work." He took my hand, "Bells, I'm asking you right now to let me know if you're in trouble."

Tears came to my eyes. So many times in my relationship with Edward, I might have said yes and ran to my daddy's arms, but I knew I couldn't leave Edward, not when he had come so far. He had finally learned to love and I knew with time, I could teach him how to handle all his emotions properly. "I'm not in trouble, Daddy. I promise, if I need help, I'll call you in a heartbeat, but I guarantee Edward would be crushed if he ever hurt me."

He rubbed his face again. "Fine, you don't mind if I stick around and keep an eye on him for a few days, do you?"

I knew there was no answer other than, "You're welcome to stay." I just hoped Edward would cool his crazy a bit so my dad could at least suspect he might be at least somewhat normal. God, my boy really was a nut job.


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma cheered for me as my children left for school this morning. I took a long nap.**

**Chapter 30 – Mixed Nuts**

**EDWARD**

I stood outside my bedroom door just like Bella asked while her father was in there, but I would not go any farther. I wouldn't let him take her from me. I could see it in his eyes. I wouldn't let him convince her to leave me. She was mine.

When he stepped out of my room, he didn't seem surprised to see me standing there waiting. He glared at me and shook his head, "The moment she asks, I'll have her out of here."

I stormed forward, doing my best to restrain myself from slamming him against the wall. "You can't take her. She's mine, I need her, she…she…" I shook my head. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Tears were pushing forward. "I love her," I finally confessed. "She loves me, she has for a long time, and she's patient and we're having a baby, a daughter. I'm scared, but I know she'll make it alright, she always does. You're not taking her from me," I growled again pulling myself back together. "She's mine, she loves me." I hurried into my room before I did something I would regret.

Bella looked up at me, worry evident on her face, her arm out calling to hold me. I was in it instantly, lost as to why I felt this way. "I can't lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

"He wants to take you from me."

"He can't, I'm a grown woman. I'm staying here, Edward, I promise."

"I'll keep you safe, I promise. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, just please don't ever leave me." I felt like I had failed her in so many ways, first with the spider, my father, and then with Candace, Maris, and Emmett. "I'm sorry, I'll do better. I promise I will."

"Shush now, I'm not leaving. Even if you try to make me go, you know I'd fight you the whole way and find my way back. I'm never leaving you, Edward. I came to save you from your messed-up family. Why would you think I'd leave you now?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She held me close, kissing me wherever she could reach, pulling me tighter to her. "We're going to make it through this and then we're going to talk to someone about how to deal with all this going on inside of you. I have a lot going on inside of me, too. We'll work through this together."

I looked up at her ashamed. I had come in here acting like a weak broken man. She kissed my lips softly and smiled. "Now, you have to get back to work. I want another smoothie and my dad needs to be settled into a safe room without toys," she smirked.

**CHARLIE**

As I stood outside the door, I heard every messed-up word that freak sobbed at my daughter. I knew he knew for sure that I didn't trust him. If he overheard my conversation with her, he wouldn't doubt that my baby and grandchild were my first priority and I would fight his crazy ass to the death for them. I had a feeling if it came down to it, that would be the only way he would ever concede; in his own grave.

I didn't want to hurt Bella like that. I listened to her cooing to this madman who she seemed to have wrapped around her finger. I just hoped that it never changed. I would be butting in and checking on her every chance I got and then some. I wasn't going to risk my baby girl, but until I could convince her to leave him, my hands were tied.

A woman came up to me, checking out my shoes and then waved down the hall. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked and she nodded, still looking at my shoes, but then walked off. I guess I was supposed to follow her. She took me up a winding staircase on the far side of this crazy place and down a walkway that overlooked into another room.

She stopped outside of a door just as a couple of people came walking out of a room below us.

"It's legal," the woman sounded annoyed.

"Yes, but not conservative, most homes don't have stripper poles."

"It was the mildest thing in the house. I didn't see a reason to remove it. Lots of people have them," she tried to make her case, but by the building irritation on the man's face, I was guessing that he still didn't agree to it.

"Get rid of the damn stripper pole, Rosalie, Edward wanted the house cleared out to give a more conservative impression."

"Conservative, like missionary position? Do people still do that?" she looked truly baffled.

"Yes! No! I don't know! Why are you asking me this?"

"I didn't expect you to answer. I know you aren't a missionary man yourself. Especially not with the way you've been looking at Patricia. If Esme sees you following that girl's ass, you'll be a nut lighter, unless she's into that."

"Shut up. My sex life with my wife has nothing to do with that," he pointed harshly into the room they were next to.

I shook my head. This place was way worse than I thought and I was starting to worry that there was more to my baby getting hurt than "some guy fell on her."

I looked over at the woman who was now smirking, which I thought was odd. She still was looking at my shoes and I wondered if she had a shoe fetish. "I got them at Payless. They were on clearance, pretty good for seven dollars, right?"

She didn't answer so I just shrugged and followed her into the room. It had my suitcase in it and the blanket turned down with a mint on the pillow.

"I'm guessing this is my room," I offered hoping for something from her. If I could get her talking, I hoped I might be able to figure out what the hell was going on.

She just nodded and then turned, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I walked around, looking at everything carefully. The place seemed like it had been recently cleaned and the few scratches on the floor led me to believe heavy furniture had been moved. After listening to the fight about the stripper pole, I didn't think I wanted to know what the hell it was. He just had better not be using it on my baby girl.

My stomach twisted just thinking about it and I had to see her again. I knew the way to her room. I moved quickly, hoping that I could convince her to leave with me. When I reached her door, I heard her talking.

"Edward, I know you and my father aren't getting along, but I really need you to, for mine and the baby's sake. I want him to be in our lives."

"I don't know if that's possible, Bella, or safe," the bastard said. There was no way I was letting him isolate her.

"Don't worry, Love, I'd never let my father take you from me. You do need to look at things from his point of view, though. You have a daughter on the way. I know you're excited, but you looked just as panicked when you found out she was a girl. Don't think I don't know you're planning on locking her away."

"I have to keep her safe. There's no way I'm ever letting anyone hurt her."

"Exactly, so just imagine getting a call that our daughter was in the hospital with a man you never met. She's hurt, in pain, and pregnant with this guy's baby."

"I'll kill the fucker! There's no way I'm letting him walk out of that place alive!"

"Exactly!"

I was rubbing my face. At least we agreed on one thing, killing anyone who hurt our baby girl was more than just instinct.

"I…" I heard him start, "I see," he said like he was confused. Join the club, asshole.

"He's the father of a daughter, maybe you can talk to him about it, bond over being a father of a little girl?"

It was quiet for a moment and then I heard him say okay.

I let out a small sigh of relief; maybe if I could get this asshole talking, I could fish out what was going on here.

"No, Precious," I heard him say. I wasn't sure what he was saying no to, but I didn't like the way he said it. "Bella, I said no. It's not good for your body right now or the baby." He was really starting to irritate me. "Damn it, Isabella, I said no." I was on my way to the door when he said the next part. "I'll buy that candy and set the box right here next to you if you don't stop your begging right now!" he shouted.

I was in the room and yanking him away from the bed. I didn't know what kind of "candy" he was going to give her, but he wasn't doing it on my watch. I thought I had him pinned, but the man was inhuman. With just a shift of his body, he flipped us and had me pinned in a position leaving me open and vulnerable. He had moved like a predator, a rapist, and I knew then I couldn't leave my daughter with that man.

"Edward, stop!" my Bells shouted, "Please don't hurt my daddy."

When the word daddy left her mouth, he frowned and got up, walking to the far side of the room like a shamed puppy.

"What the hell were you thinking coming in here and attacking him like that?" she screamed at me.

"He was yelling at you! He threatened to drug you!"

"I would never!" he sounded indignant.

"You said you'd give her candy. That's usually code for ecstasy."

"You sick bastard. I would never dare give her anything like that!" he shocked me by storming towards me.

"Edward, please, it was just a misunderstanding," Bella begged.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he seemed a little more calmed down, he sat on the bed next to Bella.

"Then what the hell is this candy?" I wasn't going to let this slide. I would question everything he did with my daughter until he would surrender her out of frustration.

"It's actual candy." I was surprised it was Bells and not the freak that answered. "I was being difficult so he was going to buy me a spider-shaped candy and set it next to me if I didn't leave him alone. You know I'm terrified of spiders."

"Candy spider?" I was really getting irritated. "Why would he upset you with a spider? Has he done this before? Can't you see how messed up that is, Bells?"

"He wasn't trying to upset me the first time," she defended, but he cut in.

"If you're afraid of an animal, you can often overcome that fear by eating the animal and showing dominance over the creature." He scrunched up his face, "That's not so with candy spiders." He frowned and turned his face into her neck, "I'm so sorry. I should've never used that against you."

"Bella, you've got to see how wrong this is." I hoped she could see this wasn't a healthy relationship.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," she was completely ignoring me, "But it's been over a week, baby. Not even a little one?"

He backed up off the bed quickly. He paced madly and then spun around, pointing at her harshly, "That's it! Not another word about orgasms. No ice cream for you!"

I was trying to understand what the hell that man had just said. Did he really just use the word orgasm in front of me concerning my daughter?

"But…" she started.

He cut her off, "Don't make me take away chocolate, too," he warned sternly.

She gave him her patent puppy pout that made me crack every time. I could see the bastard was wavering, but he stormed out of the room, slamming the door before he caved.

"What the hell was that?" I asked pointing after him.

Bella let out a huff, "That was Edward at his worst. It drives me nuts when he refrains for my 'health,'" she said rolling her eyes. "Damn him and his ice cream," she grumbled making me worry she might not be sane, either.

"Are you talking about real ice cream?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that.

"Of course, what else would I be talking about?"

"Bella, if he's withholding food..."

"He doesn't withhold food from me, Dad. He just worries about my health and the health of the baby. If he mentions folic acid one more time, I'm gonna shove it up his ass!" she shouted at the door.

I looked at her wide-eyed. I didn't think I had ever heard her swear. Then she suddenly started sobbing.

"Damn these mood swings," she sniffled letting me hold her for a moment.

I felt lost in this crazy house. I could probably blame Bella's odd behavior on hormones. At least that was what I hoped it was.

**A/N I hoped this crazy made you smile. I'm sorry it took so long. I was busy getting the kids back to school and two more tragedies happened. Dollybigmomma lost her puppy of over a decade, Piddles, to heart failure and I learned that my aunt has Ovarian cancer. It the wake of losing my uncle last month, it has really left me a mess.**

**I am working on a BTP chapter. I hope to work some smiles into that one as well.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just let my dogs walk over the keyboard and hope it comes out as a chapter.**

**Chapter 31 – Woman Rules**

**EDWARD**

Bella was driving me crazy. Did she not think that I was in need of her attention as well? Begging me for an orgasm was the worst kind of torture. She had a fractured hip and a baby sitting in them to complicate things further. She was supposed to be relaxing, remaining tension-free to minimize the stress on herself and our angel and here she was begging for an orgasm which could cause contracting of the uterus on top of adding strain on her hip which she wouldn't be able to buck. What in hell was she thinking?

I stormed into the kitchen, pacing back and forth while trying to think of something to do. I wanted to satisfy her, but at this point, it was impossible. I distracted myself by making her another smoothie. Her stomach had been a little upset and I wanted her to stay hydrated as well. I brought a tray in with some fresh fruit on the side. "I made it myself."

She was eyeing me and her father seemed like he was still trying to figure me out. Good luck with that one. I was just as lost. His daughter had turned my world upside down and inside out. He was sitting next to her on the bed and I did my bed not to be upset that he was sitting in my spot. Instead, I had her scoot over a little so I could sit on the edge of the bed and feed my girl. Such a simple little task relaxed me. She smiled and curled her tongue around my fingertips when I fed her the fruit.

"Don't push it, Precious. I sent the cook out to buy you some chocolate. Don't make me eat it on my own," I warned.

She gave me that damn sad face; that pout that just made my insides twist like I was failing her. "Please," she begged again.

Her father cleared his throat and Bella let out a huff. Once I finished feeding her, I kissed her lips lightly, pulling away before she could deepen it. "I'm taking the tray to the kitchen. Did you want anything, Chief Swan?" I asked.

"How about I just follow you and poke around in your fridge. I'm not much of a frou-frou food kind of guy."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but I was fine with it.

"Talk to him about our angel, Edward. Find some common ground," my Precious implored and I knew getting along with her father was very important.

I had loaded the dishes into the dishwasher when he came out of the refrigerator with a bowl of pasta. He looked around the kitchen and seemed to light up when he found the microwave. His smile was very much like his daughter's. I hoped that it would help me remember that my Precious was _his_ angel.

I brought him a glass of wine to go with his pasta, but he asked for a glass of milk instead. I didn't mind getting it for him and took the wine for myself. I thought I would need it to get through this without going off on him. He just had to understand that Isabella was mine now and he couldn't have her back.

I took a few deep breaths and decided to do what my Precious had asked of me. I would try and relate to him as a father. "Chief Swan, my Precious…" He raised an eyebrow and I reigned myself in. "My Bella thought you could help me come to terms with having a little girl, maybe plan for her arrival," I started, "So I was wondering, what kind of locks did you use and when did you finally let Bella out? I know she went to college, but I still don't understand why you let her go so far away from you."

He looked at me almost amused, "Locks?"

I felt a little confused. "Yes, locks, to keep the males away. No one is coming anywhere near my angel. I've already started the process of only hiring female servants. I'm not letting anyone near her without a thorough background check and I'm sure private tutors will give her a much better education than anything out there," I said pointing to the front of the house. "I can easily build a nice little estate for her on the back acreage, giving her, her own space." I rubbed my face, stressed out about it all. "I think Bella is going to fight me on this, but she must know what kind of of…" I shook my head. "She's not going out there," I said with more conviction and was surprised when Chief Swan burst out laughing and patted my shoulder.

"Welcome to the club. I'll tell you now, that little girl is going to have you wrapped around her little finger. Just pray she doesn't have her mother's puppy pout or you'll be up shit creek without a paddle."

I was baffled.

"I know you're gonna want to lock her away. Every father wants to lock their little girl away, but then they'll look up at you and ask to do ballet or go to the park. Don't try the swing set trick, it doesn't work."

He must have read my mind. I was instantly planning to install a play structure.

"The thing about little girls is they need other little girls. They like to play with their hair and dress up like princesses. She'll want to paint her toenails and will probably talk you into a lovely shade of red to match your tie. Don't bother fighting it. At some point, she'll put a hair clip in your hair and beg for a party with way more kids than any sane person could deal with, but you'll give in.

"She'll talk you into letting her wear her tiara to bed even though it'll be impossible to get out of her hair the next morning, and you'll give her cookies and milk before dinner just to 'hold her over.' You see, Edward, when it comes to little girls and daddies, you'll quickly find they own you, and yes, you'll want to protect her and keep that big bad world away from her, but the moment you see how miserable she is, you'll realize you can't hold her back.

"She'll get her feelings hurt, and she'll hurt yours as well. I'll warn you now, the teenage years are crazy. Plenty of junk food and space along with frequent hugs and praise will get you through it. It's important she know that she can come to you even though she figured out that you're just another human and not her superhero. I think that was the hardest thing to go through. I loved being my little girl's superhero, chasing the monster out of her closet, catching her before she would fall, and kissing her boo-boos all better if she did.

"No matter what she asked for, I'd find a way to give it to her, even on our limited budget. I can just imagine the enormous amount of toys and such you're going to end up with. It looks like you're loaded, but she'll drain your funds pretty fast and you'll be happy to do it for her. Oh, and just so you know, every little girl asks for a pony. I suggest you take her for a few pony rides before you buy her one. She may find she's terrified of them and thinks they smell icky. I really lucked out on that one," he said grinning, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his milk.

"But I..." I didn't want to let my girl out. "Can I at least have body guards?"

He held up his glass to me, "Hell yeah you can. I'm all for that and Bella probably wouldn't freak, but I suggest you don't tell your little angel she's being followed around. Kids like to think they're independent and all."

"Can't I…maybe if I…"

"Don't worry, Edward, Bella will help you through this and just so you know, I'll help you take out any bastard that hurts my grandbaby."

"No one will hurt her," I said with conviction, "I won't allow it."

He shrugged at me. "I know you don't want it to happen, but unfortunately we can't control everyone in the world or even our little girls. I think that's the most frustrating part of being a parent, figuring out that your child has their own little personality and a mind of their own. You may have the impression that a parent can control a child, but you'll learn very fast that it's impossible, at least not without causing them serious mental and emotional problems.

"Just be ready to hang on for the ride of your life and know that I'll be watching you. I know you'll love this little girl. I can tell by the panic in your eyes and your need to keep her safe. We all feel that way about our baby girls and we'll always see them as our baby girls long after they grow up and have their own children. Pigtails, fluffy dresses, and scuffed knees is what I still see when I look at my baby girl. I hope that makes you understand my apprehension over leaving her here with you. You have to see that your relationship with my baby isn't normal, right?" he asked pleading with me to understand.

The worst part of it all was that I did understand him. "I'm sorry; I know I'm not normal in a traditional sense." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of a way to explain it all to him. I decided to keep it simple. "She's helping me. She has been since the day I met her. I've felt things with her that I never felt before. Most often lost, confused, and frustrated. She's impossible and stubborn some days," I rubbed my face. "She definitely has a mind of her own, that's for sure. It's not a concept I'm used to. I know it's hard to comprehend or even imagine, but she's helping me see how messed up my life as a child was. She's teaching me what a real family is like, and god help me, she made me love her. I'm not sure how or when it happened. I had this feeling in my chest long before I understood what it was. There's this pain that I didn't understand that only got better when she was near me." I hoped he understood.

He gave me a genuine smile. "My little girl is easy to love. I heard her mention you both talking to a professional?"

I frowned and nodded my head yes. "I know I still have a lot to learn. I watch TV with her and see how different the families are compared to what I grew up with."

"They're different compared to what everyone grew up with, Edward. That stuff on TV is all scripted; real life is unexpected and can't be wrapped up with a happy ending in an hour. Sometimes it takes months and a lot of hard work to get your happy ending, but as long as you stick with it, you'll get it." He stood and patted me on the shoulder. "Just so you know, though, I have a shotgun with your name on it. I know how to make it look like an accident," he narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't hurt my baby, _my _angel."

I just nodded. I think I was finally starting to understand what he was saying. One dad to another, I knew he would do anything for his daughter just like I would mine.

**CHARLIE**

I smiled as I walked to my room. Locks, that poor boy wanted to know what locks I'd had my little girl behind. He was completely serious and I had to admit, when I found out Renee was pregnant with Bella, I went to the hardware store and checked a few out myself.

Edward still worried me. The poor fool was a mess, but I was glad he at least saw that he was a mess. That was the first step on the road to getting help. I was still wishing I had brought my gun. As a police chief, I was sure I could find a way to get it on my flight. I'd be sure to bring it next time. Of course, it might have to be my sidearm, not my shotgun. I would just have to remember to bring my gun cleaning kit and give him the same treatment I'd given every boy I ever met that was interested in my Bells.

I was just outside my door when I heard a loud growl and a thump, followed by some grunting. I was a little nervous to look down into the room below, but curiosity won over. A woman not much bigger than my Bells seemed to be getting the better of the blonde guy that had wanted the stripper pole removed. It looked like she'd already worked him over pretty good. She flipped him on his back somehow and pinned his hand down with one of her high heels. "If you even think about touching that girl's ass again, you'll be a hand short!" She then gave him a stomp on the nuts making me cringe, and then she somehow grabbed a leg, flipped him over onto his stomach where he started to curl up in pain, only to receive a swift kick to the backside.

I couldn't help it. I had to clap, "Bravo, it's always nice to see a woman that can handle herself."

She looked up at me surprised. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know we had an audience," she said in a sweet genteel voice as she smoothed her hair.

"It's my fault for intruding. Jet lag was catching up to me."

She smiled. "You must be Chief Swan, Bella's father. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's aunt." She kicked the man on the floor over. "This is Carlisle, Edward's uncle."

"Dr. Cullen. I think I met him at the hospital."

He still had his face scrunched up, but he gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You need to teach my baby girl some of those moves."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. You need them to keep the Cullen men in line. Don't get me wrong, they're good men, they just had a…different sort of upbringing and occasionally need to be reminded of their place," she glared down at her husband making me smirk. "Of course, Edward is so smitten with Bella I doubt she'll ever have a problem with him. If anything, she'll need a few moves to get him to back off. That poor boy has it bad for her, but it can only help him. It's so wonderful to see him so happy with her."

"He seems more lost and terrified than happy." Yeah, happy wasn't something I'd seen cross that boy's face yet.

She let out a sigh, "I know; this whole mess with his father and siblings has really put him through the wringer. I'm just glad it's truly over for good. That fire really was a blessing in disguise."

She must have seen my confusion. "Edward's father, well, to put it nicely, he was a madman. He wanted Edward to take over his dream of domination, but Edward has always been so tender-hearted from a young age. I knew he'd be the next one to break away from that awful family."

Carlisle was starting to recover and got up off the floor very slowly. It looked like he was going to have one hell of a shiner as well.

He grimaced as he spoke, "We've kept a close eye on Edward his whole life. We made sure he had an out if he ever wanted to escape my family, and when Bella walked into his life, he took it," he groaned and shifted, leaning on his wife who glared at him but didn't push him away.

"Edward would do absolutely anything for Bella. He was ready to give up his estate and inheritance; in fact, he did for several months before he was called back for his brother's funeral. Shortly after that, he found out Bella was pregnant and knew that he had to find a way to provide for his new family and get out of his old one. He didn't want that mess anywhere near them. They didn't approve of children at such a young age."

I found that one confusing. I thought Bells was a bit young, but I had a feeling Edward was quite a bit older. "How old is Edward?"

"He'll be twenty-six in June."

"I wouldn't call that too young."

Esme snorted and shook her head. "Yes, well, as we pointed out, his father was a madman, but Edward is nothing like his father. He definitely has his mother's heart."

I looked around half-expecting his mother to pop out of somewhere, "Where's his mother?"

I was surprised to hear Edward's voice, "She's in a mental hospital right now," he said entering the room. "She and a few others that worked for my father were a mess. I made sure they were given proper care to get over their ordeal." He turned to his aunt and uncle and smirked when he noticed the black eye forming on his uncle's face. "I wanted to see if you'd be joining us for dinner? I'm having a bed moved into the formal dining hall so Bella can join us. She says she's getting cabin fever." Poor boy looked confused. "She didn't feel warm. Maybe you should check on her, Carlisle. For some reason she thinks getting out of the bedroom will help her get over this illness."

I couldn't help but laugh and Edward frowned at me. "Cabin fever is saying, it means needing a change of scenery, boy. There's no real fever involved."

Esme frowned and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "We'd love to stay for dinner, sweetheart, thank you for thinking of us."

He nodded and looked over at his uncle, "There's bruise cream in the lower rooms along with some other supplies." They glanced at me sideways and his uncle nodded before slipping out of the room. I'd have to see what that was about later. The idea of having "bruise cream" on hand was a bit unsettling. I would have to look into that further.

So far I'd learned his family was nuts and he had proven that time and again, but I had a feeling that I was missing the big picture. There was something I just couldn't put my finger on and I wasn't leaving until I figured it out.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for my slacking, I deserve a good spanking. Dollybigmomma whips me with her beta cane.

Chapter 32 – Seeing the Light

EDWARD

Chief Swan seemed to be keeping a much closer eye on everyone at dinner. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I hoped whatever he found, he would be accepting of it. He kept glancing at Carlisle and then to me and Bella. I didn't think he understood how important it was to me that I care for his daughter. He honestly would never find another man who was more attentive.

I finally fed Bella the last of her food and asked her to let me return her to our room. She looked like she was about to protest, but when she looked at my face; she knew saying no wasn't an option. I was just trying to be polite in front of her father.

I gently picked her up and carried her to our room. She pouted the whole way. When I lay her down, she asked me to lock the door. I did so because it was best that she rest. She didn't need people interfering with her naptime.

"Could you lay with me?" her soft voice begged.

"Of course, Precious, is there anything thing else that you need?"

"My back is a little sore, would you mind rubbing it?"

Her back was nearly impossible to get to. I gently moved her onto her side, thankful that one of her legs was free to move. I started to rub her back when she begged me to remove her shirt and bra. Her flesh was warm and flushed so I did as she asked.

I decided to get some cream to help with the massaging and stepped out of the room. When I returned, she had flopped over onto her back and was pinching her nipples. The red buds were enjoying the attention.

"Can you play with these? You refuse to touch anything else, how about these?"

That was all it took. I was on her breasts, giving them my full and equal attention. She was moaning my name and I hated that I was fighting for control. All my life, I had been taught to control myself, but now with this beautiful woman under me, begging me, I found it hard to pull back.

"Can you just be inside me? You don't have to give me an orgasm. I just want you close, as close as possible."

I understood what she was talking about. I felt like I had almost lost her and I really wanted to reconnect with her on every level. Her deep brown eyes pleaded with me.

"No moving," I said sternly. She had better listen. Besides, I didn't think she could move with her hip and one of her legs in a cast.

I moved the loose leg, watching her face. She seemed to be doing just fine. I undid my pants and moved forward slowly, checking her facial expression every few moments. I finally moved all the way forward, letting out a sigh as I was seated deep within her.

"So much better," I felt her insides squirm. She wanted to move. I knew she did and it was exciting me even more. I kissed her body wherever I could reach and gave her breasts some more attention. I finally realized that I'd had enough and needed to back off before my need to establish dominance over her took over and I pounded roughly into her, risking her further damage.

"I need to go, Precious. This is getting to be too much for me. I know you want more, but I just can't give that to you right now without risking your and our daughter's health."

She pouted, but I slipped away, pulling the blanket up to her chin. I hurried out of the bedroom to my office. I had to take care of my problem before it became a real issue. I found some lotion in my drawer and got to work on myself. I was nearly there when I looked up and saw one of the servant girls watching me. That really pissed me off. I wasn't thinking of her or any Sub. I was thinking of my Bella, my Precious, and this wench was intruding.

"Carter!" I shouted as I pulled up my pants. I would finish what I had started later.

He came running in, looking a little disheveled himself. "Yes, Sir?"

"Take this bitch to the dungeon and deal with her. Thirty on her hindquarters for showing disrespect to her master." He nodded and grabbed the girl, nearly dragging her out of the room. I stepped into the hallway, "Make sure she learns to respect her master's privacy, ten more each time she cries out."

I stormed back into my office and went to slam the door, but I was surprised to find Chief Swan in the way. He looked angry, though I had no idea why. His eyes were bulging and he kept pointing down the hall and then looking back to me. "I'll have you arrested and thrown in jail permanently!"

I really didn't know what his problem was. "Why?"

"Why? Why he asks, just like it's perfectly normal to have a dungeon in a home," he was talking to himself.

"I know several people that maintain dungeons, it's perfectly normal. I still don't understand." I pointed to the thick throbbing red vein popping out of his head, "That can't be healthy. Why don't you sit down and you can tell me what's upsetting you."

He laughed, but not a good one. He shook his head and pointed a finger at me. I was still waiting for him to tell me what his problem was.

Another servant came rushing in head down, but I could tell by her demeanor that something was wrong. "Speak," I ordered.

"Your sister, Rosalie, is here. She's coming in."

Just as the words had fallen out of her mouth, Rose stormed in, pushing the girl aside with disregard, pissing me off. "You have to help me get my brother back," she insisted.

I walked over to my servant that was on the floor and helped her up. "Thank you, you may go."

My ignoring Rose just seemed to piss her off more. "Damn it, Edward, I helped you get Bella out safely. You owe me!"

"You're the reason she was in any danger!" I snapped. "And it was your behemoth that hurt my Precious. So no, I don't owe you anything!"

"They have him. They have Jasper. I can't believe Emmett would do this. I was worried that they passed in the fire, but there was only one set of remains in the infirmary. It was Maris. She was too far gone."

"What in hell is she talking about?" Chief Swan cut in.

That was a mistake. Rose in all her Dom glory turned on him. She took tall long strutting steps toward him, her heels making her taller than him so she could glower down at him. "You dare interrupt me? How dare you speak!" She stepped so close that her chest nearly touched his, forcing him to step back. "You will keep your mouth shut while I finish my business with my brother!" she sneered at him.

I was surprised when he just nodded with a bowed head and sat down. Of course, Rose had been a Dom for years and Chief Swan had never dealt with the likes of Rose.

She turned back to me and leaned over my desk. "They have Jasper. The doctor helped him out and Emmett carried out Alice. They all went back to Alice's estate and now are holding Jasper hostage. The bitch didn't want to give Jasper up. I can't believe Emmett would go along with this!" she pounded a fist into my desk.

"As long as they stay away from my Precious and my angel, I don't care where they are."

"What if they decide to come after you two next?"

"I don't think that'll be an issue. Alice wanted Jasper; that was it. You should worry about yourself as you're the one that shot both of them and Emmett once belonged to you. I hope you treated him well."

"They were asking to be shot!"

I shrugged at her, hoping she'd get the clue that I really didn't give a shit about what happened to the rest of them as long as my little family was safe.

"Edward," I was surprised Chief Swan spoke up. He did give Rose a wary glance as he did, "What happened? What's going on with this woman's brother?"

"His cousins have taken my brother. They're just as crazy as the rest of his family."

"Just as crazy as you," I amended. "Chief Swan, this is my sister, Rosalie, and she's upset because our brother, Jasper, has been taken hostage by my just-as-insane cousins." I looked directly at Rose, "As I said before, I want nothing to do with this. I will not risk bringing my Bella back into this mess. You made your bed, so lie in it."

I sat down behind my desk, ready to go over the financials for one of my businesses.

"Someone's been kidnapped?" Chief Swan wasn't letting this go.

"Yes," Rose milked it. Maybe she thought he would convince me to change my mind.

"Have you contacted the authorities?"

That just made me smile. "Yes, Rose, have you contacted the authorities?"

She growled at me, "You know I can't!"

"Why not?" Chief Swan looked naively confused.

"You see, Chief Swan, Rose here and the messed-up trio she's attempting to go after are guilty of many crimes against each other. If you think I have issues, well, they're what I originally came from. That's why she can casually talk of shooting them and not flinch or show remorse."

"She actually shot them, with a gun?" he looked baffled. What did he think she shot them with?

"Yes," I was cut off by Rose, "Enough, you're both wasting time! I swear, once I get my hands on Emmett, I'm going to string him up in the dungeon for a week. He agreed that Jasper and Alice would have to be committed if they didn't see things our way."

I raised a brow at the Chief to see if he was picking up on her craziness. By his expression, it seemed like he was, but then he turned back to me, "You have a dungeon as well," his eyes narrowed.

This was not the response I was hoping for. "Yes, but it's used in a different fashion."

Rose snorted her disagreement. "Right, like you don't whip girls into submission there."

"They're Subs and are in full agreement with the terms and are paid very well. They can leave any time they please. I doubt that'll be the same for Emmett once he's returned into your care."

She screamed in frustration, "This is ridiculous! I helped you get ready for this uptight idiot to stay with you. I called the ambulance for you and shot Alice when she was laughing at Bella hurt on the ground. You owe me!"

I dropped my head to my desk. She was right; she did have my back at many different points. "Fine, what do you need?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "I need cars that neither will recognize and men to drive them who are willing to help get Jasper out of there."

I rubbed my face, trying to think of men. Carter was one of my favorite servants; I'd hate to see him get hurt. "There are only three men I'm willing to give up on my property. I have plenty of cars, take what you need. If you find more men, let me know and I'll have more cars delivered to you. Have you tried contacting Eleazar's security team for assistance?"

"I have no authority over them, Edward. If anything, they'd side with Emmett and Alice, since they were raised as family. They'd know that you're the heir and would listen to you if you sent them to help."

I waved her off. "Fine, let me see if I can get a hold of them. I don't want any of them anywhere near my home. I'll not have that mess touch my family."

I pulled up the number I had for security on my computer. I knew one was for the guardhouse and one was for the Security Captain's home. I called the home number because I really didn't know if the guardhouse was still standing.

"Crowley," the man answered.

"This is Edward Cullen. I inherited my father's estate. You work for me now."

"Yes, of course, Sir. We were informed of the power change before the dinner."

"Very good, I have an assignment for you. It seems my siblings have decided to start some trouble. I'm sending my brother's Dom to you. She will take possession of her Sub and her brother. As for my sister, I'll deal with her myself."

"Very good, Sir," Crowley was quick to follow my orders.

"Rosalie is on her way now." I hung up and looked to her. "You won't need my men or cars now. Just do as the security team says and they'll get Jasper out of that mess."

"What are you going to do with Alice? Emmett won't let her go without a fight."

"She'll be committed like everyone else should be. I'll not have her loose where she could possibly harm someone else."

Rose just nodded in agreement. "I know where their mother is. Do you think you can have her put in the same place?"

I rubbed my face frustrated. "I don't like putting girls in the same hospital. It'd raise too many questions against our family and could cause a lot of trouble. I don't think it's a good idea. Perhaps you can check her mother out for a day and take her to visit, but I don't want doctors to get suspicious. They can be rather nosey at times."

Rose agreed and left me alone with Chief Swan in my office.

"You don't want people to get suspicious of your family?"

I just nodded. "We have several skeletons in my closet. The ones that have put them there are dead and gone. There's no reason to stir up trouble now."

"What sort of skeletons?" he pushed.

"I'm not discussing this with you. It's my family's business and a private matter that is no concern of yours."

"No concern of mine? How can you say that with my baby girl in the same house as a dungeon where a servant is currently getting whipped?"

"She's getting spanked." I decided it was time I showed him the difference between me and my family. "Come with me." I moved down the hall and stormed into the dungeon. I knocked open the door and pushed him into the room.

His eyes widened as they landed on the girl bent over a chair, naked red ass up in the air. He went to take a few steps forward, but I grabbed his arm. "Just watch," I ordered.

Carter spanked the girl three times and she stayed completely silent. "This is your last one, unless you scream, then the master has ordered ten more."

It was obvious that Carter had not spanked her any harder than before, but she screamed out and we could see the little smirk on her face. Carter kissed her spine, "You're such a naughty girl." He picked up some soothing cream, "You'll get another ten in a moment." He rubbed it thoroughly across her backside and kissed her shoulder blade. "Ready for the next round?" he asked, and like a good Sub, she didn't answer. "You may speak," he encouraged.

"Yes," she all but moaned out, pushing her ass up into the air more, begging for it.

Carter stepped back to let me take over since I was there, but I just waved him off and pulled Chief Swan out of the room. "Now do you understand?"

He looked confused for a moment. "It looked like she liked it."

"Yes, she does."

"Then how is it a punishment?"

"She will not be allowed to orgasm and her ass will be sore for a week," I shrugged walking down the hallway. I wanted to go check on my Precious, all this talk of my crazy family was making me nervous. I just wanted her back in my arms.

"So, she gets spanked for a punishment, like a child?"

"Yes, it's a very effective form of punishment when applied properly."

"Huh, I suppose everyone can use a good spanking every now and again," he offered and my smile widened.

Maybe Chief Swan would actually get me one of these days and really be okay with my Precious staying with me. I'd hate to have to upset my girl by removing her father. But that didn't look like it would be the case.

I patted his shoulder, "Exactly, I will never do anything to your daughter to upset her. It's just not something I can do."

"You withhold food from her," he pointed out.

"I only do so when she's being impossible, and then it's only her favorite junk food that she really shouldn't be eating anyway. I would never harm her or our baby in any way, even if she's being impossible and temping."

"Tempting?" he cleared his throat.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, well, your little girl is quite a vixen and it's very difficult for me to deny her and she knows it. In truth, she's the one in control of our relationship, not me, and she's very aware of that."

He was quiet the rest of the way to my room. I rushed to my Precious's side, kissing her gently and claiming my side of the bed. My Precious kissed me in return and pulled my ear to her lips, "You left me wanting. How are you going to make it up to me?"

I was pretty sure I whimpered, which was very unbecoming of a Dom. "You were a naughty girl, Precious. You know you were lucky I gave you what I did," I warned her.

She gave me those pleading eyes.

I kissed her forehead, "How about some chocolate ice cream? You've been taking good care of my angel," I rubbed her little belly.

Her hand pulled me to her lips for another kiss, "Yes, please."

When I climbed off the bed, I saw Chief Swan sitting in a chair beside the bed. I was mentally willing him to stay there and not take my place on the bed. He had an odd look on his face as he watched me promise our girl the ice cream. I hoped he was truly starting to understand, she was my Precious and I would always keep her safe.


	33. Chapter 33

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma beta's me all night long and it feels so good!

Chapter 33 – Mentalodge Suites is Born

CHARLIE

I watched Edward leave and my baby girl's eyes stayed on him the whole time. I still wasn't sure I liked this mess at all, but I sure as hell wasn't leaving until I got it all settled.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"

She let out a sigh. "Fine, I suppose."

"Edward's sister stopped by."

Her eyes opened wide, "Which one?"

"Rose, I believe her name was. She was looking for help. I guess Edward's cousins have taken their brother and are holding him against his will."

She started laughing at that, "Was it Alice and Emmett?"

I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but I didn't like it. "Yes, I believe so. What's wrong with you?" She seemed a little out of it.

"Oh," she seemed to sober up, "They have me on some medicine to help with the pain. It's safe for the baby; it just makes me a little loopy when I first take it," she grinned lazily.

"Well, Edward is arranging for this Alice person to be put in a mental facility. I'm not sure how he plans to restrain the others yet. His sister was still in the room so I'm sure that's why he didn't mention what he was going to do."

My little girl frowned at me. "Do? Why would he do anything to Rose?"

"She shot two people, baby! You can't go around shooting people and get away with it. We have laws against that."

"Edward's family doesn't have laws."

"Everyone's family has laws, even the crazy ones. I'm not sure I like you mixed up in this mess. They keep referring to his father as a madman and his sister is shooting people."

She waved her good hand at me. "Edward's dad is dead."

Edward walked in just as she said that. "Yes, Precious, Eleazar is dead and is no longer a threat to you."

"Threat?" What in tarnation?

"My father didn't approve of showing affection, settling down, or having children. I'm doing all three with my Bella. He saw her as a threat to his way of life. She was corrupting his son. I was able to keep her hidden until my father's demise."

"You didn't kill your father did you?"

"No, I didn't have that pleasure." He leaned down and kissed Bella lightly, he was really starting to scare me.

"The pleasure? Who in hell had the pleasure?"

"That's nothing to concern yourself with. There was a fire at the estate. Let's just leave it at that."

"I don't think that's the whole story," I pushed.

"You will drop this line of questioning!" he growled at me. Damn fool was completely insane.

"Fine, tell me what you plan on doing with Rose. She shot two people so she obviously can't just walk around free."

He smirked at me. "Other than her shouting that out in distress, there's no proof that such an incident took place."

"There'll be doctor's records, I have her confession."

"The ranting of a mad woman, I think you'd find it hard-pressed to get a doctor to deem any of us sane."

"She should be locked up in the nut house like that Alice girl!"

"Oh, Daddy, just drop it," my daughter waved me off. Did she really believe that this was okay?

"What do you mean drop it? You can't approve of the way his family works!" I was about ready to have her committed as well.

"Let me make something very clear to you, Chief Swan. The two people that were shot were in fact insane and will be committed to a mental hospital. It was done in self-defense and my sister, Rose, is the closest thing you'll get to sane in my family next to me. She plans on opening a women's shelter with her inheritance to help girls that were mistreated in the world of my father. I will not let you touch my family. Sane or not, I'll deal with them myself."

Edward was a stiff shit and I wasn't sure I believed everything he said. "I plan on looking into that women's shelter your sister is opening. If I find out one iota of your story is bull, I'll take you all down."

He sneered at me, "Watch your step, Chief Swan."

"Edward," Bella grabbed his arm, "Enough of this! Now give me my ice cream."

The shift in him was night and day and did nothing to ease my concern for my daughter. He quickly apologized for making her wait and set about feeding and fawning over her. This man was far from sane himself and I wondered if it would be possible to get him committed along with the rest of his family.

EDWARD

I was finding Chief Swan to be more trouble than I thought he was worth, but I knew my Precious would be crushed if I killed him. I would have to find another way to deal with him. It would be best if I made my lie the truth. I just had to get Rose to go along with it.

"Rose, we have a change of plans," I spoke before she could even acknowledge that she had answered her phone.

"No, you have got to get Jasper out of there."

"I will, but we have a little problem. You were shouting about shooting two people and now Chief Swan wants justice."

"Can't you just…"

"I'm not killing Bella's father," I said with much more conviction than I felt.

"Here's the plan; I have him believing you shot Jasper and Alice because they were insane. You did it in self-defense. We'll have to have both of them committed to mental hospitals to get him to believe that."

She let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I suppose Jasper should go to a mental hospital as well. I was considering sending him to one when I shot him."

"Very good, now the second part of the plan is you need to open a women's shelter for abused Subs." I hoped she wouldn't refuse this idea. "I'll gladly fund this for you."

I heard her sniffle, "Really?"

"Yes, are you in agreement?"

"Of course, you idiot, that was my plan the whole time. After what Eleazar did to my mother…" she started to cry, "That's all I wanted to do."

"Alright, very good, just let me know what you need and I'll make sure you get it. I'll get with Carlisle and see if he can place Alice and Jasper somewhere they won't ask questions."

"Maybe you should start your own mental hospital. We have enough people being committed," she laughed.

"That's not a bad idea. I think I might look into that." She was right, there were too many loose ends and it would be best if I had them all under my control with well-paid doctors that would keep their mouths shut.

Once I was off the phone, I pulled up commercial real estate. We needed a shelter and a hospital. Purchasing a hospital would take time and it would most likely need to be completely renovated inside to control some of the more volatile patients like my little cousin, Alice.

Later that night, Rosalie came to the estate with security; Alice and Jasper were in tow. I didn't ask where Emmett was because Charlie was standing there watching the procession. "Take them to the dungeon. Put them in separate rooms."

"No, he's mine. I won't let you take him from me. He's mine!" Alice screamed like a banshee as they carried her away.

"I'm not yours, you sick bitch. I'll beat you into submission, you little cunt!" he shouted back. He watched the guards carry him past Rose and I. "Wait, what's going on? You can't lock me up with her!"

"It's for the best, Brother," Rose tried to console him.

"The best? You bitch! You were supposed to kill Edward and his little whore. We were supposed to take over everything! I would've been the king. I would've had it all, you back-stabbing bitch. I'll kill you! When I get out of here, I'll kill you all and your little spawn, too!" he spat in my direction.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Rose, "I see you brought something. Are they the plans for your shelter?"

"Yes," her whole face brightened up and I think I saw a bit of that doubt leave Chief Swan.

"Why don't we look this over in my office? Chief Swan, would you care to join us and give us your input from a law enforcement officer's point of view?" I enticed. I had a plan; I just had to get him to go along with it.

"You bet your ass I'm coming with."

Rose excitedly spread out what looked to be blueprints. "This was the facility I was looking at before the fire. I believe it's still for sale. I know it's a bit large, but I thought the girls would most likely need a place to stay. You know how Doms make them completely dependent upon them."

"Yes, of course, that makes sense. Have you any doctors lined up?"

"No, none yet, but I figured you could speak with Carlisle about finding a few counselors."

"Yes, of course. This kind of thing is right up Esme's alley."

"You should have Esme teach the girls self-defense. It gives them a better sense of security," Chief Swan added.

"Excellent idea," Rose bounced. "There's a large room here," she pointed to some sort of old meeting room, "We could pad that and maybe put in some exercise equipment for the girls to use. I know some of them will come to us in bad shape."

"You'll need a medical doctor on staff. When I got the last round from Eleazar's dungeon, they were a mess. They were under the constant care of my Bella and two well-trusted doctors."

"How are they doing?" Rose asked. I was sure she wondered if this would even work.

"They're safe, they know that. I was thinking about what you said before about opening a mental health facility. This building is rather large. This whole back section is unused."

"Well, I figured we could rent it out to help pay for the mortgage," she bit her lip. I was sure she was still worried I would back out on paying for everything.

"There will be no mortgage, but we're in need of a mental health facility to house the remnants of our family and their fodder. These upper rooms can be for the more demented patients. We can keep them housed there, medicated there, and have them do their therapy there."

"Are you trying to pull a fast one on me?" the Chief asked.

"Did you hear them?" I pointed in the direction of Jasper and Alice. "They want to kill your daughter. They aren't anywhere near sane and I don't want to risk them escaping or charming their way out of any facility."

"How are you so sure they'd come after you and Bella? They'd probably just want to get away." He was starting to piss me off.

"They're killers, Chief Swan, they were born into a family of killers, raised by killers, and would have no sense of regret when they killed your daughter and your grandchild. Now, who do you want watching them? An overweight, under-paid night guard or a staff of highly-trained security guards that know what the hell they're dealing with? I will not put my Precious or my angel in danger!" I shouted at him.

"A family of killers…" He just said it and left it hanging out there.

I gave him nothing but a smile. "You were told my father was a madman. Rose here wants to open this shelter because he killed her mother. Mine is in a mental health facility along with her sister and a few girls I was able to get out. So you see, Chief Swan, you may think that your way will work, but it's not something I'm willing to risk. It's best if we move them all to this building and customize their care. We need doctors that specialize in Submissive abuse and they'll be hard to find."

"I don't think I like this."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to learn to accept it. I know you don't like me, Chief Swan. I understand why you're wary to leave your daughter in my care, especially when I come from such a twisted family tree, but I assure you, Sir, that the time for insanity has passed. My father has been taken down and the corrupt have been removed. We're using his inheritance to do exactly what he would've despised. We'll open an abused Submissive shelter and a mental health facility to help those who've been hurt, but also those who've become so lost in the roll of a Dom that they don't know when to stop."

"Get him!" we heard shouting.

"The man has escaped!" I heard another cry. I ran straight to my room. I knew he would be looking for my Precious.

I made it to the room. My Precious was fast asleep. I stood valiantly by her side, ready to protect her.

The door opened and I took an attack stance. Chief Swan came in. "It's just me, boy. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Do they have him?"

"Not yet, this place is too large to sweep that fast. I'm sure it'll be fine. Like I said, he'll want to just get the hell out of here," he leaned back against the wall.

I shook my head, "You don't know my family."

The door slammed opened and there stood Jasper. He had a stun gun and a nightstick. "Well, well, well, brother, I'm so glad you're here. It'll make it so much easier for me to kill you both."

He came at me and I grabbed the arm with the stun gun, taking the hit with the nightstick. I twisted his arm, making him drop the stun gun and then fought with him for control of the nightstick. He got the better of me for a moment, knocking me down and lunged at Bella.

There was a loud crackling and I looked up to see Chief Swan in possession of the stun gun and using it on Jasper. His body jerked and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy?" my Precious woke up and I watched as her father wrapped his arms around her.

"Now do you believe me? Top security is required. They will not give up until not only I'm dead, but my Precious and my angel as well," I leaned down kissing my girl's head.

Three guards came in to remove Jasper. "How did he get away?"

"He stunned one of the men with their own stun gun. We hadn't cuffed either of them. It was our mistake," a younger one answered.

"A mistake that could've cost you and my family their lives. Do not make it again. Keep restraints on them at all times," I ordered.

They immediately put cuffs on Jasper's hands and feet, and then carried his limp body away. I took the seat next to the bed, dropping my head into my hands. I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I get it; your facility, your way, to keep my babies safe."

I smiled up at Chief Swan, "Thank you." The hospital idea had started as a way to cover my family's transgressions, but it had become clear that I truly needed it for the safety of my Precious and my angel as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it all night long beta style.**

**Chapter 34 – Getting Enough Protein**

**BELLA**

My father had been driving me nuts for the past six weeks. I thought he would come to town, see I was well taken care of, and then leave. I thought he would only be here for a couple of days, a week tops. Turned out that he and Edward had gotten all chummy and were setting up a hospital and shelter with Rose, and all three of them were too damn busy to see I was going nuts here! Thank god I was getting my casts off today or I'd end up in that damn mental hospital with the rest of the crazies.

I finally had both of my arms and I did my best not to punch the doctor when he decided a brace would be best for me. I still had to wear a brace on my hips for another six weeks just to be safe. He had me get up and try to stand. There was a little pain and I would admit the brace eased it. It was freaking nuts that I was stuck in the godforsaken brace at all. I swore I was going to kill Emmett or at least break both of his legs, his arms, and his hips so he wouldn't be able to do anything but lay their like Jell-O staring at the ceiling and see if he liked it.

Edward kept giving me worried looks. He had the doctor repeat the instructions three times and suggested five different times that the doctor put me in another cast and I be put on bed rest. I punched him in the nose once the doctor left the room and called him an asshole. He had been giving me an evil glare ever since. He could just shove that up his ass.

I was happy to be on my feet again, even if my legs were screaming sore. There was talk of physical therapy, but Edward had been doing some with me while I was down. Mostly just bending my leg at the knee, flexing the muscle and holding it, but it seemed to have done the trick because I could hold myself up.

By the time we made it to the car and then into the house, I was already aching. The weight of the baby was getting to me so I decided to go swimming. The doctor had suggested it so Edward couldn't complain.

I walked through the house and when I got to the hall with the pool, I started undressing.

"Bella, what are you…"

"Doctor's orders," I threw my dress or tent at his head. I took two steps into the water before I undid the brace and then completely submerged myself.

"You don't have your suit on!"

"So?" I lay back and realized I didn't float like I used to.

"There are men in this house, Isabella. I will not have you showing others what belongs to me! I've had enough of your bad attitude."

"What are you going to do, take away my ice cream?"

"Yes, and your chocolate!" he shouted in triumph.

I let myself sink under the surface and enjoyed the silence under the water.

I heard a plunge next to me and moments later, I felt Edward's arms on me and we suddenly popped out of the water. "Damn it, Isabella, you can not deprive yourself and our baby of oxygen!"

I spat a mouthful of water in his face.

His nostrils flared and his eyes bulged. "I swear to all that exists, when you're no longer pregnant, I'm going to paddle your ass so hard…"

I just laughed in his face. His arms and hands flexed on my body before he let go.

"Don't test me, little girl. I will find a way to punish you…soon."

He climbed out of the pool, but he didn't leave the room. He just stood glaring at me as I floated around the pool. I saw some pool toys and was curious about them. There was even some arm floaties. I decide to heft my butt up on the side of the pool, thinking I would be fine, but I wasn't. Settling on my ass on the hard pool side hurt like a bitch. I let out a scream and flopped back on the deck like a fish.

Edward was at my side instantly and his eyes held nothing but panic and worry, making me feel like a bitch. I ended up crying harder because I had been so mean to him. He quickly lifted me in his arms and shocked me by getting back into the pool.

"Did that help? It should take the weight from your hips," his worried eyes found mine.

I couldn't stand it. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him and he let me. I pulled back to breath and he kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was so mean. I was just so mad. I was stuck in bed forever and then you kept trying to talk the doctor into making me stay longer," I whined. "You've been so busy with your stupid hospital that you haven't spent any time with me."

"You know that's not true. I'm with you most of the day."

I sulked like a little brat.

He stiffened for a moment, "You missed me!" He sounded shocked.

I tried to squirm out of his grip, but we all knew that was impossible. His eyes were searching mine. He looked too eager and excited to confirm it to be denied.

"Yes, I missed you. You're always running off with Rose and my dad. What happened to you wanting to get my dad out of your house?"

"I could use the extra security while we're housing Jasper and Alice."

"Arg! This is ridiculous. Send him home so you can fuck me and get back to spending time with me!"

His smile softened and he let me down so he could cup my face. "Oh, my Precious, I promise to take very good care of you."

He was kissing me like he meant it and I was hanging on for dear life. The only orgasms I'd had for the past six weeks were given by my own hand and we all knew those sucked. Really, what was the point?

His hands started to move over my body, giving me hope. Please, please, please I mentally begged him to keep touching. The fool was still dressed. The only thing he didn't have on was shoes. Yes, he had jumped in both times fully dressed.

I reached for his slacks, hoping he wouldn't stop me. He looked at me worried and then down between us. He let me proceed. Finally. I hoped this wasn't another just stick it to me moment. If the boy didn't move, I sure as hell would. When I sank down on him, I let out a sigh of relief and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment. His head tipped down and his lips found mine.

I couldn't help the hussy moan that escaped my mouth in between kisses, and when he lifted me and up and slid me back down on his cock, I cried yes on the first stroke. Not because I had an orgasm, but because he was really going to give it to me. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. I clenched and he stopped laughing. We got lost in each other fast and I did eventually end up screaming yes from my orgasm, but it was interrupted…by my father.

"Dear God, in the pool?" he shouted in disgust. I realized he was wearing swim trunks. He pointed at Edward, "What have I told you about my baby girl!" He turned and stormed out huffing.

"Well, that was awkward," I mumbled.

Edward just grinned and started pumping into me again and I suddenly didn't care if it was awkward at all. I loved his amazing dick control. His father had been an evil bastard, but I loved that he'd made Edward learn how to hold it.

"Just wait until you're healed fully. I'm going to grip onto those little hips of yours and pound into you so hard you'll be coughing up my cum. You need to be taught a lesson, my naughty little Precious, and I'll be the one to teach it to you as soon as you're ready."

And there was orgasm number two.

When I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me intensely. I hooked my leg around his hip tightly and cupped his face, letting him know I wanted him to stop for a moment so I could kiss him. I needed his lips just as much as I needed his dick right now. "I love you. I love you so much," I said between kisses.

Our sex somehow turned into a make-out session; backwards, I know, but it was hot and powerful and he was panting that he loved me in return. It made it all kinds of perfect when the next words that fell out of his mouth were, "Marry me."

I looked up at his eyes to be sure that he meant it, to be sure that I'd heard right. I knew I had because he repeated it. "Marry me, Isabella, my Precious, marry me."

I answered him by first kissing the shit out of him because my man had just asked me to marry him, and then when I broke away, I couldn't even wait to catch my breath. I gasped at him yes, over and over, until he heard it, until he understood that I'd said yes. "Yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you."

He dove back into my mouth and then showed amazing talent by moving his hips and didn't breaking our lip lock. The whole lack of oxygen thing spurred orgasm number three and he joined me this time.

When we finally emerged from the pool room, we were both grinning like giddy idiots. He took me to our room and gave me orgasm four and five before he stopped and opened the safe in his room. I might have been a little naive thinking he would bring out a little ring box, but instead he brought out the collar box. It had been a while since I had worn that collar. He didn't want to put mine on Maris so he had a small thin collar made to match the outfit she wore that night. I wondered how she was fairing in the mental hospital. Now that Edward was opening one to house everyone, I hoped that I could see her.

"I know this is not a traditional ring, but as you know, it's just as vital of a commitment. I'll get you a ring, but for now…"

I stretched my neck out, offering it to him, causing him to smile. He wrapped it around my neck and kissed me as it latched.

When he pulled back, I was smiling up at him and I knew a Sub would never do that, but that wasn't us and I could tell by the way he was grinning back down at me that he didn't care. He loved what we were, too. "You're mine, Precious, all mine." He had me back down on the bed and after six weeks of nothing, I loved this showering of affection he was raining down on me.

The baby kicked and my stomach got queasy. I gripped his shoulder, slowing him. "Food," was all I got out and he was up off the bed. He leaned over and kissed my belly and was out the door before I could tell him what I wanted. I hoped he came back with some form of peanut butter. Yes, if he read my mind and came back with peanut butter, I would make a dragon and peanut butter sandwich and suck his cock until I was blue in the face.

He returned with a tray of fruit and a bowl of something. I was hoping for peanut butter, but I got yogurt. I pouted and he frowned. "You know I only bring you healthy food."

"I know; I just really wanted peanut butter," I moped.

He set the tray down, "That I can get you." He kissed my forehead and ran off again. He returned with a slice of whole wheat bread covered in peanut butter. I guess it would have to do. No peanut butter cock for me.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted a peanut butter sandwich."

"No, I wanted a peanut butter-covered cock," I admitted and then took a big bite of my sandwich. I suppose it was just as satisfying.

He snatched the sandwich from my hand. I didn't know how he did it, but Edward pulled a ninja move and had his cock out and wrapped my sandwich around it, smearing it with the peanut butter. That worked, too.

His knees were on either side of my shoulders as he was leaning down into my mouth. That salty Edward mixed with peanut butter was just what I needed. I hadn't even realized I was craving the taste of cock until I had it in my mouth mixed with the peanut butter. I couldn't seem to get enough of it. I knew my nails were digging deep into his ass as I clawed him, holding him closer so I could attack his dick with vigor, but I just could hold myself back.

"Jesus, Lord Almighty! This is worse than the damn pool! Where the hell is a damn stun gun when you need one?" I heard Charlie shout as the door slammed. Maybe he would get sick of seeing me do depraved things to Edward and go home.

I finally got Edward to come and licked every last drop off of him. I loved the taste of it mixed with the peanut butter. Edward moved down the bed and kissed me lightly. "I think you need more protein in your diet. That would explain why you're craving peanut butter and cock," he smirked.

Edward went back to feeding me the berries and yogurt, nuzzling me as he did. My father popped in, holding a stun gun out pointed at us.

I just rolled my eyes, "Really, Daddy, it's my bedroom, I'm going to suck my fiancé's cock in my bedroom on occasion, you need to knock."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I know; I'm so excited, he asked me to marry him."

"You never, ever, ever tell a father you're sucking a man's…thing," his lip curled up in disgust. "You're seven and a virgin," he pointed sternly at me and nodded at Edward like he should know what my father was talking about.

"Sorry, Sir, she just gets a little carried away. You know I can't say no when her pout is involved."

"I doubt she was pouting about…" he started waving toward the bed.

"But I was craving it, Dad, I needed protein," I defended. How would he know what I wanted?

"Lord have mercy," he covered his eyes, "I can't do this," he groaned and took off out the door again.

"I don't even know why he keeps interrupting us," I lamented. "He didn't even congratulate us when I told him we're engaged."

Edward leaned over, kissing my forehead. "I'll go talk to him, Precious. He probably has some business he wants to discuss."

"No, you'll never come back!" I flopped my arms on the bed in a tantrum.

He picked up the brace off the floor where it had been discarded. "Then come find me if I don't return in a timely fashion," he set the brace next to me, kissing me deeply. "I love you, Precious. I'll see you soon."

He could bet his sweet tasty cock he would.

A/N: I have some Rec's. **Wisp by Cris** is amazing, you must check it out. Also **The New Girl by completerandomness12** is hilarious. Pick up their stories and review, they're awesome!


	35. Chapter 35

I have chocolate ice cream in my keyboard. I would complain, but it was Bluebell, which is the most wonderful ice cream ever made, so it was worth it.

Dollybigmomma, loves me so she beta's my mess.

Chapter 35 – Storing Nuts

EDWARD

Everything was in place for the opening of the hospital. Just as planned, the top floor would house Jasper and Alice. It actually was comprised of eight different suites, but only two would be occupied at the moment. Each had their own living quarters and wireless entertainment system. We couldn't give them any sort of wires because they wouldn't think twice about strangling someone.

We hired male guards to work with Jasper and female guards to work with Alice. I didn't want anyone getting charmed to their death. They were to work in pairs at all times and carry stun guns and night sticks. Hopefully, they wouldn't get used against them. All doors had little wired security glass windows with palm scanners. All exits had a second and third set of doors with guards sitting in between wearing guns, the real ones that killed.

Chief Swan was setting up the top floor and was against the real guns, but I told him that a little tranquilizer use was very common in my family and the effectiveness would not be guaranteed. "Besides, they don't fear tranquilizers, Chief Swan. They're something they keep in their medicine cabinet, but a bullet...they've both been shot at some point in time and don't wish to experience that pain again."

"You're really pushing it here. In a sense, you're holding these people against their will."

"They should be deemed insane, but if we went through the process, they'd be given the chance to escape. Once they're placed in the hospital, I'll have my doctors evaluate them and have them deemed incompetent and a danger to society, which they are. Their containment will then be legal."

"I know, but I just won't feel settled until it's over and done with. It's no secret that when you're transporting a criminal, it's the best time for them to make a break."

He was right, and with Emmett still at large, I didn't like the idea of moving the pair of them. I wouldn't do it together that was for sure. I'd been spending a lot of time in the gym. After Jasper's run in my house, I felt very inadequate to protect my Precious and knew it was time I bulked up to my highest point again. I wasn't moving around large women, but I was protecting my very pregnant Precious. When I hit Jasper, I wanted him to fall to the ground out cold, not come at me with a swing of his own.

It was the night before the transfer. I was in my gym like I had been every day, twice a day. I wouldn't risk something happening to my Bella. I wished there were two of me, one to stay with Bella and one to secure Jasper and Alice. I wouldn't feel better until that final lock had been set.

Chief Swan came in just as I moved to my horizontal position on the bar. He looked up at me, his mouth open. "What in tarnation?"

I kicked around and went vertical instead, "Come to work out?" I asked.

"Yes," his eyes stayed on me.

I was thankfully back to my old muscular self. "I plan on leaving you with Bella tomorrow."

"I know." He walked over to a rowing machine. Bella had said he liked fishing. I guess he was getting ready for his next trip.

"I'll be taking Jasper this first run. I've told the guards that it'll be Alice. I don't know if Emmett will be coming for her."

"Now this Emmett fellow…"

"Is my cousin and just as crazy. He's the one that fell on Bella. They were actually wrestling for a gun."

"Lord in heaven!"

"Thankfully, I was able to get rid of the gun and Rose called for the ambulance." I flipped down off the bars. "I know it's not your first instinct to shoot someone, Chief Swan. I'm sure that's what makes you such an amazing officer, but these people, they aren't sane. They were raised by a madman; they want to kill us and will kill others to get to us."

"I don't like this," he fussed just like his daughter.

"I know you don't like this, but I will not risk anything happening to my Precious or my Angel, do you understand? If you're not up to the task of protecting them, you must tell me now. If you're not willing to kill for your daughter, I'll hire someone who is." He needed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

I was sure I could take down Emmett or Jasper, but if I had to fight them both at the same time, I was not sure who would come out on top. My mind filled with strategic moves on how to incapacitate both of them.

"Edward," I heard my Precious call from the door. I smiled when I saw her tug at the black leather straps on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Precious? Do you need me to adjust this for you?" I asked running my fingers down the binding leather I had holding up her belly.

"No," she leaned into me, "It works perfectly, you're a genius." She pulled me down to her lips, kissing me softly. "I love you." She had been saying it more and I had to admit, so had I. I loved hearing it fall from her lips.

"As I love you." My hands found her belly, feeling our daughter kick. It always made my insides feel like I wanted to burst.

"I still want to know where you got that mess," Chief Swan pointed to the supports I had rigged to hold up Bella's large belly and help relieve some of the pressure off of her back and hips.

"It's part of one of my collections. This isn't its intended use, but with a few adjustments, it seems to be working out great for my Bella." I leaned in, stealing another kiss. We had been trying to only expose Chief Swan to light kisses, but Bella was bound and determined to pin me down and take me in front of him. I, unfortunately, was usually the one that had to slow things down with our displays around her father.

"Your collection, collection of what?"

I went to answer, but Bella covered my mouth. "Daddy, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"What?"

"That Edward is a Dominant and he usually has a Submissive. This is part of his gear to train and play with a Submissive."

"Submissive? Submissive what?"

"Person…"

"Are you talking about how he has a guy that spanks people?" Chief Swan looked completely uncomfortable.

A girl brought in a tray with a smoothie for Bella along with a few bottles of water. "Just look at this girl, she's well paid, and she keeps her head down." Bella took her tray and the girl went to her knees. "That's a regular Submissive pose. It's one I know, but seldom use…unless I want something," she giggled.

I pulled her into my arms. "You're a terrible Sub and a tease," I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you telling me you get down like that? Why is she on the floor?" Chief Swan seemed to be getting irritated.

"A Submissive is trained to do whatever the Dominate commands within the boundaries of comfort that are set by the Submissive," I informed him. "Bella set some very strict boundaries on our first night together, but she still finds ways to please me. She isn't a fully-trained Sub, but she does what she can to appeal to my dominant side."

"You don't take my daughter into the dungeon, do you?" Chief Swan looked as if he would blow a gasket.

"You know about the dungeon?" Bella asked her father, "Did you show him the ropes?" she snickered for some reason that I didn't understand.

"I thought they were just weird servants," Chief Swan defended.

"Stand," I commanded the girl, I believed her name was Patricia. I passed out the bottles of water and handed the tray back to her. "Put this away and see Carter for further instructions."

She hurried out of the room, leaving Chief Swan gaping after her. "Carter is the name of the guy who was spanking that girl that liked it."

"Oh, he does more than spank, but Edward only does it to me now," Bella smirked and I thought Chief Swan's head was going to explode.

I didn't know what was with Bella, but she seemed hell bent on making her father uncomfortable and I had a feeling she was pushing to make him upset again.

"Once this mess with his family is settled, I think you need to come home," he ordered Bella.

"That will not happen," I snapped.

"Daddy, it isn't as bad as you think…"

"You don't know what I think! This, on top of his crazy family and a crazy him…you know, this is just too much!" he shouted at her.

I stepped between them, "You'll be forcibly removed if you don't settle down."

He eyed me, knowing that he couldn't take me. Even with all his training, I'd had more in my short life and I also beat him out in muscle mass. He glared at the both of us and then stormed out of the room.

I spun around, glaring down at my Bella. She was in trouble now. "You shouldn't antagonize him. He still sees you as his little girl, but you're not, you're mine." I slipped my fingers under one of the leather straps and tugged. She hadn't noticed when I put it on her, but with a minor adjustment, she would be in one of my favorite torture devices. I watched as the rings slipped and confusion covered her face. I decided to make it go faster, using both hands to shift the leather. It slid smoothly between her thighs. When my hand went down to her pussy, she smiled, but it was short-lived. I made sure the bands held her pussy lips spread open, but they left her clit alone. "No touching," I warned her. "Let's go to the bedroom. I think it's time you undressed and showed me how much you enjoy my gift." My fingers traced the strap over her shoulder; her dark eyes were offset by her pink cheeks. She was excited, but she needed to learn a lesson first. "Eyes on the floor." I didn't have to say it twice. I led the way to our room and she followed at the perfect distance behind me, just like she had been taught.

I cut all of her clothes off, pulling them out from under the straps and tightening them as I went. She was bare and being held wide open and left to suffer untouched. I ordered her to stay on the bed and pulled the wrist and ankle cuffs that matched the collar she wore from my safe. "You've been a naughty girl. It's time I teach you a lesson." The pout she gave me was perfect. She had teased and tormented me for too long. I hadn't even thought of using this on my Precious until her father wondered what it was. This was one of the few things I could use on her and not truly hurt her, strain her hip, or hurt the baby. It was perfect.

I had to keep her shifted up a little with pillows propped behind her. The baby didn't let her lay flat anymore as Bella was beautifully round with our daughter and due any time now. I was so ready for her. But now it was time to torture my girl. I would leave her strapped to the bed and locked up in this room to keep her out of trouble while the transfer was being made. She wouldn't put herself in harm's way again like she had when she had gone to my father house.

There was no reason for her to worry. I would be fine and her father would be as well. I would have him and three others posted outside of her room, as well as three more men outside of Alice's room. Yes, I believed keeping her locked up would be the safest thing for my girl at this point to keep her from getting herself into trouble.

I firmly strapped her to the bed, spreading her legs wide and giving her minimal motion. She could only wiggle slightly and could not touch herself anywhere at all. I planned on working her up and then leaving her like that. I kissed down her body, sucking and nibbling as I went, and then teased her pussy with my mouth until she was close, only to back away. I had her suck me, which she did eagerly, and then I moved down, pushing inside of her. Just as I had been taught to hold it, I had also been taught to let it go. I quickly pumped a few times and released inside her, marking her as mine. I kissed up her body, starting at her exposed clit. She was squirming, but she couldn't rub her legs together. She would get no relief. "You, my naughty girl, will have to wait right here like this until I return to get any relief." I gave her one last deep kiss goodbye. "I'll be home soon."

She started to whimper, making me smile. I'd finally found something I had the upper hand in. I shut the door and locked it, leaving her in the leather bindings and strapped to the bed.

The door had two locks, one key, and one card. The card reader was actually in the door crack so people didn't know it was there. I pulled Chief Swan aside and showed him how to unlock it, but I didn't let him open the door. "Hide this key on your person. The bolt key is the only one the others know about." I passed it to him.

He nodded, "I don't see why she has to be locked up."

I raised a brow at him, "Have you met my stubborn girl? The reason she's hurt is because she didn't stay where I told her. Now, do not open this door under any circumstance. If you're compromised, let them take the bolt key; they won't be able to enter the room, the door is bulletproof so she'll be safe. Just don't open the door."

He let out a huff and nodded like he was getting annoyed with me. He didn't realize that if that door was open, my family could get in or she could get out. I wouldn't risk losing her again.

When I went down to the dungeon, Alice and Jasper were fighting. I didn't know who the idiot was that had let them both out, but I would kill them. "Why are they out?"

"They're being transferred, right?" an idiot asked.

"One is being transferred; the other is not going to be transferred today." The idiot looked confused. I shoved him into the room with Alice. She was about to throw a fit, but she shut up when I told her she could play with him. He turned to beg, but he didn't have a chance to say a word. Alice had found his stun gun and was laughing as he hit the ground. I locked the door, watching Jasper laugh at the idiot's plight. The other guards looked nervous. "Let's go."

A/N sorry it took so long, the next update will be tomorrow, I promise.


	36. Chapter 36

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma calls me up and asks me what happened and I say; hold on, I'm writing the chapter as we speak. She loves being my beta and I love her beta jamming my work.

Don't forget to donate to the fandom team Stand up 4 Katalina, at stand up 2 cancer. Make sure your receipts are turned in so you can get the huge compilation of awesome author works. Teaser's are on the site. Hurry and donate, this won't be going on for long and I won't be posting the one shot anywhere else.

Chapter 36 – Restrained Fury

EDWARD

I took Jasper down to the back exit garage. He would be locked in the back of a van, but not with anyone else. I would not risk another idiot letting my brother go. I had the route planned in my head, but I didn't tell the driver until it was time to leave.

He did just as I said, but he kept glancing behind us.

"Is there someone following us?"

"I'm not sure. There's a green car behind us, but it could be nothing."

"Stop the car." I wouldn't have this problem reach the hospital. We would be moving the women there later this afternoon and I didn't want them to worry about uninvited people showing up.

I stepped out and walked to the back of the van. I watched as the green car pulled past. The driver was large with long blonde hair. It looked like a wig to me. I watched as they made a left turn and wondered if they would be coming back around. Sure enough, they did and I flagged them down. When I waved, they sped up and took off down the road. I knew then it was definitely someone coming for my prisoner, most likely Emmett looking for Alice.

I hopped in the van and told the driver to follow the green car. He took off after them confused, not sure why we were giving chase. I could hear Jasper shouting in the back, wondering what the hell was going on.

It was times like this I wished I had a gun on me. I would shoot their damn tires out. I didn't carry a gun this time around. I didn't want to have a shootout in the middle of town. If someone started shooting at us, we would look like the innocent party. I planned on sending my men into the sewers with Jasper to disappear if that happened. It would look like a crazy man was shooting at us and of course, like the good citizen I was, I would offer him a place in my mental hospital. The faster I locked up my family, the better.

CHARLIE

Edward left with one nut, leaving me with another. Honestly, I didn't feel right about this whole mess, but I'd seen their brand of crazy with my own two eyes. That man had wanted to kill my baby girl and I didn't give a shit what happened to him. He'd just had to try and hurt her. Any sane criminal would have hightailed it out of this place and hid from Edward. I would swear he was just as crazy, but he didn't seem to be hurting anyone. From what I could tell, he wasn't a killer. I wouldn't put it past him to snap, though. I had a feeling it wouldn't take much for him to lose it and hurt someone. That someone had just better not be my baby girl.

Bella seemed so different with him. She was always a bit of an oddball, but she just acted downright nuts with him. It was like she was addicted to him and it scared the daylights out of me. I told her she was welcome to come home any time as often as I could. I would have no problem taking care of her and my grandbaby. If I didn't find Edward's instinct to protect them so amusing, I would have gotten them out of here long ago. I could see the sincere love in that boy, though.

He was so lost when it came to love, more so than a regular man, but I knew my baby girl would help him through it. They had an appointment with a counselor at their newfangled hospital next week. Bella was pretty excited about it, but Edward was just dreading it. You could see his shoulders sag at the mention of it. Her pull over that man was comical at times. I really thought if she told him to jump, he would ask how high, and here he was supposed to be the dominate one. I really thought there was no such relationship between the pair of them. He could pretend all he wanted, but she had him firmly by the balls.

I heard a commotion and then screaming. It didn't sound like pain, but anger. I heard a woman shout Jasper's name and I suspected the fools watching Edward's sister, Alice, had let her out.

I braced myself, ready to defend. I told the other two men with me to go to the end of the hall and let me know when they got here. I really wished my girl would just date normal people who, if incarcerated, would just run for god sakes.

I was expecting the little dark-haired woman, but when a large redhead jumped on the second man, I was shocked.

Alice actually threw her head back, letting out a laugh like she was in a horror movie when she stunned the man she'd jumped on. She held the stun gun to the man much longer than was safe while the redhead punched the other repeatedly. I pulled out my stun gun and knocked the redhead off the guy. I was hoping he could give me a hand dispatching the crazy sister, but it looked like he was out cold.

I shoved the woman off of him and turned to go at Alice. She had noticed me and climbed off the other guard. I just hoped he was still alive. That little girl was a fast witch. She was up on me in seconds and I was on the ground before I knew what had hit me. Thankfully, she only stunned me once before she was in my pockets, looking for the key.

Once she got her hands on it, the redhead was coming back to and started stumbling to the door with her. They fought with the lock, not realizing there was a second. For once I was glad Edward had been so obsessive about my daughter's safety. I never would have thought they would get past me. My body started coming back to me and I was able to reach down to the little gun on my ankle. Edward had given it to me after the attack on Bella.

I shot the fast little Alice first and then the big redhead. Alice actually turned around laughing when she pulled out the dart. "Silly man, tranquilizers don't work on me. You can shoot me up with enough to take down…a…horse..." She looked at me confused.

"That's enough to take down an elephant." I was grateful Edward had been able to talk me into the higher dose. I didn't think a human could be that resistant, but it looked like this crazy little girl was. The redhead hit the ground just seconds after she turned to look at what had hit her. It was going to be difficult to move these two, but I wanted them locked up before they woke up again.

I made sure the bolt to Bella's room was locked. I could hear her call to me, "Daddy, are you okay?" She sounded so scared.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. I stopped Alice. You just sit tight. Edward will let you out when he gets home."

"Oh, thank heavens, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl. You just try and get some rest. This will all be over soon."

When I went down to the dungeon, as everyone called it, I found three more guards knocked out and another dead in the cell that Alice had been in. I locked the two girls up in the same cell and made sure nothing was in it or on them. I pulled a couple of tranquilizers, a stun gun, a Billy club, and a gun off of the redhead. Alice just had the stun gun. Even knocked out, the pair looked nuts. I checked for a pulse on the men outside the cell and one of them started to wake. He looked at the guard on the ground next to him and then threw him in the cell with the dead man.

"He was in on it. I don't know why, but he let them out and stunned me." I just nodded, but I didn't trust that man, either. I didn't trust anyone anymore.

"I'm gonna need to put you in a cell until I can be sure what happened."

"What?" He started to fight me, but I stunned him and put him in the third room Jasper had occupied before. He was ornery, but I wasn't budging when it came to my little girl.

I went back upstairs to check on the two men that had gone down by Bella's door. One was still down and the other was moaning. I checked the still one and found a pulse. The moaning one seemed to be coming to from his stun gun run in. It looked like he would make it. I figured the other guy was just unconscious.

Damn, this was a mess. I hoped Edward's job was going smoother than mine.

EDWARD

We followed the green car and finally trapped it down an alley. Sure enough, Emmett was wearing a blonde wig and tore it off when he hopped out of the car. "Give me back my sister and I'll give you back your Sub, alive," he sneered.

"You don't have my Sub," I snapped. I would not be manipulated.

"That's what you think. We aren't the only ones that wanted revenge against you." He was laughing and it was starting to make me nervous. "I'll be taking my sister now," he made to go toward the van. One of the guards raised a stun gun.

"If you stop me, I'll make sure they kill your girl and your baby slowly, cousin," he spat out.

"You don't have my girl!" I insisted. I couldn't show weakness, no one could get to her.

He smirked, pulling out a phone. "I'm not working alone. Call speed dial number one and ask to speak to Bella. I'll bet she's screaming at the top of her lungs about now. The longer you take, the more fun Victoria will be having with her. I can only imagine how much fun she'll have performing an impromptu C-section. We both know Vickie hates kids. You didn't really want a baby did you, Edward? They're so much work and no play. Now, give me my sister!"

I quickly hit speed dial number one. It rang five times, and I was sure it was going to go to voice mail, but it was finally answered. "Hello?" a gruff voice came on the line.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Who is this? Why are you calling this phone?"

"If you've laid one finger on my Bella…"

"Edward, this is Charlie, why are you calling this phone?"

"Is Bella alright? Where are you? Is she safe?"

"She is now. Alice got out and was working with a redhead and a guard. They're knocked out and locked up. You were right, Son, they couldn't get the door open. She's safe," he reassured me.

"Oh, thank god." I looked at the guards and pointed for them to grab Emmett. We were checking him and my brother into the hospital today. There was no way I was leaving him out of it. "I have Emmett here; I'll be home as soon as I get him and Jasper settled into the hospital."

"Watch your back, Edward. We don't know who all is working with those crazies."

"I will; thank you, Chief Swan."

"It's Charlie, Edward." He'd kept asking me to call him that, but it just didn't fit. "Charlie for now, but soon to be Grandpa, Son, just be careful."

"Thank you."

I was off the phone and we were speeding toward the hospital. I wanted this mess over and done with as soon as possible. We had altered the back of the building so you could drive up to the top floor. I had done it under the guise of making a parking structure, but I really just wanted to get these bastards tucked away quickly.

We were met with the guards that had been employed by the hospital and they helped us transfer both Emmett and Jasper.

"We didn't realize there would be two patients brought in today."

"Things aren't going as planned. We'll be bringing in two more tonight and they'll be top security as well. They're highly dangerous and will kill not just to escape, but to massacre the rest of the occupants in this hospital and my family, so be diligent. Do not open their doors for anything. I don't care if they're screaming that they're dying. You're to call the doctor and he'll tranquilize them with a massive dose before you open that door, and only then will you go in with the other guard on duty, but you're not to open that door for any other reason, do you understand?" He nodded his head yes vigorously and I wondered who had hired this idiot. "You do realize that gun on your hip is to keep them in, not to keep people out?" I asked.

He looked down at his gun, then to Jasper's limp body, and then to me, "Yeah."

"Just be sure to remember that or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of it and dead." I turned back to the guards that had come with me. "Come on, we have two more to pick up. I want this mess over with."

When I arrived at the house, I sent the guards to get Victoria and Alice. Chief Swan had drugged them and they were still out cold. I found him standing diligently at my bedroom door and let out a relived breath. "How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's been moaning and mumbling for a while, but I can't really hear what she's saying. She might be talking in her sleep. She does that," he looked at the door worried.

I nodded. "I still don't want that door opened. We're moving the women now and then I'll be back to let her out. It won't be much longer."

"You hear that, honey? Edward said once he moves the girls, he'll be back to let you out."

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" she screamed and I smiled.

"Yup, sounds find to me," her dad said making me chuckle. He nodded to the two other men. One was holding a bucket while the other still was laid out flat. "The sick one got nailed with a stun gun pretty badly and the other was pounded on. He hasn't woken up yet, but he has a pulse."

"I'll send the hospital wagon over to pick them up. The risk should be minimal once I get the women out of here."

"One of the guards accused the other of being in on it."

"I'll be sure to take them with. They'll be locked up until someone cracks and I get the straight story. I'll put Carter on it. He's very good at discipline." I pulled out my phone and called Carter, ordering him to meet me at the hospital. I let the other guards know that the two locked up would be coming with and be put in lower security until we could find out their involvement in the escape.

I was ready for this all to be done so I could get to my Precious. I had more punishment and pleasure to dole out this evening and I hated that this was taking so long.

Alice and Victoria had started to wake when we arrived. The two guards who were helping transport the girls actually helped restrain them and forced them into the rooms. I also noticed the look one of them gave Victoria before he shut the door. The other guard just kept looking at the guilty-looking one like he was going to jump him any second. He was probably right. I ordered the two guards that had ridden with me to restrain him and put him in the other high-security room until further notice. The naive guard on duty had the nerve to ask me what was going on.

"That man tried to free these people. I've told you before; they will kill and have no remorse. There's a dead man at my house and two more coming in the hospital wagon because of this man, so stay on your toes and do not for any reason open the door," I ordered.

He looked at the doors like he was trying to decide what to do. We heard the siren of the hospital wagon blaring as it arrived. He glared at the door, and then he nodded at me finally in agreement. I hoped the fool didn't get himself killed on the job.

After finally having gotten everyone squared away, it was time for me to get home to my girl. I had not planned to be gone as long as I had been and would need to make it up to my Precious for leaving her strapped down for so long. I wasn't in the door for two seconds before I heard her screaming. I ran down the hall and saw Chief Swan looking panicked. He was fumbling with his key card, but I had mine out and opened the door before he could. I ran forward, covering my girl out of respect for her father, and started to undo the cuffs and leather straps on her body, noticing the bed beneath her was wet. "What is it, are you okay? What hurts?"

"They baby!" she shouted angrily and grasped her stomach wincing.

My hands went to her stomach. It was tight and much harder than usual. "Oh god, did you eat something? Have you been poisoned?" I began trying to wrap her nude body in the blanket so I could lift her. I couldn't let anything happen to them.

"No, you bastard, my water broke and I'm in labor!" she screamed, balling up her fists.

I didn't know what happened, but suddenly, everything went dark.

A/N Yeah, I bet you all saw that coming. Don't forget to donate for stand up 4 Katalina. I am sure we have all known someone in our lives who has fought the battle of cancer. Please donate and you will get a huge compilation of work, including my one shot The Jack and Jill bathroom. The teaser for it is posted on the fandom for Katalina site along with several other teasers. Check it out.


	37. Chapter 37

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it well into the night, I just write it.**

**Chapter 37 – Going Down**

**BELLA**

I was going to kill that bastard. It all started out as fun and games, literally. I was strapped to the bed, waiting for him to get home and finish his delicious torture. He didn't strap me down too tightly, so when I thought I was getting a cramp from my position, I was able to wiggle around a little bit. The problem was I couldn't get comfortable. My stomach seemed to stay tight and my back was hurting a bit. I just couldn't relax. I was able to wiggle enough to adjust on my pillows and take a nap. Just because my body didn't want to relax completely didn't mean I wasn't exhausted. Just existing while being pregnant was exhausting and taking random naps had been my specialty as of late. I knew Edward had planned on only being gone an hour, so I figured I'd wake when he got home.

It wasn't his sweet voice waking me a while later, but Alice's maniacal laugh that did it. I knew something was going down and I was strapped down and locked in this room with no way to help my father, who I knew was standing guard. I just knew he was dead when I heard Alice and another woman fighting about getting my door open. I was a sitting duck. Then everything went silent. I was sure they were going to blow the door off its hinges.

I was finally able to shift myself to sit up a bit more. Being strapped down like this, there was no way I could really defend my body and protect my baby. If I survived this, I was going to kill Edward. Thankfully, my father called to me a moment later and promised me he was alright. He was fine and I was safe again.

I tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't happening. No matter which way I turned or how I sat or lay, I was tense and my back was really starting to hurt. The whole mess with Alice and Jasper had me on pins and needles. Even if it was under control now, I didn't think I would be fine until Edward returned and reassured me that they were locked up for good. That was when the first contraction hit. It was hard and shot across my back and gripped my belly. I thought it was a fluke from my being stressed. When I heard Edward call to me that he would be back shortly, I planned on making sure he felt just as much pain as I had while having to wait for him.

I settled down once I knew that Alice was out of the house and Edward would be back soon. I was sure now that with the stress of the situation gone, with a little squirming I could get my body to relax. No such luck, I squirmed and ended up having another contraction. I glanced at his clock just to check the time. I didn't think I was in labor, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to keep track just in case.

Twelve minutes later, another contraction hit hard and I started to worry. I knew first babies took a while. They took an average of fourteen hours. I had plenty of time for Edward to return and me to kill him, and then have my dad drive me to the hospital. I was sure he would be back shortly. My next contraction was only eleven minutes after the last, but I kept telling myself that I had just timed it wrong. The following one came at ten minutes, and then my water broke.

I suspected I'd had to pee or that the contraction made me piss myself, but I really didn't think there had been that much room in my bladder in a very long time. No, this was way more than a Dixie cups' worth of fluid, and the contraction that hit after that hurt a whole hell of a lot more. I looked at the clock again. This one was at ten minutes again. I breathed through most of it with only a bit of moaning. I knew for sure that Edward was a dead man. My father was outside the door, but because of me being tied up and dressed in nothing but leather straps with my cooch spread open wide for all and yonder to see; I was hesitant to call him in for help. I wanted him to accept mine and Edward's relationship, but this situation right here was counting as a negative.

The next contraction hit still ten minutes apart, but I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't give a shit what my dad saw, he was getting me to the hospital. "Dad, you need to get me out of here now. It's taking too long."

"I know you're worried about Edward, honey, but things are going alright. We have it under control. I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

Another contraction started up. "That bastard can kiss my ass, get in here now!" I shouted.

"Bella," he called, but I was in too much pain to answer. I just cried out, trying to survive the next contraction.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Edward was in my face. I saw red and once he got me loose and that damn leather torture device off of me, I punched that fucker out in one shot. I would have to thank Esme for that little trick. My father looked at me shocked. Another contraction hit and I looked at the clock, they were now coming six minutes apart. They had moved together much too fast. Didn't nine come after ten, not six?

"Bella, honey, I need to help you get dressed." My dad stepped over Edward's body and did as I directed, bringing me the clothes I needed. I dressed myself, modesty be damned, and told my dad to call for Carter. The butler came in looking confused.

"Get Edward and drive us to the hospital." That was all I got out before I was bent over in pain. This was not the fourteen hours it was supposed to take.

Carter flopped Edward over his shoulder like a valley girl with her purse and my father helped me to the car. As usual, Carter didn't say anything to me; he just kept looking from me to the road then to Edward. We pulled into the hospital and Carter carried Edward in like it was something he did daily. Maybe I didn't want to know why he was so at ease doing that.

My father checked me in and Carter propped Edward in the little chair in the room next to my bed. I still wanted to beat the shit out of him. Jesus. At least the anesthesiologist came in and gave me miracle drugs that made me decide Edward could live, which was a good thing when he came to a few moments later.

He looked around confused. "Bella," he took in my form in the bed and jumped to my side, "Oh, my god, what happened? Are you alright, did someone get to you?"

"Yes, you idiot, you, I'm having your baby."

He rested his hand on my tight tummy, "She's coming now…today?"

"Yes, today, and FYI, you're never tying me up again, nothing good ever comes from it."

He just nodded in agreement. I was pretty sure I could get him to agree to anything at this moment, though.

"Do you want me to get the Justice of the Peace?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I want the baby to have my name."

"I'm pretty sure your parents weren't married, either, Edward. I'll give her your last name so people know not to mess with her unless they want to die."

"They will."

"Mess with her?"

"No, die if they do, no one will ever touch my angel."

I knew it was crazy, but that statement made me love him even more.

**EDWARD**

I woke up in the hospital with my face throbbing. I still didn't know what had happened to me, but I was relieved that someone thought to make sure I made it here with my Precious. She didn't seem to be in pain like she was at the house.

I was shocked that it only took another three hours before my daughter came into the world. She was so tiny and beautiful. The doctor said that seven pounds thirteen ounces was a good weight, but it was hard to believe. She barely reached my elbow when I held her with her head in my hand. She was eighteen inches long and a chubby little thing.

I was so enamored with my daughter that I didn't notice Chief Swan enter until my Precious addressed him, "Hey, Grandpa."

He let out a laugh and hugged her before he came to my side. "She's a perfect little thing, isn't she?" he smiled.

I could only nod. I wasn't going to offer to let him hold her. I wanted to keep her for myself.

He just squeezed my shoulder and went back to Bella's side. They talked softly with me holding my angel, amazed that she was really here.

She started to squirm and fuss and I felt lost. I wasn't sure what was wrong. She had been so content a moment ago.

"Sounds like she's hungry," Chief Swan answered my unasked question with ease. "I'll just step out while you feed her, Bells."

He was right; once I handed her over to her mother, she nuzzled her and latched on before Precious could even get comfortable.

"Shocking, I know, turns out boobs are good for more than just playing with."

I looked up at her surprised. She burst out laughing, causing our daughter's face to scrunch up in displeasure. I felt Bella reach for my hand. "Don't worry; we've got this under control. We can do this together, right?"

I just nodded yes. She was right, we could do this together.

It was two weeks later that we packed up to head back to the hospital. We were going for our counseling session and to take our angel to meet her grandmother. Elizabeth was what Bella called "over the moon" about getting to meet her.

When we walked into the place, we were swarmed. Bella was holding our angel because I wanted my hands free to defend them if anything happened. Rosalie was there and started crying when she saw my daughter. Bella hugged her instead of hitting her. I was not sure why, but she was still a bit moody so I wasn't going to say anything.

My mother, Elizabeth, came forward and hugged me. I would never get used to that, but Bella said that I needed to. She planned on hugging our little girl and said that I would be hugging our little girl, too, so I needed to get used to people hugging me.

After greeting everyone, we made our way to the therapist's office. Rhianna, as she insisted we called her, was very happy to meet us. She and five other doctors lived on the floor just under the top one. I wanted them to be close just in case of an emergency. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you in person, Mr. Cullen. What you're doing here is just revolutionary and wonderful."

Bella yanked my hand back from her grasp and we took a seat on her couch. "We're here because we want to be good parents," Bella shifted our daughter on her shoulder. "Edward had a very unique upbringing and needs some help understanding the importance of a soft loving touch."

"I can be soft."

"Less dominant touch…" she added.

"Do you not like being dominated?" Rhianna asked Bella. I was curious about that as well. She had never complained.

"Yes, of course I like being dominated, but I'd also like to make love, and honey, spanking lighter doesn't count as being soft."

I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Remember, I made you watch some movies, there was a lot of kissing and working together, taking turns, making love…" She waited for me to give some input. "We tried it in Florida."

"I know, but I didn't like that. You need to submit, I will not submit."

She pointed to me and nodded her head, "Do you understand now?" she asked the therapist.

"Yes, I see." She wrote something in her file. "Do you feel you must always be dominant, Edward?"

"Of course, if I wasn't, who would take care of my family?"

Bella squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. Our little angel squirmed in her arms, waking up and looking over at me.

"Will you act dominant over your daughter to insure her safety?"

"Definitely." It was silly to even ask that question.

"So you don't plan on educating your daughter about the dangers in the world to keep her safe. You're only going to keep her sheltered and at risk when you're not in the same room as her?" the therapist pushed.

"She'll be safe in whatever room she's in." Bella handed the baby to me and got up off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"But you can't leave."

"Why can't she leave, Mr. Cullen? She has a basic need that she has to take care of. A good Dom would let her do it."

"She's not safe, she has to stay here," I insisted. I looked down at my daughter and then to my Bella. I had to keep them both safe. This was much easier when we stayed at the house where I was sure it was secure.

"Edward, I know what to look for. I know when to scream for help. I wasn't dominated all my life. I know some self-defense moves that Esme and my dad taught me. I haven't been sheltered. You'll have time to save me if something happens. I'll be fine going to the bathroom." Bella just walked out and I let the words she had spoken roll around in my head.

"Do you see why you need to raise your daughter differently?"

"I was raised to be dominant, kill or be killed. The natural order of selection dictates who's strong and who must submit," I remembered the core of many of my lessons.

"Do you plan on teaching your daughter that theory?"

I wasn't sure I liked this therapist anymore. "She will respect me."

"She can do that without submitting. Do you think Bella respects you?"

I had to think about that. On a whole, she seemed to respect me and most of my decisions. It was only her affection for me that made her act out. "I believe so."

"Is Bella an expertly-trained Sub?"

I shook my head no, "She's a horrible Sub; she only acts like one when it suits her."

"Yet you still love and take care of her."

"She loves me. I feel things for her…" I didn't know how to explain those things.

"I understand. Do you believe that those things are a weakness or a strength?"

"I'm not sure. She makes me hurt sometimes in here," I pointed to my chest, "But she also stops me from doing things when I'm angry."

"So she has control over you?"

"NO! Absolutely not."

"But you just said she stops you from doing things."

"She helps me think things through when I'm upset."

"So her domination over you helps you think clearly."

"She does not dominate me!" I shouted and my little angel started to cry. I quickly stood up to calm her, singing her a song while I rubbed her little back.

"Do you see it now?" Rhianna asked. "Your daughter demanded your attention, demanded that you stop your angry rant, and you did. You're not her Sub, Edward, you love her. It's okay to do that in all aspects of your life."

Bella came back in and took the baby.

"I think we're done for today," Rhianna said smiling. "Edward, I want you to pay closer attention to your interactions with your daughter and Bella. I want you to try and put names on those feelings and the reasons for your change in what you were doing when you give them attention. I'll see you in one week." She shook my hand and Bella thanked her.

I felt even more confused now than before.

A/N: I thought naming the therapist Rhianna would be funny.


	38. Chapter 38

**SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. **

**This is the end, of Mistaken Bondage, but I will be updating **_**Naughty Babysitter**_** more frequently now and also reposting the new beta'd version of **_**Peer Pressure**_**. **

**Chapter 38 - Epilogue**

**BELLA**

Edward was an extremely attentive father to little Angela. She absolutely adored him, and since he only ever called her Angel, that was all she would answer to. When I called her Angela, she would scrunch up her face and look at me confused, like I was saying her name wrong. I guess I should have just let Edward name her Angel. I thought Angela would be more traditional for when she started school. I just had to convince Edward that going to school rather than having tutors would be a good idea. I was sure it would take me the full four years to convince him, and then I wouldn't doubt him becoming one of those parents that sat in the parking lot the whole day waiting. I just hoped he couldn't see the playground from where he waited for her. One wrong move by a little boy and I could just see Edward tying the kid up and hanging him upside down from the jungle gym.

"She said it! She said it!" Edward came running in. "My little Angel said Da-Da. Say it again, say Da-Da."

She giggled at his enthusiasm, kicking her little legs. Edward went on, coaxing her to say it and she finally reached out, grabbing his nose and cooed da-da. He looked at me so proudly, "See, she's a genius, Bella." He attacked her little face with kisses, making her squeal and me giggle as well. "This is a cause for celebration!" he started dancing around with her. She loved her daddy so much. Sometimes I felt left out of their little club, but I tried to push that aside and just be happy for them.

I closed my books, through with my homework, and stretched my back. "Where are we celebrating, here or at the hospital?" It was a valid question. His mother was there and Rose turned out to be a really good almost-sane aunt. She was still in counseling herself, we all were, but we all were making progress.

"The hospital, Elizabeth will want to learn of this new development, I'm sure of it." He was right, his mother found every little milestone amazing, taking pictures of Angela's first clap, first tooth, and her barely-their ponytail. I swear she and Edward mirrored each other in that way. They just about threw a parade when she rolled over for the first time and the first time she sat up by herself. I had a feeling there would be one when she started walking.

"Do you think your mother would consider babysitting tonight?" I asked. I would really like to reconnect with my husband. Rhianna had been pushing Edward to balance his time with me and I needed to balance my time with my schoolwork and family.

His eyes lit up. "Are you sure, I know finals are coming up."

"Yes, I really need a good release. I probably should pay some retribution for denying you for so long." I had put him off for nearly two weeks now due to school, and to my queasiness, which I had been able to keep to myself so far. I was NOT looking forward to the nutrition Nazi again.

He stalked toward me like a prowling animal. "You'll pay in the most wonderful way, my Precious," he whispered in my ear.

If I didn't love my baby so much, I would have tossed her aside and taken him right there. Instead, I just kissed him deeply. "Be sure to pack her an overnight bag."

He squeezed me tightly against his side and bit my neck, growling. It would have been so hot if his little Angel didn't grab his hair and point her little finger in his face. "No! No! No!" she glared at his mouth. No had been her first word, she picked it up when she was teething because we were always telling her not to bite. You couldn't blame her for enforcing the rules.

"You're right, little Angel. I'm sorry, Mommy." He kissed my shoulder and then our daughter grabbed his face, pressing her open mouth on his cheek. That was her version of a kiss. "Oh, thank you," he kissed her little cheek. Then he smacked my cheek, my butt cheek, and told me to get ready while he packed.

He ran out the door and left me so twisted inside. I was hot and bothered, but I just adored him at the same time. As part of his therapy, I went back to school. He decided to stay home and care for our daughter, or work from home, but honestly; I didn't know how much work he actually got done. Every time I saw him in his office, she was on his lap and they were playing with a toy, legitimate baby toys.

He did make me take self-defense classes and carry pepper spray, but I couldn't fight him on that. My father had his back. I was starting to resent how much those two agreed on. I wanted to point out to my dad on more than one occasion that he had thought Edward was crazy. I did once and he said, "He can never be too crazy when it comes to my baby girls' safety." Yeah, no help at all! Dad retired from his job out in Forks and now was in charge of our family's security team. I about died when Edward asked him to take the job. After that one guard turned on us, Edward wanted to have someone he knew he could trust to weed out the traitors. There were two more that ended up in the hospital. My dad rationalized it as another jail for my crazy in-laws. The counselors always deemed them insane so they were committed legally. Turned out the obsession to kill a person was enough to be considered crazy.

I did have to admit that things settled down when my father was put in place. He knew of my husband's upbringing and didn't want to know what we did behind closed doors. Edward seemed to relax with my father in charge of security. I guess it was because he knew there was someone he could completely trust with his family's safety and started to enjoy having us around without the stress of wondering who he would have to kill to keep us safe.

I adjusted my collar and twisted my cuffs; they had a tendency to turn when I was doing homework. I hurried to our bedroom and pulled out the little leather straps that would be my underwear for the night. I hoped he liked them. He still liked me completely covered whenever I went out, he was sure that the cadence in my walk and small stature was just asking to be dominated. I didn't think he would ever recover from his family's interest in me. I didn't even consider going against him because he was right to worry. There were so many people that revered his family; they weren't the only sick ones.

The dress I wore reached the floor and flowed so it wouldn't accentuate my body. It wasn't a moo-moo, but more like the gown he had introduced me in at the owner's club. I put my hood on just as he walked in, he stopped in his tracks. I knew this because I was focused on the floor and saw his feet stall. He walked over, lifting my chin and our eyes met. He kissed me so deeply I melted.

When our daughter grabbed the hood, pulling it back so she could see me, I started a game of peekaboo.

"Boo," I smiled and she would squeal and giggle, covering me again. I felt Edward take my hand and kiss where my ring sat.

We had married when our daughter was three months old, just before I started school again. I didn't want to be trying to plan a wedding and pass classes at the same time. The wedding was much larger than I would have liked. He was still considered royalty in the Dom community and so a spectacle was made of our marriage. It was amazing to see how many came out of the woodwork. It really was shocking.

Rhianna stressed the importance of him maintaining his role as a leader who set a positive example for those who looked up to him. It took some convincing to have my dad lead me down the aisle on a chain, but he finally grasped the concept of passing the chain to Edward once Rhianna stepped in and clarified the significance. He also saw the slow trickle of Subs entering the hospital and knew an example of some sort needed to be made, even though he didn't think we were perfect.

When Edward's mother brought our daughter forward after the ceremony and he took her into his arms, there were several gasps. He kissed her little head, removed my hood, and lifted my chin. He kissed my lips one more time and then handed me the baby, turning me to face everyone. "My family, my life." He then took my hand and walked me out to the limo that took us to the reception hall. It wasn't traditional, that was for sure. The Subs were sent to one room and the Doms mingled in another.

If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, I was sure I would have gone nuts. She helped keep the Subs at bay and the topic on my daughter, who was so much easier to talk about. I knew she also had a few cards she handed out to a few Subs that looked a particularly worse for the wear. The shelter had a phone number that was easy to memorize. That night, she set up the extraction of two Subs and three that had belonged to particularly cruel Doms went "missing."

When the Doms of the missing abused Subs became angry, Edward got right in their face, shaming them for not treating their Subs properly. "A properly-treated Submissive would never want to run away. You're the Dom; you're in control of what happens to them. You're the one that's at fault."

The men backed down. It was three brothers that had lost their Subs that night, the Volturi's. The rest of the community turned their backs on them after that. They also silently "disappeared" a week later. They were now living on the top floor with crazy Alice and Jasper.

Emmett had made amazing progress, and with the help of his mother, he had learned to forgive Rosalie for shooting Alice and now understood the need to keep her locked up. He and Rose were now in couple's counseling so things might eventually work out for them, if he could ever get off the secured floors. He wasn't on the top floor anymore, but a couple of levels under it. It took a lot of convincing, but Edward finally had him moved when his mother and Aunt implored him nonstop for a month.

When we arrived at the hospital, we found the gym had been decorated with balloons that said "Da-Da" on them. It was actually really cute. Elizabeth, Edward's Aunt Sandra, and Rosalie all organized the residents to make a quick party for our little Angela.

The floor was padded in that room and that was where Edward held all of her "parties" when he would let her on the ground. She started pulling herself up at a young age and now at nine months, she liked to try and pull herself up and "walk" around while hanging on to stuff. She had only fallen and bonked her head once. I think Edward had been more upset about it than she was. He ended up padding the nursery and toy room. He was well on his way to padding the rest of the house, including the walls, but his mother somehow convinced him not to. I didn't know how, but she did.

Edward kept trying to coax Angela to take a few steps. He was able to get her to balance and stand on her own. She was startled when everyone started clapping and she fell down on her diapered bum on the padded floor. Once she noticed everyone was clapping, she started to clap herself, even though she was crying. It was nothing some good snuggling with daddy couldn't fix.

When Edward's back was turned, I noticed my dad slip his arm around Elizabeth. He leaned in and spoke softly to her, making her smile. I didn't know if something was going on with them, but I hoped that Edward would be alright with it. It was strange how he thought love clouded everyone else's judgment but ours.

Rosalie couldn't be fully trusted because she loved Emmett. Aunt Sandra couldn't be fully trusted because she loved her son, and since Elizabeth loved her sister, Sandra, she couldn't be fully trusted, either. Only my father had earned the right to love and be fully trusted with our little family.

Edward let Elizabeth babysit because Charlie worked security when she did. I really thought my dad would babysit except he felt a little out of practice caring for babies and left that for Elizabeth.

When we left the hospital/shelter that night, I made sure I had a handful of new cards to pass out. Edward wanted to stop in at the owner's club to show me off. "You look amazing. I want show off how proud and beautiful a well-kept Sub can be."

He led me in and the whole bar went silent. "It's been a while since my young bride and I have stepped out on the town. We thought we would get out, before we went in." There were several chuckles and I was led to a barstool. Edward ordered me sweet water, and then led me to the Sub room, where kept Subs could mingle if owners wished to speak. I had let him know I wanted to check on the other Subs and showed him my stack of business cards. He told me that I was a gracious queen and the community was very lucky to have me. He kissed me deeply at the door and I looked him in the eye, smiling and winking, for which he swatted my backside. I entered with a smirk and heard him tell a Dom next to him that I liked being spanked and was just looking to be punished when I got home. It was true. His open hand across my ass gave me the most delicious shivers.

It was funny that even though I was a Sub, the other Subs would drop to the floor when I entered the room. I told them to rise and checked them all out. I passed out the cards as I spoke with a few, making sure they knew if they needed help that it was out there and we could get them out safely.

A timid girl in the back of the room kept looking at me and then everywhere else to see if anyone was looking at her looking at me. I made my way over to her and she just about hid behind me when the door opened.

My eyes went to the floor, but I remained standing. The other Subs were on the floor, including the girl that was hiding behind me. I could feel her shivering and I knew something had to be done. I gently reached behind me, lifting my cloak and dress, hiding her under it, silently thanking Edward for his insistence on the design of the gown.

"Where's my pet?" the man snapped. No one answered, but the girl in my dress jumped and hugged my calf. "Where's my bitch!" he started to yell and Edward came in, ever protective, and stood next to me.

"What's your problem?" Edward stared him down.

I could feel the man's dark eyes burning into me. "It seems wherever your queen goes, chaos follows. Another Sub has gone missing!"

"Missing?" Edward played shocked perfectly.

"Yes, missing!"

Edward looked around the room, "You don't see your girl here?"

"NO!" He took a harsh step towards Edward and two men grabbed him. "Get your hands off me!"

"If you don't have a Sub in this room, you're not allowed in it," one of the guards growled.

He yanked away, "She was here!"

There was no place for her to hide, but I could feel the man had not taken his eyes off me. "I know she did something. She has her somewhere! I'll get you back, bitch!" he shouted and I felt the girl quiver harshly against my leg.

"Alec, I don't approve of these allegations," Edward snapped firmly. "My Precious knows the deep bond between a Sub and her Dom. She would never step between that."

"Cut the bullshit. Everything has gone to hell since your father died. All you preach is that 'take care of your Sub' bullshit. They service us, not the other way around!"

"A Dom's responsibility is to provide for his Sub and if she's not provided for, if her health is not seen to, then you've failed as a Dom. You've not failed, have you?"

"Never!" Alec barked.

"Very well, then she would have no reason to run away." Edward made it sound so simple.

"You, you ruined it all! You should've been the Submissive." Alec shouted. "I'll bet your Master has my girl hidden in her clothes!" he growled at Edward. I heard more scuffling, "Let go of me, damn it!"

I did my best to keep my breathing steady.

"She does not have your girl. If you try to approach my Precious again, you'll not walk out of here."

I heard a scuffle and the rustling of clothes, and then a loud smack. Alec fell into my vision, he was out cold. His body was slung over a guard's back and removed.

I think Edward had caught on that I had the girl hiding under my clothes and so we walked very slowly so the girl could comfortably shuffle on her knees. I lifted my gown in the front before I stepped into the car so she could crawl in. Once my door was closed, Edward slid in the other side and told Carter to take us to the house.

"What about the girl?" I asked.

A whimper came from under my dress. Edward helped me uncover the cowering woman. "Carter can take her to the hospital once he drops us off. I'll get Chief Swan to pick up Alec."

The girl started crying, causing Edward to scowl.

"Don't worry, the Chief will lock him away so he can't hurt you anymore and our driver will take you to the shelter."

She looked up at us with so much hope in her eyes.

Edward pulled out his phone. "Chief Swan, there's an unconscious Dom named Alec Volturi. He was one of the sons of the brothers. He'll need to be placed in the same level as the rest of the family. His brother, Demetri, was there as well. Have your men raid the house and free any more girls they may have trapped. Hold on a minute." He looked down at the girl. "How many are being held in your castle?"

"There are four others that Alec keeps and his brother, Demetri, has five as well, but I think one of them may have died. He was talking about finding a new girl to take the place of another."

I hugged her tightly to me as she broke down sobbing.

"Did you hear that? Of course, I'll talk to you in the morning," he sighed before he hung up. "We're going to have to open the Maris House shelter a few months early at this rate."

I had to agree with him there. I had been crushed when I'd learned that Maris didn't make it out alive, but Edward suggested that we build a second shelter for Submissives who had progressed enough physically and mentally to move on with life. It helped with furthering education and job placement. It also helped reunite families that had been separated.

Edward called to Carter, "Would you please bring our Angel home and watch over her for a bit? It looks like the hospital and shelter will be busy checking girls in all night." I saw Carter give us a sympathetic smile and nod in the rearview mirror.

Edward sagged in his seat until we had arrived at the house. Carter was surprisingly the only unrelated person Edward trusted with our Angel. I was not sure why. I was never made privy to that information. At one point, I mentioned it to Elizabeth and she just smiled and nodded, confusing me further.

"Go to the playroom," Edward ordered.

"Do you think she'll still be awake when Carter brings her home?" I asked.

"Not the toy room, Precious, the playroom," he smirked.

Oh.

I ran down the hall excited.

"Leave your clothes on. I plan on taking my time," he called behind me.

We would still have fun! It was pretty late; chances were our baby girl would be asleep. I ran to the room and slid across the floor. I was quick to get on my knees, eager to please. I tucked my dress around me and looked around the room. I smiled when I saw the ropes. The original ropes he had "shown me" that first night we were together and I got my first taste of bondage. It had turned out to be the best mistake I'd ever made. This was one man I would never want to set me free.

The END!


End file.
